Le futur n'est jamais ce que l'on croit
by SaraMongomery
Summary: Bella est transformée contre son gré. Alors qu'elle croit devoir affronter une éternité de solitude, elle finira par rencontrer des personnes qui changeront sa vie et une en particulier. Le futur n'est jamais comme on l'avait imaginé ! /Page facebook : SaraMongomery
1. Chapter 1

_**Nous sommes le 7 juillet 2015 et me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction twilight. Cette fois-ci, elle sera basée principalement sur le couple Bella – Jasper ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture , on se retrouve en bas ! :)**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Le futur n'est jamais comme on l'avait imaginé. On a beau imaginé des centaines de scénarios, le futur reste imprévisible. C'est à croire que le destin s'amusait à faire en sorte que le futur ne soit jamais comme on l'avait espéré, comme on l'avait voulu. Je pourrais donner des milliers d'exemple, comme en premier l'abandon d'E.., son abandon il y a cinq mois ou encore ma lente descente aux enfers. J'avais souffert, je souffrais de son départ comme jamais je n'aurais cru souffrir un jour. Je l'avais aimé corps et âme tandis que lui avait fini par me rejeter comme la simple humaine que j'étais, inintéressante et pas assez bien pour lui. Il avait repris toute ses promesses que je croyais sincère, m'avait avoué que je n'avais été qu'une distraction pour lui et m'avait abandonné, seule, en plein milieu de la forêt bordant Forks. Avant cela, j'avais imaginé de nombreuses fois le jour où il finirait par me quitter mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela se passerait de cette manière.

Jacob Black avait tenté de m'aider à me relever et je dois avouer que sa présence m'avait aidé à aller mieux ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Même si mes nuits avaient continué d'être peuplé de cauchemars, mes journées, elles, avaient été moins tristes. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elles avaient été heureuses mais ma léthargie et ma dépression avaient quelque peu régressé en compagnie de mon ami. Seulement, à nouveau le futur m'avait joué un tour. Du jour au lendemain, Jacob avait refusé de me voir, de me parler, me disant que nous ne pouvions plus être amis et que je ne devais plus l'approcher. Le morceau de mon cœur que Jacob avait commencé à réparer s'était à nouveau briser en milles éclats et j'avais replongé dans ce gouffre sinistre que j'avais connu avant qu'il ne vienne m'aider.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Le matin, je me levais après une nuit emplie de mauvais rêves, la journée j'allais au lycée et tentais de suivre tant bien que mal les différents cours que j'avais et le soir je faisais la lessive et à manger pour mon père Charlie. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens et je n'étais pas assez forte pour lui en donner un. Quand on avait aimé autant que je l'aimais et qu'on perdait cette personne à qui on aurait tout donné y compris notre humanité alors il était difficile de se relever et de continuer à vivre comme avant. J'avais toujours été ce genre de personne à me donner corps et âme et cela n'avait pas manqué avec lui. Cependant, malgré son abandon et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je n'arrivais pas à regretter les moments que j'avais vécu avec lui et à lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait entièrement raison. Je n'étais qu'une simple humaine, trop stupide et banale pour être avec quelqu'un comme lui et j'avais été naïve de croire qu'il pouvait réellement m'aimer.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Bella? m'interrogea Charlie sur le pas de la porte.

\- Oui, papa, répondis-je une nouvelle fois. Va pêcher, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il soupira et finit par sortir pour rejoindre Harry Clearwater à la Push. Cela faisait longtemps que Charlie n'était pas parti pêcher avec l'un de ses amis et ce, uniquement à cause de moi. Je savais que mon état le préoccupait beaucoup et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il passait tous ces week-end à la maison avec moi. C'est pourquoi quand Harry Clearwater avait téléphoné pour savoir si une journée à la pêche intéressait Charlie, j'avais de suite poussé mon père à dire oui. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je passais mes journées à me morfondre sur moi-même qu'il devait se priver de sortir.

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti, une idée commença à germer dans mon esprit et pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, mes yeux – habituellement mornes – s'allumèrent d'un léger éclat. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je sentais que c'était le seul moyen pour moi d'avancer et d'enfin réussir à surmonter cette perte douloureuse. Prenant ma veste et mes clés, je sortis de chez moi et après avoir fermé la maison à clé, montai dans ma chevrolet. Pas une seule fois depuis son départ, je n'avais pensé à y aller. Je n'avais pensé qu'à lui, qu'à ce qu'il m'avait dit, qu'à son abandon puis à celui de Jacob. Je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre.

Il me fallut un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le chemin qui menait à la villa des Cullen et je me garai à une dizaine de mètres de celle-ci. De l'extérieur, on pouvait facilement deviner que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois. L'herbe, autrefois bien tondue, avait fortement poussé , sur la maison, du lierre avait poussé, donnant davantage l'impression qu'elle se fondait dans la nature. Descendant de ma camionnette, je m'avançais doucement vers le perron tentant de combattre la douleur qui me serrait la poitrine. Je savais que revoir cet endroit où j'avais partagé la plupart de mes moments avec lui ainsi qu'avec sa famille ne ferait que raviver davantage la douleur que je ressentais mais j'avais besoin de venir à cet endroit, de me prouver – tant cela semblait irréel – que je n'avais pas tout imaginé.

La douleur dans ma poitrine s'intensifia et posant une main sur celle-ci, je dus m'agenouiller pour reprendre mon souffle. Relevant doucement la tête, je constatai alors que quelques mètres me séparaient encore de la magnifique demeure. La dernière fois que j'avais mis un pied ici, Jasper avait tenté de m'attaquer et _il_ s'était interposé. J'étais en train de déballer le cadeau que Carlisle et Esmée m'avait fait pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire quand je m'étais coupée. Évidemment le sang avait de suite attiré l'attention des vampires présents dans la pièce, attisant leur soif. Jasper avait de suite réagi en voulant se jeter sur moi mais _il_ ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Sans doute, les Cullen pensaient-ils que j'en voulais à Jasper mais ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu résister à la tentation de mon sang alors qu'il ressentait la soif de six vampires en dehors de la sienne et comprenant celle de celui qui était alors mon petit-ami pour qui mon sang était la plus puissante des tentations ? En réalité, je comprenais Jasper et j'étais triste pour lui. Il s'était battu durant plusieurs années pour se contrôler face au sang humain et une erreur de ma part avait réduit en miettes la confiance que commençait à lui accorder son clan. Je me sentais coupable depuis car si j'avais fait ne serait-ce qu'un peu attention en déballant ce cadeau alors rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Soudain, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées en observant la villa, je sentis un courant d'air froid passait rapidement près de moi et sursautai. Tournant la tête vers la lisière des arbres, quelle ne fut alors pas ma surprise d'apercevoir un homme – ou un vampire serait plus exact – que je n'aurais plus jamais cru voir.

\- Laurent? m'étonnai-je en me relevant doucement.

\- Bella, sourit-il en s'avançant à vitesse vampirique.

A environ trois mètres de moi, Laurent me détaillait de ses yeux rouges et ce détail me fit frémir. N'avait-il pas rejoints les cousins des Cullen, les Denalis? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit, ajoutant même qu'il s'essayait au végétarisme pour rester dans ce clan qui l'avait accueilli. Mais alors... Si Laurent avait vraiment rejoints cet autre clan végétarien, pourquoi avait-il toujours ses yeux rouges effrayants?

\- Les Cullen ne sont pas là? m'interrogea t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Ils... ils sont partis en voyage, mentis-je.

\- Et ils ne t'ont pas emmené avec eux? s'étonna t-il. N'étais-tu pas leur chien de compagnie?

Étonnamment, sa remarque ne m'affecta pas. Sans doute, était-ce parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. J'avais cru faire parti de cette famille, j'avais cru être amie avec Emmett et Alice, j'avais cru Esmée et Carlisle quand ils disaient que j'étais comme leur fille mais le jour où il m'avait abandonné, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre en insistant sur le fait que je n'avais été qu'une distraction dans leur vie d'immortels, que je n'avais été qu'un moyen pour eux de se rapprocher de leur humanité, que je n'étais rien de plus que cela. Oui, j'avais été leur chien de compagnie, et comme n'importe quel chien, ils avaient fini par me laisser sur le bord de la route.

\- Que faîtes-vous là, Laurent? demandai-je doucement.

\- Vois-tu, Victoria m'a demandé de venir vérifier si tu étais toujours sous la protection des Cullen.

L'image de la rouquine s'insinua alors dans mon esprit et pour la première fois depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, une autre émotion que la douleur se fit ressentir en moi : la peur. J'étais parfaitement consciente que si Victoria voulait avoir cette information, c'était uniquement dans le but de s'attaquer à moi. Elle me jugeait responsable de la mort de son compagnon James, qui avait tenté de me tuer il y a presque un an et que les Cullen avaient tué pour me sauver.

\- Malheureusement pour elle, continua t-il, je suis affamée et ton odeur est si alléchante.

\- Ne me tuez pas, murmurai-je doucement en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Chut, calme-toi, fit-il en s'avançant rapidement vers moi et en frôlant doucement mon visage. Je te fais une faveur crois moi. Victoria préférerait te tuer lentement, douloureusement. Avec moi, ce sera plus rapide.

Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons et mon cœur s'accéléra sous l'effet de la panique. J'allais mourir sans avoir pu le revoir, sans avoir pu dire au revoir à Charlie ou encore dire à Jacob que j'étais désolée de ne pas partager ses sentiments. D'un côté, j'étais soulagée car j'allais enfin être débarrassé de cette douleur que je ressentais depuis son départ, depuis leur départ. J'étais consciente que ma mort affecterait mes parents et qu'ils auraient du mal à s'en remettre mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter pour moi, à me voir dépérir de jour en jour.

Laurent repoussa doucement mes cheveux et le voyant se pencher sur mon cou, je fermai les yeux, attendant la morsure. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis ses dents se planter dans ma jugulaire et je gémis de douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de le repousser, même si je savais parfaitement que je n'y arriverais pas. Il mit son bras autour de ma taille, me serrant fortement contre lui tout en continuant d'aspirer la vie hors de moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tomber dans l'inconscience, je le sentis soudain me lâcher et m'effondrai au sol dans un bruit sourd. Pourquoi avait-il arrêter tout d'un coup? Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux pour en connaître la raison mais un épais brouillard obscurcissait ma vue. Une douce brûlure commença à se faire ressentir au niveau de la morsure et je frissonnai. Je tentai de bouger la main pour la poser sur celle-ci mais n'y parvins pas, tant mes forces étaient diminuées.

La brûlure s'intensifia d'un seul coup et bientôt mon corps entier se fit douloureux. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et ce, pour l'avoir ressenti quand James m'avait mordu. Ce jour-là, sans l'intervention d'E.. , sans son intervention, le venin que James m'avait injecté en me mordant aurait fini par me transformer en vampire. A l'époque, j'aurais voulu cela pour tout au monde, dans le seul but de rester pour l'éternité à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas de cette transformation. Je préférais mourir plutôt qu'être confronté à une éternité de souffrance et de solitude.

Mon corps fut secoué de spasmes face à la brûlure du venin et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier face à la douleur que j'étais en train de subir. Je ne voulais pas de cette transformation mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Personne n'était là pour m'aider, pour empêcher le venin de se propager dans mes veines. La douleur était infernale, encore pire que quand James m'avait mordu et je savais ce que cela signifiait : la transformation était maintenant inévitable. Mon corps semblait être sur un bûcher tant le feu me brûlait de l'intérieur.

\- Il est trop tard, elle est en train de se transformer, entendis-je dire une voix féminine près de moi.

Des mains froides se posèrent sur ma joue et mon cou et je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je gémis de douleur. Même s'il s'agissait d'un vampire, j'étais soulagée de ne pas être seule.

\- Pitié, murmurai-je entre deux gémissements de douleur.

\- Ça va aller, dit une autre voix, masculine cette fois-ci. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

\- Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici, reprit la femme.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant d'être complètement happée par la douleur que me procurait le venin. Au bout de ce qu'il me semblait être des heures, je sentis qu'on me bougeait et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le feu qui me consumait. Serrant les dents, j'essayais de ne pas crier car je savais – grâce à Carlisle – que cela ne me ferait que souffrir davantage. La seule chose qui pouvait montrer que j'étais en train de me transformer était les spasmes constants de mon corps. J'avais si mal ! J'étais consciente que la seule chose qui calmerait la douleur serait la fin de la transformation et ma nouvelle vie en tant que vampire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que quelqu'un mettrait fin à ma souffrance.

 _" Lors de la transformation, il faut se remémorer constamment tous ce que l'on a vécu dans notre vie. C'est le seul moyen de garder nos souvenirs. Certaines personnes comme Alice n'y ont pas pensé et aujourd'hui, elles n'ont plus aucun souvenir de leur vie humaine."_

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais soudain les paroles de Carlisle m'étaient revenues et je le bénis à ce moment-là. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais compris que le seul moyen pour rester moi même en tant que vampire était de me souvenir de tout, de revivre chaque moment de ma vie. C'est alors ce que je fis. Je me remémorais mon enfance avec Renée, les cours de danse que j'avais pris enfant, mes étés à Forks avec Charlie. Je repensais également à mon déménagement à Forks, à mon premier jour dans ce lycée et aux nouveaux amis que je m'y étais fait, à ma rencontre avec les Cullen ainsi que tout ce que j'avais vécu avec eux. Je revis également son abandon, ses mots durs et blessants. Je revis ma tentative désespérée de le suivre à travers les bois, allant jusqu'à me perdre ; Sam me trouvait à moitié inconsciente ; ses cauchemars que j'avais subi toutes les nuits après leur départ. Au moins désormais, je n'aurais plus à les subir. Je me remémorais aussi ces quelques semaines que j'avais partagé avec Jacob, ses quelques semaines où la dépression s'était un tant soit peu éloignée, puis la perte de celui que j'appelais meilleur ami. Je fis en sorte de me souvenir de tout, du bon comme du mauvais.

Alors que j'étais en train de me remémorer pour la vingtième fois tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dix-huit dernières années, je sentis la douleur s'intensifiait et ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus rapidement et le feu quitta la totalité de mon corps pour se concentrer sur ce seul et unique organe. Je ne parvenais plus à penser, totalement focalisée sur la brûlure de mon cœur. Soudain, alors que je croyais qu'elle n'allait faire qu'amplifier, la douleur disparût et mon cœur cessa de battre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, soulagée que mon calvaire soit enfin fini et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas toute seule. En inspirant, l'odeur de deux vampires m'était parvenue et sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai en position défensive à trois mètres d'eux et grognai. Lorsque je me rendis compte de la rapidité à laquelle j'avais bougé et de la position que j'avais adopté, je fronçais les sourcils perturbée.

\- Du calme, tout va bien, dit doucement une voix féminine.

A l'entente de cette voix, mon instinct reprit de suite le dessus et je grognai à nouveau en concentrant mon regard sur les deux personnes en face de moi. Debout près de la porte, se tenaient une femme et un homme. La première chose que je remarquai fut les quelques cicatrices qu'ils possédaient et cela me poussa davantage à croire que j'étais en danger, qu'ils me voulaient du mal.

\- Bella, tu es en sécurité, tenta de m'apaiser la femme. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, je te le promets. Je m'appelle Charlotte et voici Peter, ajouta t-elle en désignant l'homme près d'elle.

Malgré son ton rassurant, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. J'étais en présence de deux vampires qui, d'après leurs cicatrices, avaient déjà remporté bon nombres de combats alors cela ne me rassurait pas du tout. S'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à moi, je ne pourrais rien faire. La femme fit un pas dans ma direction et je grognai immédiatement.

\- Char' , grogna à son tour le mâle en l'attrapant par le bras. Ne t'approche pas d'elle.

\- Elle ne me fera aucun mal, chéri.

\- Putain, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle, grogna t-il encore plus fortement.

Soupirant, elle retourna se mettre derrière le dénommé Peter et me lança un regard inquiet. Il fallait à tout prix que je sorte d'ici. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil vers la seule fenêtre présente dans la pièce, prête à m'enfuir. Malheureusement pour moi, le vampire remarqua mon regard et s'empressa de se mettre devant celle-ci.

\- Laissez-moi partir, les suppliai-je.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant ma voix. Même si mon timbre de voix en lui-même n'avait pas véritablement changé, il semblait tout de même plus doux, plus mélodieux et cela eût le don de me perturber. Tout en restant concentrée sur les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, je me tournai légèrement vers le miroir situé à ma droite et choquée, j'oubliais complètement où je me trouvais. Relâchant ma posture défensive, je m'approchai doucement du cadre et un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ma peau déjà blanche à l'origine l'était encore plus, mes cheveux avaient poussés de quelques centimètres et semblaient plus soyeux. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me choqua le plus, non, ce fut mes yeux. Leur couleur noisette avait disparu pour laisser place à un rouge carmin effrayant. Je n'avais plus aucun doute à cet instant : j'étais bel et bien devenue un vampire.

Continuant d'observer mes yeux, je finis par être transportée dans un flot de souvenirs et perdis pieds avec la réalité. Je me rappelai alors tout ce dont je m'étais rappelée pendant que je brûlais et principalement des mots durs d'E.. , de ses mots durs.

 _" Tu n'étais qu'une distraction Bella, une simple humaine et nous n'aurions jamais dû te laisser nous approcher."_ _"_ _Tu n'as servi qu'à nous rapprocher de notre humanité."_ _"Non, Bella, je.. je ne t'ai jamais aimé."_

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque tout me revint en mémoire et je me laissai glisser au sol, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posant ma tête sur ces premiers. La douleur de son abandon me revint comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et tout à coup, je me fichais éperdument de ce que les deux vampires présents dans la pièce pourraient me faire. Mon corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux, les vampires ne pouvant pas verser de larmes.

Depuis son départ, ma volonté de devenir un vampire avait complètement disparu. L'éternité sans lui ne m'intéressait pas et voilà qu'il avait fallu que Laurent me transforme. A cette pensée, je relevai de suite la tête.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez fait fuir ? lançai-je en regardant Charlotte, préférant m'adresser à elle plutôt qu'à l'homme qui me terrifiait.

\- On est arrivé juste à temps, oui, répondit-elle. Encore un peu et il te vidait de ton sang.

\- Vous auriez dû le laisser faire, grommelai-je en posant à nouveau la tête sur mes genoux. Je préfère milles fois mourir plutôt qu'être un vampire.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es désormais, ma belle, intervint Peter

Un grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine et je l'entendis grogner à son tour. Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule et je me relevai rapidement, m'éloignant. Collée au mur, je vis la femme s'approcher lentement de moi.

\- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, Bella, m'apaisa t-elle. Nous voulons juste t'aider.

\- Tu veux m'aider? fis-je ironique. Alors tue-moi. Vous me devez bien ça après avoir empêché Laurent d'en finir avec moi.

\- Quoi? Tu le connaissais? s'étonna t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je le connaissais !

\- Tu veux dire que tu connaissais l'existence des vampires avant qu'il ne t'attaque? m'interrogea Peter en s'approchant rapidement de moi.

Sa proximité soudaine me fit paniquer et mon instinct se remit en marche. Le repoussant, je me précipitai à vitesse vampirique vers la fenêtre et sans même me préoccuper de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, sautai à travers avant de me mettre à courir.

 _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Nhésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre très bientôt ! :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été surprise de voir qu'à peine quelques heures après la publication du premier chapitre, j'avais déjà 4 reviews. Je vous remercie énormément et je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu ! :) Je vous laisse avec la lecture de ce deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous passionnera également.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture , on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 2**

Je courrais le plus rapidement possible, désirant m'éloigner de ces deux vampires qui avaient causé ma transformation en empêchant Laurent de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. A peine quelques secondes après mon départ précipité, je les entendis se mettre à ma poursuite et accélérer ma course. Mon instinct me poussait à m'éloigner d'eux, me disait qu'ils étaient dangereux, leurs cicatrices en étant la preuve. Certes, la femme semblait être d'une certaine gentillesse et j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance et lui demander de m'aider mais l'homme me terrifiait et cela était sans doute dû à son côté guerrier. Tous les hommes que j'avais connu étant humaine – en dehors de Charlie évidemment – m'avait blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors plus jamais je ne m'autoriserais à faire confiance à l'un d'eux.

\- Bella, attends, me cria Charlotte.

Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à accélérer, une odeur délicieuse me parvint et je me stoppai. Ma gorge était tout d'un coup en feu et je mourrais d'envie de calmer la douleur que cela me provoquait. Était-ce ce dont les Cullen m'avaient de nombreuses fois parlé ? Était-ce cela la douleur de la soif ? Je posai une main sur ma gorge tout en poussant un grognement. J'avais si soif ! Profitant de mon arrêt, Peter et Charlotte étaient parvenus à me rejoindre et me regardaient avec méfiance.

\- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi, me dit Charlotte.

\- Que fait un humain dans cet forêt? râla Peter.

\- On s'en fout, s'énerva Charlotte. Au moins, elle va pouvoir se nourrir sans attirer l'attention.

Un humain ? Était-ce son odeur que j'avais senti ? Aux regards que me lançaient les deux vampires, je n'en avais aucun doute. L'odeur me parvint une nouvelle fois et je dus couper ma respiration pour ne pas courir m'abreuver de son sang. Je ne voulais pas tuer d'humains. J'étais certes devenu un vampire assoiffé de sang mais jamais, je ne m'en prendrais à eux. L'image de Charlie, de Renée ou encore de toutes les autres personnes que j'avais côtoyé étant humaine était encore présente dans mon esprit. Je refusais de faire subir à quelqu'un ce que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on leur fasse. Personne ne méritait de mourir comme un simple bout de viande. Cela semblait évident que Peter et Charlotte n'étaient pas végétariens et qu'ils se nourrissaient de sang humain mais ce ne serait pas mon cas. Me concentrant, je dus faire appel à toutes mes forces pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cette odeur qui se rapprochait.

Courant dans la direction opposée, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le bord d'un ruisseau. Respirant à nouveau, je pus alors sentir une nouvelle odeur et je vis rapidement qu'elle appartenait à ce puma situé à environ deux cents mètres de moi. L'odeur était certes moins tentante que celle que j'avais senti un peu plus tôt mais je préférais m'en prendre à un animal plutôt qu'à un humain. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, je me jetai sur l'animal, atterrissant sur son dos et plantai mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Le sang inonda alors ma bouche et je buvais avidement, ignorant les débattements de l'animal qui voulait s'échapper. Le feu dans ma gorge se calma légèrement au fur et à mesure que je buvais et rapidement, je repoussais la carcasse du puma.

Alors que j'aurais cru que ma soif aurait diminué, il n'en était rien. Ma gorge me brûlait toujours et je m'empressai de trouver un autre animal pour apaiser ma douleur. A cet instant, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au sang et je m'en serais horrifiée si je n'avais pas été à ce point assoiffée. J'étais consciente que Charlotte et Peter n'étaient pas loin et qu'ils me surveillaient mais je m'en fichais. S'ils voulaient jouer aux baby-sitter, c'était leur choix. Tant qu'ils ne m'empêchaient pas de me nourrir alors ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après avoir bu avidement le sang de deux pumas, trois biches et un ours, je pus enfin penser à autre chose qu'à ma soif. La culpabilité s'insinua alors en moi et je finis par à nouveau par me stopper près du ruisseau. Baissant les yeux sur mes vêtements, je remarquai qu'ils étaient complètement abîmés et couverts de sang par endroit. Qu'avais-je fait ? Que m'avait-il pris ? Je savais que la soif chez les nouveaux-nés était incontrôlable mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le soit à ce point. Je ne pus retenir le sanglot qui me secoua et rapidement, Charlotte fut près de moi.

\- Ca va aller, fit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en plantant son regard dans le mien. Ce que tu as fait est tout à fait normal.

\- Mouais, c'est vrai que c'est normal un vampire bouffeur de lapins, ironisa Peter en s'appuyant contre un arbre non loin de nous.

Charlotte le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit taire puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Bella. Je te promets de t'aider.

\- Je ne voulais plus devenir un vampire, sanglotai-je. Je ne voulais plus.

\- Chut, calme-toi, murmura t-elle doucement en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me tendis légèrement puis me laissai aller dans ses bras, sanglotant fortement. Je savais que me plaindre sur mon sort ne changerait rien à ce que j'étais devenu, que je devais accepter d'être désormais condamné à vivre l'éternité mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais vouée à vivre seule et dans la douleur. Je n'avais pas réussi à me remettre de son abandon, de leur abandon étant humaine alors j'étais persuadée que je n'y parviendrais pas plus aujourd'hui. Il m'avait brisé et j'étais certaine de ne jamais pouvoir me reconstruire. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour cela.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Bella ? me demanda Charlotte avec tristesse.

\- Je.. je ne veux pas en parler, répondis-je ma voix se brisant.

Me reculant légèrement, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer puis pris enfin le temps de regarder les deux vampires. Peter était grand, brun et avait une carrure imposante. L'assurance, la puissance et l'autorité se dégageaient de lui et cela créa à nouveau un sentiment de peur chez moi. Son apparence et son attitude me laissait penser que n'importe qui de normalement constitué n'aurait pas envie de s'en prendre à lui. Quand à Charlotte, elle était grande et fine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient assez courts mais elle n'en restait pas moins magnifiques. A vrai dire, ils l'étaient tous les deux à leur manière et je ne pus m'empêcher de me trouver banale, voire affreuse, à côté d'eux.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, lança Peter.

Charlotte approuva et me demanda gentiment de les suivre, ce que je fis ne sachant pas où aller. J'étais coincée. Soit je faisais un minimum confiance à ses vampires qui m'avait recueilli chez eux durant ma transformation, soit je m'en allais, ce qui signifiait être seule. En étais-je capable ? Etais-je capable de rester seule et de me débrouiller par moi-même ? J'en doutais. J'avais été si stupide en étant humaine, pourquoi cela en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui ?

Arrivant devant la demeure où ils vivaient, je constatai alors seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une grande villa à la façade marron s'étendant sur près de deux cents mètres et possédant trois étages. Au vu de la fenêtre brisé au troisième, je compris que c'est de cet endroit que j'avais sauté, soit à près de sept mètres de haut. Charlotte me fit signe de la suivre et nous allâmes nous installer dans le salon. Il était magnifique. Chaque meuble laissait penser par son apparence à un style texan et je devinai aisément que certains étaient très anciens. Une télé écran plat de près de deux mètres était située face à un canapé et deux fauteuils.

\- Assieds-toi, m'intima la vampire. Il faut qu'on parle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et m'installai dans un des fauteuils tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans le canapé. Ce n'est qu'en les voyant installés l'un près de l'autre que je devinai qu'ils étaient ensemble. Étonnamment, cela ne me surpris pas et je me sentis stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Ils semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre et les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient ne trompaient pas. Face à cet amour si évident entre eux, la douleur sourde ,qui était présente depuis déjà plusieurs mois en moi, s'intensifia légèrement et inconsciemment, je posai une main sur ma poitrine tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Je veux que tu saches que tu es la bienvenue ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites, me lança doucement Peter.

La surprise me fit relever les yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas venant de lui, c'était bien ce genre de paroles.

\- Pourquoi ? murmurai-je baissant les yeux à nouveau. Vous ne me connaissez pas. D'ailleurs, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- On a trouvé tes papiers dans ta camionnette avant de la brûler pour faire croire à ta mort, répondit-il simplement. Une fois cela fait, on s'est empressé de t'emmener ici avant que quelqu'un ne débarque. Heureusement pour nous, ta transformation a duré plus de temps que prévu donc on a eu le temps de tout organiser pour ta nouvelle vie avec nous.

\- Combien de temps ai-je brûlé ?

\- Près d'une semaine, répondit Charlotte.

\- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

Je me souvenais assez de mes conversations avec les Cullen pour savoir que toute transformation durait au maximum trois jours alors le fait que cela ait pris le double pour moi ne me rassurait pas. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur moi ? D'abord il me faisait perdre mon âme sœur ainsi que la famille à laquelle j'avais cru faire parti, il me faisait perdre mon meilleur ami, puis j'avais dû subir l'attaque de Laurent et cette transformation non désirée et voilà que maintenant je n'étais pas un vampire normal. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Charlotte dût sentir ma panique car elle fut soudain agenouillée devant moi.

\- Tout va bien, m'apaisa t-elle. Cela signifie juste que tu dois être plus puissante que n'importe quel vampire. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Je ne veux pas être puissante. Je ne veux pas de cette éternité, murmurai-je.

\- Tu n'as plus le choix, s'énerva Peter. Merde à la fin, tu devrais être contente de ne pas être morte, tu devrais te réjouir d'avoir l'éternité devant toi. Arrête de faire ta gamine pleurnicheuse et …

\- J'aurais préféré ! le coupai-je furieuse. Et c'est de votre faute si je ne le suis pas ! De votre faute si je suis condamnée à vivre éternellement avec la douleur de son abandon et de leur trahison ! De votre faute !

Folle de rage, je me jetais sur Peter, prête à lui en mettre une. De quel droit se permettait-il de me dire quoi faire et comment être ? De quel droit se permettait-il de me juger ?! Il ne savait rien de moi. Il connaissait certes mon identité mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait qui j'étais et ce que j'avais enduré. Il ne savait pas ce que je vivais depuis qu'il était parti, il n'était pas au courant de la douleur que je ressentais continuellement. J'étais même certaine qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que je ressentais. Malheureusement pour moi, il était bien plus fort. M'attrapant par le cou, il me souleva du sol tandis que je me débattais furieusement et me plaqua contre un mur. Je tentai de lui donner un coup pour qu'il me lâche mais il l'évita et resserra sa prise.

\- Calme-toi, grogna t-il. Ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? criai-je. Me tuer ? Vas-y, je n'attends que ça !

\- Occupe-toi d'elle avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je finirais par regretter, lança t-il énervé à sa compagne, tout en me lâchant.

Il quitta alors la pièce rapidement et alors que je voulus le suivre, Charlotte me retint et me demanda de me calmer, ce qui s'avéra particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette émotion, que je ne savais plus comment faire pour me calmer. Depuis plusieurs mois, les seuls sentiments que j'avais ressenti étaient la souffrance, le sentiment d'abandon, la perte, la trahison et également la peur. En y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais ressenti que des émotions négatives. La colère était le seul sentiment qui me faisait réagir, qui me faisait bouger , contrairement aux autres qui n'avaient fait que me paralyser.

Tout d'un coup, les paroles que m'avait dit celui que j'aimais en me quittant me revinrent en mémoire et alors que ces derniers mois, je n'avais fait que me lamenter à propos de ces dernières,que me laisser aller à la douleur de leur abandon, de son abandon, cette fois-ci ce fut la colère qui remplaça la douleur. Oui, j'avais été naïve de croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer, qu'ils pouvaient me considérer comme un membre de leur famille mais ils n'auraient jamais dû agir ainsi avec moi. Laurent avait raison, je n'avais été que leur chien domestique. Les Cullen se croyaient meilleurs en ne tuant pas d'humains mais ils faisaient pire que cela : ils jouaient avec leurs sentiments puis les rabaissaient plus bas que terre. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait avec moi. Et de leur faute, j'avais vécu les pires mois de ma vie. Durant tout ce temps, j'avais cru que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit été vrai mais aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était leur donner mon amour et ma confiance et ils en avaient joué. Je n'étais certes pas parfaite mais personne ne l'était et encore moins eux. Ils m'avaient brisé mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Je ne me laisserais plus aller. J'allais me battre pour me reconstruire. J'avais enfin trouver le seul moyen pour cela : la colère.

 **Un an et demi plus tard**

\- Bella, tu viens ? m'appela Charlotte.

\- J'arrive, lui répondis-je en fermant mon carnet et en le rangeant dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

Comme tous les six mois, Charlotte désirait aller refaire sa garde-robe et évidemment, elle m'emmener à chaque fois. La première fois où nous y avions été, elle avait dû me menacer de ne plus me parler pendant plus d'une décennie pour que je vienne avec elle et j'avais fini par craquer. Charlotte était ma seule amie, la seule personne avec Peter à qui je faisais confiance alors supporter une journée de shopping n'était pas si cher payé comparé à ce qu'ils faisaient pour moi.

En effet, après ma transformation, Peter et Charlotte s'étaient occupés de moi, de ma formation. Même si au début tout n'avait pas été facile avec ce premier, nous avions fini par nous rapprocher et aujourd'hui, il était comme mon frère. Quelques jours après mon réveil en tant que vampire, j'avais fait part aux deux vampires que je ne désirais pas tuer d'humains, que j'allais me contenter de me nourrir d'animaux et même si cela n'avait pas été facile pour eux qui avaient un régime normal, ils avaient fini par l'accepter. Chacun était libre de choisir la vie qu'il voulait mener, comme disait Charlotte. Adopter un régime végétarien n'était pas facile mais heureusement pour moi, il s'était avéré que je pouvais résister au sang humain assez facilement. Deux mois après ma transformation, nous étions partis en ville car Peter voulait tester mon self-contrôle. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que je craque et que je m'en prenne à un humain, j'avais marché parmi eux pendant près d'une heure, décidant de rentrer uniquement quand ma soif commençait à se faire de plus en plus pressante. Ce jour-là, Charlotte et Peter n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux. N'importe quel nouveau-né d'à peine deux mois n'aurait pas réussi à se contrôler et pourtant je l'avais fait avec aisance.

Suite à cela, ils pensèrent encore davantage que je n'étais pas comme les autres vampires et décidèrent de m'entraîner au combat, espérant voir si là aussi j'aurais quelques facilités. Chaque jour, Peter m'apprenait à me battre et même si au début je lui en voulais de tous ses coups que je prenais, j'avais rapidement compris qu'il faisait cela pour mon bien. Pour survivre dans le monde vampirique, il fallait être un bon combattant. Même s'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'on s'en prenne à moi, cela pouvait arriver et il fallait se préparer à toute éventualité. Les semaines passaient et les entraînements s'enchaînaient. Au bout de cinq mois d'entraînement, je parvins à être aussi doué que Peter et il ne faisait plus le poids dans un combat contre moi. Cela rendit fier mes deux amis et ils furent tout deux rassurés à l'idée que je savais désormais me défendre toute seule. D'après eux, le seul qui pouvait me battre était le dieu de la guerre. En apprenant ça, cela ne m'avait pas rassuré mais Charlotte s'était empressé de me rassurer en me disant qu'ils étaient amis et que jamais il ne s'en prendrait à moi.

C'est ainsi que j'appris l'histoire de Peter et Charlotte sept mois après ma transformation. Ils avaient été transformés il y a près de cent ans durant les guerres du sud. Ils s'étaient retrouvés mêlés à des guerres de clans où différents vampires cherchaient à avoir le plus grand territoire possible et n'avaient rien pu faire. Le premier à avoir été transformé avait été Peter. Heureusement pour lui, il s'était avéré être un très bon combattant et avait survécu à sa première année. Ils m'avaient expliqué qu'à l'époque on gardait les vampires uniquement durant leur première année car ce n'était que durant cette période qu'ils étaient au maximum de leur force, leur sang humain étant encore présent dans leur organisme. Peter s'était retrouvé à suivre les ordres du major Whitlock, aussi appelé le dieu de la guerre, qui lui même suivait les ordres de Maria, la vampire qui dirigeait ce clan. Charlotte avait été transformé cinq ans plus tard et avait également rejoint le clan. Puis sa première année était passée et Maria avait donné l'ordre de la tuer. Lorsque Charlotte était entrée dans la tente, ignorant ce qui l'attendait, Peter, qui était tombé sous son charme, s'était interposé entre elle et le major.

\- Je suppose que c'est par amitié pour moi qu'il ne l'a pas tué ce jour-là et qu'il nous a laissé partir, m'avait dit Peter pendant son récit.

Peter et Charlotte avaient été les premiers à parvenir à s'échapper d'un des clans du sud et ce, grâce au dieu de la guerre. Sans lui, Charlotte aurait été tué et Peter également pour s'être interposé. Après leur fuite, ils avaient pu voir qu'il existait autre chose en dehors de ce monde de guerre, de sang et de haine constante. Quelques mois plus tard, Peter était retourné au clan et avait supplié le major de le suivre, de quitter ce monde de brutalité et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Le major avait enfin réussi à trouver la paix à son tour et ce, grâce aux deux vampires qu'il avait sauvé. Ils vécurent ensemble pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'au jour où le major décida de partir de son côté et de laisser les deux compagnons.

\- Il a fini par se marier avec un autre de nos congénères et il est resté avec elle , avait continué Charlotte. Aujourd'hui, ils vivent avec un clan végétarien et le major a cessé de s'attaquer aux humains.

\- Lui aussi mange des lapins, comme toi, s'était moqué Peter.

En apprenant cela, j'avais été quelque peu étonnée car je ne connaissais que deux clans végétarien en ce monde : les Cullen et les Dénali. Cela voulait donc dire que le fameux dieu de la guerre, qui était redouté à travers le monde, appartenait à l'un de ses deux clans. Ce n'est qu'après avoir demandé quel était son prénom que j'appris qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. La colère était monté instantanément en moi et je leur avais hurlé que celui qu'ils disait être leur ami, n'était pas aussi bon qu'ils le pensaient et que sa famille n'était qu'un clan de manipulateur. Évidemment, Charlotte et Peter n'avaient pas compris ma réaction et je m'étais alors retrouvée forcer de tout leur raconter. J'avais pu y échapper dans plus de sept mois mais à partir de là, je ne pouvais plus garder cela pour moi. C'est également ce jour-là que mes deux amis apprirent pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu de cette transformation, pourquoi je n'avais pensé qu'à mourir juste après mon réveil et surtout, pourquoi j'étais à ce point renfermée sur moi-même.

Quand j'eus fini de leur raconter ce par quoi j'étais passée, ils avaient insulté Edward de tous les noms et promis qu'ils me vengeraient un jour. Ils avaient également insulté sa famille pour la manière dont ils m'avaient traités, insistant sur le fait que j'étais beaucoup trop bien pour eux, humaine ou non. La réaction la plus virulente suite à mon histoire fut dirigé vers Jasper. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui était arrivé, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait laissé sa famille et surtout sa femme agir de cette manière. Ils affirmaient que c'était cette dernière qui l'avait changé, qu'autrefois il n'était pas comme ça.

Je crois bien que c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'une véritable relation fraternelle naquit entre nous trois. Nous connaissions désormais nos histoires respectives et une nouvelle forme de confiance s'était installée entre nous. Durant les mois qui suivirent, Peter me demanda si je souhaitais porter leur nom de clan, c'est à dire Whitlock et je refusais gentiment. Il comprit pourquoi et ne m'en voulut pas. J'avais deux raisons à ce refus. Le premier : je ne désirais pas porter le même nom que Jasper car cela signifierait alors avoir un lien avec les Cullen et cela je refusais. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. La deuxième raison et la plus importante était que je désirais garder le nom de mon père. A cause de ma transformation, je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir et porter son nom pour le reste de mon éternité était le seul lien qu'il me restait avec lui. Quand j'avais pris conscience quelques jours après ma transformation que je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir, plus jamais entrer en contact avec lui, j'en avais été anéanti. Charlie avait été le seul à ne jamais m'abandonner, à être toujours là pour moi et voilà que j'avais dû lui dire adieu. Heureusement pour moi, Charlotte et Peter avaient été là et c'est grâce à eux qu'aujourd'hui j'allais mieux. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais épanouie mais au moins, je n'étais plus complètement malheureuse.

Descendant les escaliers, je rejoignis Charlotte dans le salon et tandis qu'elle mettait ses lentilles de contact, j'observais mes yeux dans le miroir de l'entrée. Suite à mon régime végétarien, ses derniers avaient fini par prendre une couleur dorée et même si cela était plus pratique lorsque nous devions aller en ville, cela me dérangeait tout de même et ce pour la simple et bonne raison, que les yeux des Cullen étaient exactement de la même couleur.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, sourit Charlotte.

Alors que nous montions dans la voiture et que Charlotte s'apprêtait à démarrer, Peter fut soudain près de nous et nous ordonna de descendre de voiture.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Encore ton don qui fait des siennes ? me moquai-je.

Comme certains vampires, Peter possédait un don, même si le sien était assez complexe. En effet, Peter était doté d'une grande intuition. Il ne pouvait pas lire l'avenir comme Alice mais il savait quand quelque chose allait arriver. C'était d'ailleurs suite à une intuition qu'il s'était retrouvé à Forks au moment où Laurent m'avait attaqué et suite à une autre qu'il avait su qu'il devait m'aider.

\- On a de la visite, se contenta t-il de répondre.

 _ **Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé !**_

 _ **A votre avis, qui vient rendre visite aux trois vampires ? Un ami ? Un ennemi ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain épisode ;)**_

 _ **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre et si vous l'avez aimé ! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Et si, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 3 est déjà en ligne. Étant étudiante et actuellement en vacances, j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire :P**

 **Je tenez à vous remercier de lire ma fanfiction. En l'espace de moins d'une semaine, vous êtes déjà 25 à me suivre, 9 à m'avoir mis dans leur favoris et plusieurs, à m'avoir mis des reviews alors un grand merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _« - On a de la visite, se contenta t-il de répondre. »_

A ces mots, Charlotte et moi sortîmes rapidement de la voiture et nous nous avançâmes rapidement vers l'entrée de la villa. Nous postant devant, Peter se mit un mètre devant nous et se mit à regarder la lisière de la forêt.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Mais, je sens que son arrivée va nous causer quelques problèmes.

Je fronçai les sourcils à ses paroles et regardai dans la même direction que Peter. Qui que cela puisse être, je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à nous, je ne le laisserai pas détruire cet havre de paix que Peter et Charlotte avait réussi à m'apporter. Si ce vampire tentait de s'attaquer à nous alors il le regretterait. Tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient, je sentis Peter se tendre de plus en plus, de même que Charlotte de part l'attitude de son mari. Soudain, une odeur me parvint et je grognai.

\- Du calme, Bella, murmura doucement Charlotte en me prenant la main. Attendons de voir ce qu'il nous veut.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses paroles, les bruits d'une course dans notre direction se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard un vampire apparût à la lisière de la forêt, exactement à l'endroit où Peter avait braqué son regard un peu plus tôt. Observant le nouveau venu, je constatai alors très rapidement qu'il m'était familier. Grand et athlétique, il semblait un peu plus musclé que Peter. Ses cheveux blonds mi-long ondulaient légèrement autour de son visage. Habillé d'un simple jean et d'un pull dont il avait relevé les manches, on pouvait voir sur sa peau une multitude de cicatrices. Il en possédait encore plus que Peter et Charlotte et la peur me prit instantanément, ce qui me fit pousser un grognement. En m'entendant grogner, le nouveau venu grogna à son tour et se mit en position défensive. L'entendre grogner me permit de détacher mon regard de ses cicatrices et je relevai les yeux vers son visage, tout en grognant également.

Mes grognements s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup et je me tendis. Mon corps se mit à trembler tandis que la douleur tentait de reprendre sa place par dessus la colère. Que faisait-il ici et pourquoi maintenant? Charlotte mit ses bras autour de ma taille comme pour me retenir et Jasper se redressa, tout en continuant de me regarder. Le voir ici me blessait et me rappelai comment sa famille s'était comportée avec moi. Certes, je n'avais jamais été proche de lui, bien au contraire mais il me rappelait toute la douleur que son frère m'avait infligé.

\- Putain major, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lui lança Peter.

\- Dis lui de se calmer puis je te répondrais, grogna t-il en me désignant d'un coup de tête tout en s'avançant vers Peter.

Sa remarque m'énerva et je grognai à nouveau, tout en me libérant de l'étreinte de Charlotte. J'avais beau être un vampire depuis près d'un an et demi désormais, mon côté impulsif ne s'était pas calmé. Sa famille m'avait certes utilisé comme un vulgaire animal domestique pendant plusieurs mois lorsque j'étais humaine mais je ne le laisserais pas continuer. Furieuse, je me jetai sur lui et lui donnai un violent coup de poing en plein visage, l'éjectant à une vingtaine de mètres.

\- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien ! criai-je folle de rage.

La rage me contrôlait et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus à nouveau, une puissante douleur dans l'estomac me fit m'écrouler au sol dans un gémissement plaintif. Jasper fut aussitôt sur moi et me tira les cheveux en arrière pour relever ma tête.

\- Jasper, arrête ! lança Charlotte paniquée.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et croisai aussitôt le regard de mon attaquant. Ses yeux étaient noirs et reflétaient sans doute la couleur des miens. Soudain, je le vis écarquiller les yeux et il me lâcha. La douleur qu'il m'infligeait grâce à son don disparut tout aussitôt et je pus me relever. Je voulus lui donner un nouveau coup mais il me retint par le bras.

\- Bella ? fit-il étonné.

Je me dégageai de sa prise et reculai tandis qu'il faisait un pas dans ma direction. Je savais Jasper empathe mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il puisse provoquer ce genre de douleur. Même en tentant d'y résister, je n'avais rien pu faire. Je compris alors pourquoi on l'appelait le dieu de la guerre et pourquoi tous les vampires le craignaient. Il y avait en lui quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant tant il était discret, voire invisible parmi les Cullen : la puissance. Il semblait si invincible que cela en était terrifiant.

\- Tu es vivante, murmura t-il.

Il m'observait les yeux écarquillés tout en continuant de s'avancer doucement vers moi. Son regard était empli d'émotions mais je n'aurais su les décrire. La peur s'intensifia en moi et je me précipitai vers Peter et Charlotte. Ma colère s'était d'un coup calmé face à sa réaction en me reconnaissant et la douleur avait pris sa place. Je ne voulais plus que lui et sa famille m'utilisent comme un simple jouet, je ne voulais plus me sentir aussi misérable que lorsque son frère m'avait annoncé qu'ils s'en allaient. Il dût sentir le tumulte d'émotions que sa présence suscitaient car il finit par s'arrêter. Tremblante, j'allais me blottir dans les bras de Peter, cachant mon visage contre son torse tandis que Charlotte caressait doucement mes cheveux en me murmurant des mots rassurants.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda t-il avec ce qu'il semblait être de la tristesse dans la voix.

\- Ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Elle vous a rencontré toi et ta putain de famille ! Voilà ce qui lui est arrivé, s'énerva celui que je considérais comme mon frère.

\- Je.. je ne comprends pas, répondit le major. Edward nous a dit que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car à la mention du nom de mon amour perdu, ma douleur s'intensifia et je ne pus retenir un cri de souffrance. Depuis le jour de son départ, pas une seule fois je n'avais prononcé son nom à haute voix, pas une seule fois je n'avais voulu l'entendre. Même quand j'avais raconté mon histoire à Peter et Charlotte, je ne l'avais pas prononcé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Même si cette dernière année, je n'avais ressenti que de la colère envers eux, envers lui, je n'étais pas parvenue à tourner la page. La douleur était toujours là, enfouie sous la colère. J'avais fait en sorte d'y penser le moins possible pour ne pas replonger dans cette dépression que j'avais connu humaine et voilà que Jasper arrivait et anéantissait tous les efforts que j'avais fait ces derniers mois. Je me sentais si vulnérable !

Tout d'un coup, je sentis Peter et Charlotte se tendre puis ce premier resserra son étreinte sur moi. Cela me fit relever la tête et je remarquai alors qu'une bulle protectrice s'était étendue autour de nous trois, nous protégeant ainsi du monde extérieur.

\- C'est toi qui fait ça ? s'étonna Charlotte.

\- Je...je..., balbutiai-je.

Était-ce mon don ? Était-ce ce que Peter avait toujours voulu dire en disant qu'un jour je découvrirais mon véritable potentiel ? Je sentis quelque chose heurter cette bulle protectrice et celle-ci s'élargit encore plus comme pour nous protéger.

\- Tout va bien, Bella, m'apaisa Peter. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Nous ne laisserons pas le major te faire du mal, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête, me sentant quelque peu rassurée et ce qui ressemblait à un bouclier, disparut aussitôt. Je me sentis à nouveau vulnérable et mes tremblements reprirent, ce qui poussa Peter a resserré son étreinte une fois de plus. Tournant légèrement la tête vers Jasper, je remarquai que celui-ci s'était rapproché, se retrouvant à à peine trois mètres de nous et qu'il avait son regard braqué sur moi. Qu'attendait-il ? S'il voulait que je revienne avec lui et sa famille pour à nouveau jouer le rôle de petite distraction alors il pouvait toujours rêver. Jamais, je ne retournerai vers eux, pas après tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait endurer. Mon regard et celui du major s'accrochèrent quelques instants et cela me perturba. Je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir et je frémis sachant que c'était lui qui provoquait cela.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? répéta t-il doucement.

Nos regards restèrent soudés encore quelques instants puis je dus faire preuve de toute ma volonté pour enfin détourner les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi étais-je resté ainsi figer face à son regard sur moi ? Un souvenir très ancien me revint alors en mémoire. Cela datait de l'époque où James me traquait et où avec Alice et Jasper nous étions parti nous réfugier à Phoenix. Même si Alice avait fait en sorte de ne jamais nous laisser seul tous les deux, il était arrivé un moment où elle avait dû aller m'acheter de la nourriture et par conséquent, je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Jasper dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué. Je me souviens qu'il avait tenté de me calmer de par son don et voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il s'était rapproché et m'avait parlé calmement, tentant de me rassurer. J'avais croisé son regard comme aujourd'hui et nous étions ainsi restés hypnotisés l'un par l'autre jusqu'au retour de sa compagne. A l'époque, ces quelques minutes de solitude avec lui avaient été plus que salvatrices. Je crois bien que je ne m'étais jamais senti autant en sécurité qu'à cet instant-là. Malheureusement, une fois Alice revenue, Jasper avait réinstauré cette distance entre nous et je dirais même qu'il était encore plus distant qu'avant.

\- Bella ? m'interpella Peter.

Je relevai la tête et constatai qu'il me regardait inquiet. Il était rare que je me perde ainsi dans mes souvenirs et surtout, dans mes souvenirs concernant Jasper. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je lançai :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit-il tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva à un mètre de nous, ses yeux dorés me fixant intensément. Je voulus me reculer face à sa proximité soudaine mais l'étreinte de Peter m'en empêchait. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'essayai de ne pas me laisser aller à la panique même si cela s'avérait assez difficile. Je m'étais battue ces derniers mois pour contrôler mes émotions, pour ne plus les laisser prendre le contrôle sur mon corps et j'y étais parvenue jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque ici.

\- Major, tu as intérêt de répondre de suite où je te promets que je vais te bosser les fesses, s'énerva à son tour Charlotte.

Le sourire de Jasper se fana et ses yeux noircirent une nouvelle fois.

\- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Char', lui rappela t-il.

\- Je n'oublie pas, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne te laisserais pas la blesser encore plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser, la contredit-il. Bien au contraire.

Un rire ironique sortit de ma bouche tandis que la colère se déversait en moi. Il n'avait jamais voulu me blesser ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir tenté de m'attaquer ce jour où je m'étais coupée mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait rêvé pendant plusieurs mois de s'abreuver de mon sang. Son frère me l'avait assez répété. Même en m'abandonnant en plein milieu de la forêt, il avait insisté sur le fait que Jasper avait accepté ma présence parmi eux juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir mon sang un jour ou l'autre. De plus, il avait laissé sa famille se servir de moi et il avait dû se douter qu'un jour, cela finirait par me blesser. Comment osait-il mentir ainsi ?

\- Décidément, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es marié avec Alice et pourquoi tu fais parti des Cullen, commentai-je avec haine. Vous êtes tous aussi hypocrites les uns que les autres.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et me dirigeai à vitesse vampirique vers la forêt.

\- J'ai besoin de chasser, lançai-je à Charlotte et Peter. Ne lui dîtes rien sur moi et s'il vous plaît, faîte en sorte qu'il s'en aille.

Sur ce, je m'enfonçai dans les bois, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le major Whitlock et moi.

 **Point de vue Jasper**

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de moi et elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Lorsque j'étais allée à Forks il y a un an, j'avais été anéanti d'apprendre qu'elle était décédée dans un accident de voiture. J'avais passé des heures, voire des jours devant sa tombe, me cachant uniquement quand d'autres personnes venaient y déposer des fleurs. La savoir morte m'avait tellement anéanti que j'avais enfin eu la preuve de ce que j'avançais depuis l'attaque de James. Bella était mon âme-sœur. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Durant des mois, je n'avais pas voulu l'accepter et je m'étais tenu le plus possible à l'écart d'elle. A l'époque, elle était en couple avec mon frère Edward et en était follement amoureuse à tel point qu'elle ne voyait que lui. J'avais longtemps souffert de leur proximité mais n'avais jamais rien dit. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Edward l'avait persuadé qu'elle était son âme-sœur et elle y croyait dur comme fer. Elle semblait heureuse avec Edward alors j'avais préféré m'effacer. La savoir heureuse me suffisait.

J'étais conscient que les sentiments d'Edward à son encontre étaient bien différents de ce qu'il lui disait. En effet, il ne l'aimait pas. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était son sang et il se plaisait à y résister. Malheureusement, je n'avais rien remarqué. Ils savaient parfaitement joué la comédie quand j'étais près de lui, et réussissait à masquer ces réelles émotions. Si j'avais su bien avant que Bella n'était pour lui qu'une distraction alors je serai intervenu et j'aurais fait en sorte qu'elle voit son vrai visage. Je n'ai remarqué cette comédie d'Edward que le jour du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella. Au moment même où elle s'est coupée avec ce bout de papier, la soif d'Edward m'est tombé dessus brutalement et j'ai enfin eu un aperçu de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. J'ai pu voir dans ses yeux cette lueur meurtrière que je connaissais si bien pour l'avoir déjà eu moi-même et j'ai paniqué. Je me suis précipitée vers Bella pour la mettre à l'abri mais Edward a réussi à me repousser. Il a convaincu le reste de la famille que je ne me contrôlais plus et que je voulais m'en prendre à elle, que son sang m'avait rendu assoiffé, ce qui était entièrement faux. Certes, le sang de Bella était complètement envoûtant mais ma soif n'était rien comparé à ma volonté de la protéger. Jamais, je n'aurais pu lui faire de mal, même si ma famille semblait persuadée du contraire.

Carlisle l'avait soigné et quelques jours plus tard, Edward prenait la décision de la quitter, soit disant pour la préserver de notre monde. Toute la famille croyait en son amour pour elle et avait accepté sa décision. Si Bella pouvait rester humaine et ne pas perdre son âme alors il fallait tout faire pour. J'étais d'accord avec cela alors je n'ai rien dit. Nous finîmes par quitter l'état de Washington et partîmes nous installer quelques temps chez nos cousins d'Alaska, les Dénali. C'est là que j'avais pris conscience qu'Edward avait décidé de quitter Bella uniquement car il désirait passer du bon temps avec Tanya Dénali et non pour la protéger. Furieux, j'avais décidé de quitter la famille pendant quelques temps et Alice m'avait fait promettre de ne pas retourner à Forks, de laisser Bella nous oublier. J'avais accepté, même si cela me déchirait le cœur. Si c'était le seul moyen pour que celle qui faisait battre mon cœur reste en vie alors j'allais rester loin d'elle.

En revenant près de ma famille quelques semaines plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'Edward et Alice s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Il ne me fallut que quelques heures pour deviner qu'ils étaient désormais amant. Même si je n'étais plus amoureux d'Alice depuis bien longtemps, je devins furieux en apprenant cela. Après tout, nous étions toujours mariés et elle me devait la fidélité. Pas une seule fois en près de cinquante ans je ne l'avais trompé et voilà qu'elle, elle n'hésitait pas à aller dans les bras d'un autre pendant mon absence. Ce jour-là, Edward s'était retrouvé avec ses parties arrachées et Alice avec un contrat de divorce entre les mains. J'en avais assez de cette comédie et j'avais préféré y mettre un terme. J'avais ramassé mes affaires et était parti. La seule chose que j'avais regretté en quittant les Cullen était de devoir m'éloigner d'Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle. Après des décennies à leur côté, ils étaient véritablement devenu des amis pour moi.

Durant les mois qui avaient suivi, j'avais habité tout seul dans ma propriété au nord du Canada. J'avais construit cette cabane juste après avoir quitté Peter et Charlotte et ces dernières décennies, j'y étais retourné à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de solitude et de tranquillité. Une année passa, durant laquelle, je tentais tant bien que mal d'oublier celle qui occupait sans cesse mes pensées. Je n'y étais jamais parvenu et la douleur de notre éloignement empirait chaque jour. C'est un an après notre départ de Forks que je pris la décision d'y retourner. Je voulais voir si elle était heureuse, si elle nous avait oublié et si elle vivait sa vie humaine comme elle aurait dû la vivre. C'est là que j'avais appris sa mort.

Durant des mois, je n'avais été que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avais voulu revenir au régime humain mais à chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à m'abreuver du sang de l'un d'entre eux, son image s'imposait à moi et m'en empêchait. La douleur était devenue ma meilleure amie et le remord mon nouveau compagnon. Tous les jours, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me répéter que si je n'étais pas parti de Forks alors elle serait toujours en vie et peut-être qu'elle et moi serions heureux ensemble. Je souffrais tellement de sa disparition que j'avais finis par comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour la rejoindre : la mort. C'est ainsi que je m'étais dirigé vers la demeure de mes plus vieux amis sur cette terre : Peter et Charlotte. Ils étaient les seuls en qui j'avais assez confiance pour savoir qu'ils me rendraient ce service. Ils ne supporteraient pas de me voir ainsi souffrir et respecteraient ma volonté.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé à proximité de chez eux, j'avais de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient accompagné mais n'y avais pas fait attention. Ce n'est qu'en entendant ce vampire grogner que je m'étais tendu et que j'avais grogner à mon tour. Mon instinct de guerrier était revenu à la charge et je m'étais préparé à devoir l'affronter. Rapidement, ces grognements avaient cessé et j'avais senti la peur et la douleur la consumaient. Je n'y avais pas prêté la moindre attention, trop focalisé sur ma propre souffrance.

\- Putain major, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? m'avait lancé Peter.

\- Dis lui de se calmer puis je te répondrais, avais-je répondu en grognant tout en désignant d'un coup de tête ce vampire qui se croyait sans doute assez fort pour me défier.

Dans la minute qui avait suivi, ce dernier m'avait attaqué et je m'étais retrouvé encastré dans un arbre. Totalement surpris, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir et n'avais pas pu me défendre. C'était la première fois depuis ma transformation qu'un vampire parvenait à me surprendre de cette manière et j'en étais furieux. J'avais lancé une salve de douleur sur la femelle qui s'était écroulé au sol face à la puissance de mon don et m'étais jeté sur elle, prêt à la tuer avant de mourir moi-même. Ce n'est qu'en relevant ses cheveux et en croisant son regard que je m'étais enfin rendu compte à qui j'avais affaire. Bouleversé à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal, j'avais de suite cessé d'utiliser mon don et l'avais relâché. Elle était là, prêt de moi. Elle était vivante. Durant des mois, je l'avais cru morte et voilà que je la retrouvais ici avec Peter et Charlotte. Je l'avais à peine lâché qu'elle s'était précipitée dans les bras de ce premier, s'y blottissant et Charlotte tentait de la calmer. Elle était paniquée, effrayée et souffrait. Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'être la cause de ces tourments.

\- Rentrons, on doit parler, me lança Peter me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que j'observais l'endroit où elle était partie. Je mourrais d'envie de la suivre mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et de s'éloigner un peu de moi. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait elle aussi cette attraction ? J'en doutais. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti quand elle avait posé ses yeux sur moi c'était de la souffrance, de la colère et de la peur. Je comprenais ces deux derniers sentiments : sa colère devait être dû au fait qu'on l'ait laissé seul à Forks sans aucune protection et sa peur, à la présence de mes cicatrices. N'importe quel vampire me craignait en me voyant. Mes cicatrices étaient visibles à de nombreux endroits sur ma peau et cela montrait à quel point je pouvais être dangereux. Peu de vampire survivait à autant d'attaques et c'est sans doute pour cela et pour ma férocité lors des guerres du sud que l'on m'avait surnommé le dieu de la guerre. Quand à sa souffrance, je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Je n'avais jamais rien fait pour la blesser. Certes, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment approché d'elle lorsqu'elle était humaine mais cela ne valait pas une telle souffrance.

\- Tu viens ? s'impatienta mon ami.

Je soupirai et les suivis à l'intérieur. Entrant dans leur demeure, je remarquai que la décoration et l'ameublement n'avaient pas particulièrement changé. Seule une télé et différents accessoires électroniques avaient été ajouté à la pièce. S'installant dans le canapé, Peter me fit signe de m'asseoir. Une fois cela fait, il me lança directement :

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, ironisai-je.

\- Jasper, je vais être claire avec toi, commença Charlotte en me regardant froidement. Je suis contente de te revoir mais je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à Bella. Nous te connaissons certes depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle mais elle fait partie de la famille. Bella est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur alors si je dois risquer ma vie pour la protéger, je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Il en est de même pour moi, approuva Peter. Si t'avoir ici la fait trop souffrir, je te demanderais de partir. Tu es mon ami, major mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

Les voir ainsi attacher à Bella et autant protecteur me rassura. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule et qu'elle avait des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter. Le fait que ces personnes soient Peter et Charlotte me rassuraient doublement. Ils n'existaient personne de plus fidèle et de plus loyaux qu'eux.

\- Qui l'a transformé ? demandai-je, la question me brûlant les lèvres depuis que je l'avais reconnu.

\- Un dénommé Laurent, répondit Peter au bout de quelques secondes. Il était en train de s'abreuver de son sang quand on l'a interrompu. La transformation était inévitable.

Un grognement sortit de ma bouche à la mention de ce sale traître et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il nous avait donné des informations sur James lorsque celui-ci traquait Bella, pour ensuite s'en prendre à elle. J'allais lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à elle. La colère était montée d'un coup en moi et j'avais dû la projeter car Charlotte me lança :

\- Du calme major. Il est mort. On s'est chargé de lui.

\- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à elle ? demandai-je, le soulagement perceptible dans ma voix.

\- Bella nous a dit qu'il était en mission pour une certaine Victoria, m'informa Peter.

\- Je vois que j'ai bien fait de la tuer, grognai-je.

\- Elle est morte ?

\- Oui, je l'ai tué il y a quelques mois maintenant.

Durant les quelques semaines où j'avais quitté ma famille, j'en avais profité pour la traquer. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle profite de notre départ de Forks pour s'en prendre à Bella. N'importe quel vampire qui perdait son compagnon souhaitait se venger et le seul moyen que Victoria avait pour cela était de s'en prendre à celle que James avait traqué. Emmett et Rosalie avaient voulu m'accompagner dans ma traque mais j'avais refusé. J'avais besoin d'être seul et de m'occuper de cela moi-même.

\- Bella sera soulagée, sourit Charlotte en regardant son compagnon.

Dire que je n'étais pas jaloux de leur relation aurait été mentir. Je les enviais. Peter et Charlotte étaient compagnons d'âme et ils vivaient ensemble depuis leur transformation. Il suffisait de les regarder pour voir à quel point ils s'aimaient et à quel point ils étaient fusionnels. J'aurais aimé avoir ce genre de relation avec Bella. J'aurais aimé la rendre heureuse, la voir épanouie à mes côtés et pouvoir l'avoir dans mes bras. Cela n'était pas près d'arriver j'en étais bien conscient mais je ferais tout pour la séduire. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus humaine, j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait enfin que nous étions liés et qu'elle m'appartenait tout comme je lui appartenais. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais un jour, elle le comprendrait. Pour l'instant, le principal était de la savoir vivante et en sécurité.

\- Major, que se passe t-il ? m'interrogea doucement Peter, le ton moins dur.

\- Bella est ma compagne, murmurai-je.

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce troisième chapitre. Bravo à tout ceux qui ont deviné que le nouvel arrivant était Jasper ! :) A votre avis, que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos idées ;)**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 4 est déjà disponible. Profitez, je suis inspirée :P**_

 _ **Merci à toutes ses personnes qui me suivent chaque jour et qui lisent mon histoire. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plaît et de vous voir si impatient à lire la suite :)**_

 _ **Un grand remerciement à : Sora-Neiya , ElysaLlove , larosesurleau , N'giie, Ptite-Julie05, scpotter , PierceOlivera , gaellezjey, MaOrie , Grazie, .7334, lisou pour vos reviews qui me donnent le courage de continuer à écrire chaque jour et qui me montre que mes écrits peuvent plaire. Encore merci ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Point de vue Bella**

J'avais fini de chasser depuis deux bonnes heures mais je n'osais pas retourner à la villa. Même si j'avais demandé à Peter et Charlotte de faire en sorte que Jasper s'en aille, j'étais certaine qu'il serait encore là. La question était : pour combien de temps ? Assise près du ruisseau, j'observais l'eau ruisseler sur les rochers tout en me demandant pourquoi il était là. Sa famille allait-elle débarquer également ? Si c'était le cas, alors je partirais. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde même si cela signifiait quitter les seuls qui m'avaient aidé jusque là. Je ne voulais pas les quitter, ils étaient devenus mes amis, ma famille mais je n'aurais pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit risquer de souffrir encore davantage. J'avais réussi à sortir de cette dépression dans laquelle j'étais tombée humaine et je ne les laisserai pas m'y replonger.

En voyant Jasper, je n'avais pensé qu'à la souffrance que sa famille et surtout son frère m'avait causé. Je ne m'étais pas demandée une seule fois pourquoi il était venu seul. Après tout, il était marié alors pourquoi Alice n'était pas avec lui ? Mais désormais, alors que j'étais éloignée de lui, des tonnes de questions s'enchaînaient dans mon esprit et elles restaient toute sans réponse, me laissant perdue. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi seul ? Pourquoi avait-il été surpris en me voyant vivante ? Et que signifiait cette phrase ? Avait-il appris par des humains que j'étais morte ? Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il aille à Forks. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il apprenne que je ne faisais plus partie des humains, donc que j'étais morte, du moins pour eux. Etait-il aller à Forks ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Qu'était-il parti y faire ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il y avait été pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Non, cela était impossible. Pas après tout ce que son frère m'avait dit avant de partir. Les Cullen s'étaient moqués de moi, je n'avais été qu'une distraction alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il vienne à Forks pour moi.

\- Tes émotions sont sans dessus dessous, entendis-je soudain.

Sursautant, je me retournai prestement et me mis en position défensive. A quelques mètres de moi, Jasper était tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre. Je grognai et cela le fit sourire. Complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher et cela me contrariait. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui et si l'on avait décidé de m'attaquer, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Me redressant, je fis en sorte de m'éloigner d'encore quelques mètres au cas où et voyant cela, Jasper m'envoya des vagues de confiance.

\- Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton don sur moi, lançai-je froidement.

\- Je te promets de ne plus t'attaquer, Bella, dit-il en plantant son regard doré dans le mien. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si je t'avais reconnu avant. Tu ne risques rien avec moi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricanai-je mauvaise. Toi, tu préfères regarder et ne pas agir, c'est bien connu.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec incompréhension. Décidément, il était bon comédien ! Le voir ainsi faire semblant de ne pas comprendre m'énerva et je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique jusque la maison. Je ne voulais plus lui parler, je voulais qu'il s'en aille et pouvoir continuer de vivre tranquillement avec ma nouvelle famille. Arrivée dans l'allée menant à l'entrée, il m'attrapa le bras, me forçant à m'arrêter.

\- Bella, explique moi, me demanda t-il doucement.

\- Lâche-moi, criai-je en me libérant rapidement de sa prise.

En m'entendant crier, Peter fut directement près de moi et je me sentis aussitôt plus en sécurité. Il me demanda si ça allait et je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête tout en fusillant Jasper du regard.

\- Je t'interdis de m'approcher ou tu le regretteras, le menaçai-je. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Retourne auprès de ta femme et fous moi la paix.

Sur ce, je laissai les deux vampires se faire face et me précipitai dans ma chambre où Charlotte vint me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. M'allongeant sur mon lit, je poussai un gémissement plaintif. Pourquoi les Cullen s'acharnaient-ils à me pourrir la vie ?!

\- Ça va ? me demanda doucement Char en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore ici ? l'interrogeai-je en me redressant.

\- Il tient à rester quelques jours, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et vous le laissez faire ? Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait?

\- Écoute ma chérie, tu devrais peut-être avoir une discussion avec le major. Il n'est pas comme tu le penses.

\- Pardon ?! m'écriai-je en me levant brusquement.

Un puissant sentiment de trahison fit alors sa place en moi. Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça ? Je m'étais ouverte à elle et Peter, je leur avais fait confiance et il suffisait que Jasper passe quelques heures avec eux pour leur retourner le cerveau ? Je me sentis soudain stupide et me rendis compte qu'il avait eu raison en me lançant toutes ses remarques blessantes avant de rompre avec moi. J'étais bête et naïve et j'en avais encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne.

\- Bella, écoute..., commença t-elle.

\- Tais-toi !

Ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit tout d'un coup et Peter et Jasper entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux inquiets et Peter s'approcha de Charlotte. La colère faisait trembler tous mes membres et j'avais un mal fou à me contrôler. Comment avaient-ils pu me trahir ainsi ? Ils étaient au courant de la souffrance que m'avait infligé les Cullen, au courant au sujet de la façon dont ils m'avaient traité alors comment pouvaient-ils défendre ainsi Jasper ? J'avais soudain l'impression d'être à nouveau seule avec moi-même, d'être abandonné.

\- Calme-toi, Bella, m'intima doucement Jasper en s'approchant de moi.

\- Que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta Peter.

\- Elle se sent trahie et abandonnée, répondit-il en continuant de me fixer.

A la réponse de Jasper, Charlotte écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je...

\- Pas ce que je crois ?! la coupai-je furieuse. Tu oses le défendre et tu me dis que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?! Je me suis ouverte à toi, je me suis confiée à toi !

\- Nous ne t'avons jamais trahi, la défendit Peter. Bella, écoute-moi, si Charlotte a défendu Jasper, c'est uniquement parce que nous avons eu sa version sur le départ des Cullen. Et je pense que vous devriez en parler.

\- Sa version ?! m'écriai-je. Et vous l'avez cru ?!

\- Bella..., tenta Jasper.

\- Tais-toi ! Tout allait bien avant que tu débarques ici.

Ma colère était en train de prendre le dessus et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que je fasse confiance à des vampires, ils finissent par me trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre ? La fenêtre de ma chambre étant ouverte, je me précipitai à l'extérieur. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, pas après cela. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, quelqu'un me retint par le bras et je grognai tout en me dégageant. Me mettant en position défensive, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de Jasper et poussai un cri de rage. Tout ça était à cause de lui. S'il n'était pas venu ici alors nous aurions continuer de vivre normalement avec Peter et Charlotte. Nous serions aller faire du shopping comme cela était prévu et jamais, ils ne m'auraient trahi. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Cullen fasse toujours en sorte de me faire souffrir ?

Regardant Jasper dans les yeux, je fis en sorte de lui envoyer toute la rage et la haine que je ressentais à son égard, ou plus précisément à l'égard de sa famille.

\- Tu as peut-être réussi à leur faire avaler tes mensonges, grognai-je. Mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas.

\- Ce que je leur ai dit est l'entière vérité, me contredit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward t'a dit en partant mais c'est faux, il t'a menti.

A l'entente du prénom de son frère, je ne pus contenir ma colère plus longtemps et me jetai sur lui. Étrangement, au lieu de m'attaquer en retour, Jasper ne faisait que bloquer mes coups et se protéger de mes tentatives de le mordre. Cela m'énerva davantage et mes coups devinrent plus féroces. Lui et sa famille avaient détruit ma vie. Edward avait détruit ma vie. Je l'avais aimé de tout mon être et lui m'avait renvoyé mon amour en pleine figure comme un vulgaire chiffon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, mon ange ? M'interrogea tendrement Jasper tout en continuant de bloquer mes coups. Dis-le moi.

Son ton et le surnom qu'il avait employé m'énerva davantage et poussant un grognement, je parvins enfin à lui donner un coup en plein visage, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Je fus sur lui aussitôt, l'attrapant par les cheveux et alors que je m'apprêtais à enfoncer mes dents dans sa peau, quelque chose m'en empêcha. Je désirais le tuer pour me venger de tout ce que lui et sa famille m'avaient fait endurer mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus. Jasper se dégagea doucement de ma prise et me demanda une nouvelle fois de lui dire ce que son frère m'avait dit. Perturbée par le fait que quelque chose m'empêchait de le tuer, je fronçai les sourcils et me reculai de quelques mètres. Pourquoi n'en étais-je pas capable ? J'avais beau savoir me battre, si je n'étais pas capable de tuer alors à quoi cela servait-il ? Me retournant, je remarquai alors que Charlotte et Peter étaient sur le perron, nous observant avec inquiétude. La douleur de leur trahison se fit alors ressentir et je détournai rapidement le regard.

\- Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit, insista Jasper.

Je serrais les poings face à son insistance et me retournant à nouveau vers lui, lançai furieuse :

\- Toute la vérité, voilà ce qu'il m'a dit, grognai-je.

\- Raconte-moi. S'il te plaît.

Un nouveau grognement sortit de ma bouche tandis que le souvenir de ma discussion avec Edward me revint en mémoire. J'eus alors l'impression d'y être à nouveau et m'effondrai au sol incapable d'échapper à ce tourment d'émotion que ce souvenir faisait naître en moi. Jasper fut aussitôt agenouillé devant moi, me regardant avec inquiétude. Je croisai alors son regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que... , balbutia t-il.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car nous fûmes tout deux happés par mon souvenir.

 _« La journée avait été longue. Le soleil ayant fait son apparition à Forks, Alice et Edward n'avaient pas mis les pieds en cours. Tout en roulant jusque chez moi après la fin des cours, j'espérais secrètement que mon petit-ami vampire serait là à m'attendre. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la veille et j'avais comme l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Arrivant enfin chez moi, je me garai et aperçus Edward à la lisière de la forêt. Je me précipitai hors de la voiture, y laissant mes affaires de cours, et allai à sa rencontre._

 _\- Salut, souris-je._

 _Il resta quelques instants silencieux puis prenant délicatement ma main, me demanda de le suivre car nous avions à parler. Son ton était froid, presque cassant et cela me fit de suite paniquer. Allait-il m'annoncer que nous devions quitter Forks ? Que les habitants commençaient à avoir des soupçons ? Nous marchâmes quelques mètres puis nous arrêtâmes à environ deux cents mètres de ma demeure. Celle-ci était à moitié visible de là où nous étions et j'espérais que Charlie ne remarquerait pas ma présence dans les bois. Depuis ces fameuses apparition d'ours , il m'avait interdit d'y aller._

 _\- De quoi veux-tu que nous parlons ? Finis-je par demander._

 _Me lâchant la main, il alla s'appuyer contre un arbre à environ deux mètres de moi et me regarda de haut en bas, ce qui eut le don de me faire rougir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se décida à parler._

 _\- Nous partons Bella._

 _\- Je vois, avais-je murmuré. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour faire mes bagages et dire au revoir à mon père puis..._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas, me coupa t-il. Tu ne viens pas avec nous._

 _Mon cœur s'emballa et je le regardai avec incompréhension. Qu'essayait-il de me dire ?_

 _\- La comédie a duré trop longtemps, continua t-il. Nous n'allons pas nous encombrer plus longtemps d'une stupide humaine._

 _\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Edward ? bafouillai-je. Tu.. tu ne veux plus de moi ?_

 _Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage et un rire cruel s'échappa de sa bouche. Je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Où était passé le vampire aimant, doux et attentionné ? Où était passé l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie ?_

 _\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? se moqua t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi Bella. Tu n'es qu'une simple humaine, naïve, stupide et banale. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tu n'as été qu'une distraction pour moi._

 _Ses mots me brisèrent le cœur et des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de ma joue. Comment pouvait-il me dire tout cela ? J'avais toujours su qu'un jour il se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et qu'il finirait par me quitter mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise tout ça. Lui qui était si tendre, pourquoi se montrait-il soudain si blessant et haineux ?_

 _\- D'ailleurs, tu l'as été pour toute la famille, rit-il mauvais. Tu n'as été qu'une distraction, un moyen pour nous de nous rapprocher de notre humanité. Alice voulait une poupée vivante à habiller et maquiller comme elle le désirait alors elle a profité de ta naïveté ou plutôt devrais-je dire de ta stupide. Carlisle et Esmée eux, ont eu l'impression d'être plus humains pendant quelques temps et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'ils t'ont accordé autant d'attention. Il en est de même pour Emmett et Rosalie. Tu n'étais qu'un simple jouet pour nous, Bella._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible, sanglotai-je._

 _\- Quand à Jasper, poursuivit-il m'ignorant, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : le bon moment pour s'abreuver de ton sang. Il se fiche éperdument de toi, il ne t'a accepté parmi que nous que pour ça et Alice. La seule chose qui l'intéresse chez toi, c'est ta façon de distraire son âme-soeur._

 _Mon corps était secoué de sanglots. Je ne parvenais pas à croire à tout ce qu'il me disait. Comment avaient-ils pu me tromper ainsi ? Je leur avais donné ma confiance et surtout mon amour. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me retrouvais agenouillée au sol. S'approchant de moi à vitesse vampirique, Edward releva doucement mon visage et je croisai son regard doré._

 _\- Pathétique Bella, murmura t-il dans un sourire. Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à toi ?_

 _C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il se releva et qu'il disparût, me laissant seule et plus effondrée que jamais. »_

La vision ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle enchaîna sur les mois d'enfer que j'avais vécu après cela, sur mon rapprochement avec Jacob puis sur son abandon à lui également. J'avais tellement l'impression d'y être que la même douleur qu'alors me consumait et que j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. La dernière chose que nous vîmes fut ma confrontation avec Laurent puis ses dents s'enfonçant dans ma gorge. Nous revînmes à la réalité et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me reconnectée avec le présent. J'aperçus Jasper à quelques centimètres de moi puis m'évanouis.

 **Point de vue Jasper**

Avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, je m'empressai de la rattraper et l'inquiétude me prit en la voyant inconsciente. Charlotte et Peter se précipitèrent vers nous et leur panique ne fit qu'accentuer la mienne. De toute mon existence, je n'avais jamais vu un vampire s'évanouir de cette façon mais je n'avais jamais vu non plus un vampire possédant plusieurs dons. Du moins, avant de rencontrer Bella.

\- Elle doit être épuisée, supposa Peter. L'utilisation de ses dons a dû lui prendre toute son énergie. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on l'allonge dans son lit.

Charlotte voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais je grognai aussitôt. Il n'était plus question que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je ne sais comment elle avait fait mais Bella avait réussi à me montrer ce que mon connard de frère lui avait dit et ce qui en avait découlé jusqu'à sa transformation. Il allait payer pour toutes les conneries qu'il lui avait dit et ce, dans l'unique but, de la blesser. Edward savait parfaitement à quel point Bella l'aimait et il en avait toujours jouer. J'en avais encore la preuve aujourd'hui. La colère faisait rage en moi et j'avais un mal fou à la contrôler. Désormais, je comprenais pourquoi Bella avait réagi si vivement en me voyant et pourquoi toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à mon égard étaient négatives.

Même si je désirais ardemment faire payer à Edward tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, pour l'instant je devais m'occuper de ma compagne. La protéger et faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux étaient ma priorité. Je me relevai doucement tout en la portant dans mes bras et sa tête alla reposer contre mon torse. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi proche et j'aurais aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres conditions. Suivant Charlotte et Peter, nous nous installâmes dans le salon et j'allongeai Bella sur le canapé, tout en gardant sa tête sur mes genoux. Quand allait-elle se réveiller ? La voir aussi fragile m'inquiétait.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Jasper ? m'interrogea Charlotte avec une sincère inquiétude.

\- Elle m'a montré ce qu'il s'est passé quand Fuckward l'a quitté, grognai-je.

\- Fuckward ? s'amusa Peter en comprenant que c'était un surnom pour éviter d'avoir à prononcer le prénom de ce salop qui avait fait souffrir ma compagne. Ça me plaît.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est pris, continuai-je. Mais j'avais l'impression d'y être. Je pense qu'elle peut transmettre par la pensée des images ou des événements.

\- En plus d'être un bouclier ? s'étonna mon ami.

J'hochai la tête et baissai les yeux sur Bella. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait cru aux paroles mensongères de son ex petit-ami et l'avait cru quand il avait dit qu'elle n'était rien pour nous. C'était entièrement faux. Emmett l'a considéré comme sa sœur et Carlisle et Esmée comme leur fille. Quand à Rosalie, elle l'avait méprisé uniquement car elle refusait que Bella subisse le même sort que nous, c'est à dire à être condamné à ne plus vieillir et surtout à ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Pour ce qui est d'Alice, je ne savais pas du tout. Elle s'était dit l'amie de Bella mais à la minute où Edward nous avait demandé de quitter Forks, elle avait de suite accepté et en avait tiré un grand soulagement. A l'époque, je ne m'étais pas posé de questions mais aujourd'hui, après ce que je venais d'apprendre, je me demandais si Edward n'avait pas dit la vérité pour Alice. Elle avait très bien pu contrôler ses émotions en ma présence et faire en sorte que je ne remarque rien.

\- Je savais qu'elle serait puissante mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait plusieurs dons, murmura Peter.

\- Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Bella est différente des autres vampires, m'expliqua son épouse. Sa transformation a duré une semaine.

\- C'est impossible ! fis-je surpris.

\- Pourtant, c'est vrai, continua t-elle. Elle a brûlé pendant sept jours et j'ai eu peur que son cœur ne tienne pas. Au début, elle a réagi comme n'importe quel nouveau-né l'aurait fait en voyant nos cicatrices et elle s'est enfuie dans les bois. On a réussi à la rattraper uniquement quand elle a senti un humain.

Je connaissais assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle avait dû s'en vouloir de l'avoir tué. De nature douce et émotive, Bella avait toujours fait attention de ne blesser personne et de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre heureux les autres. Déjà humaine, elle n'hésitait pas à rendre service à ses camarades de classe, à déménager pour que sa mère puisse suivre son nouveau-mari à travers différentes villes ou encore à faire le ménage et la cuisine pour son père qui travaillait beaucoup. Bella était désireuse de faire le bien alors tuer un humain avait dû l'anéantir.

\- C'est là qu'on a vu qu'elle n'était pas les autres, enchaîna Peter. Quand on lui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, elle a cessé de respirer et s'est empressé de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aux paroles de Peter. J'avais côtoyé assez de nouveaux-nés pour savoir qu'il était impossible pour eux de maîtriser leur soif et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sang humain. Moi-même, il m'avait fallu plusieurs décennies avant de pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Elle s'est mise au régime végétarien et deux mois après sa transformation, on a décidé de la tester. On est parti en ville et alors que je m'attendais à devoir la retenir, dit Peter, elle a marché tranquillement parmi les humains. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures qu'elle nous a demandé si on pouvait rentrer. Tu aurais été là major, tu n'en aurais pas cru tes yeux.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit Charlotte, Peter a décidé de la former et en l'espace de quelques mois, elle a atteint son niveau.

\- Tu parles, râla son mari. Maintenant à chaque fois que je me bats contre elle, elle me mets une raclée !

\- Ça, c'est pour toute les fois où toi, tu l'as battu, s'esclaffa Char'. Bella est bien forte que n'importe qui. Je suis sûre que toi seul peut la battre, major et heureusement pour elle, tu es aussi le seul dont elle n'aura jamais rien à craindre.

La savoir aussi forte me rassurait et en même temps m'effrayait. D'un côté, j'étais heureux qu'elle puisse se défendre toute seule si quelqu'un l'attaquait mais d'un autre, je m'inquiétais car certains vampires finiraient par convoiter sa puissance et par vouloir la mettre à leur service. Cela serait d'ailleurs bien le genre des Volturis ! Peu importe qui tenterait de la soumettre à sa volonté, je serais là pour la protéger. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal. Elle était ma compagne, mon âme sœur et j'étais bien décidé à rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

 _ **Voilà, le chapitre 4 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé du moment où Edward quitte Bella ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Partant pour le week end, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire donc je pense que le prochain chapitre ne sera disponible que mardi donc je tenais à vous prévenir.**_

 _ **A très bientôt :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'espère que votre week end et votre lundi se sont bien passés ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 5. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents.**_

 _ **Encore merci à toutes ses personnes qui m'ont laissé des review sur le chapitre précédent : PierceOlivera , larosesurleau , gaellezjey , Chacha , Grazie , N'giie , .7334 , lisou , Sora-Neiya , Brnice ! Ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé sur les trois premiers chapitres et à tout ceux qui me suivent de jour en jour. Vous êtes formidables !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce cinquième chapitre.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)_ **

**Chapitre 5**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, des voix me parvinrent derrière ce voile noir qui obscurcissait ma vue. J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient ou à qui elles appartenaient mais sans succès. Sentant une main me caresser la joue, je ressentis comme un courant électrique se propager en moi et un sentiment de sécurité. J'ignorais à qui appartenait cette main mais étrangement, je savais que son ou sa propriétaire ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je ressentais comme un sentiment de bien-être face à la proximité de cette personne et c'est ce qui me permit d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla durant quelques instants.

\- Elle se réveille enfin ! s'exclama Charlotte non loin de moi.

Quand enfin ma vision se fut habitué à la lumière ambiante, je pus enfin regardé où je me trouvais. Allongée sur le canapé du salon, je sentais que ma tête reposait sur les jambes de quelqu'un. Relevant la tête vers cette personne, je me tendis soudain et m'empressai de me relever. Alors que je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il s'agisse de Peter ou encore de Charlotte, je constatai amèrement qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. M'éloignant de quelques mètres, je constatai que mes deux amis étaient assis dans l'un des fauteuil. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Je n'avais pas pu me sentir bien et en sécurité grâce à Jasper. Je me sentis soudain en colère contre moi-même. Comment avais-je pu ressentir cela en sa présence ?

\- Tu devrais aller chasser, ma chérie, me conseilla mon amie. Tes yeux sont noirs.

Ce n'est qu'à ses paroles que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais assoiffée. La seule fois où la soif s'était fait à ce point ressentir remontait au moment où je m'étais réveillée suite à ma transformation. Depuis, j'avais toujours fait en sorte de me nourrir régulièrement, pour ne pas avoir à craindre la proximité d'un humain. Hochant la tête, je m'élançai à vitesse vampirique à l'extérieur et partis chasser. Après m'être abreuvé de deux ours, trois pumas et un cerf, je me sentis enfin rassasiée et décidai d'aller m'installer près du ruisseau. En y arrivant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver Jasper. Me sentant arriver, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

\- Content de voir que tu vas mieux, me lança t-il.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? demandai-je froidement.

\- Deux jours, soupira t-il. Je pense que tu étais épuisée suite à l'utilisation de tes dons. Ton corps a eu besoin de se reposer. En tout cas, nous étions très inquiets.

Sa remarque m'arracha un rire moqueur et ma colère contre lui ainsi que contre Peter et Charlotte réapparut. Ils étaient inquiets ? Et bien, ils auraient dû y penser avant de me tourner le dos !

\- Écoute moi, mon ange, fit Jasper en s'avançant vers moi. Edward t'a menti. Pratiquement tout ce qu'il t'a dit est faux.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à son discours et ne pus retenir un grognement face au surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de son frère, je ressentis une vive douleur et ne pus m'empêcher de mettre ma main au niveau de mon cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que je souffre encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit, de son abandon près de deux ans après ? Ressentant ma souffrance, Jasper s'approcha encore plus et posa sa main sur mon épaule, me regardant inquiet.

\- Tu souffres quand tu entends son prénom, murmura t-il.

\- Ne me touche pas, râlai-je en repoussant sa main et en m'éloignant.

Ma réaction le fit soupirer et il alla s'asseoir sur le rocher où j'avais l'habitude de m'installer. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, tentant de me reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à la douleur, il fallait que je me batte. C'était le seul moyen pour enfin vivre en paix. Si je me laissais aller à la douleur alors il serait plus facile pour Jasper de me manipuler comme l'avait fait sa famille. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour que la colère reprenne sa place, faisant disparaître la douleur. Je me rappelais alors des paroles de Jasper et relevai la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu as parlé de dons. Qu'est-ce que tu entendais pas là ? l'interrogeai-je froidement.

\- Rappelle-toi le moment où je suis arrivé, commença t-il. Tu t'es sentie en danger et un bouclier est apparut au dessus de toi, Charlotte et Peter. Voilà ton premier don. Je pense que tu es un bouclier mental étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans tes pensées. J'ignore s'il est également physique, il faudrait le tester pour savoir. Mais en tout cas, je pense que tu peux bloquer tous les pouvoirs psychiques. Pour ce qui est de ton second don, il est apparu juste avant que tu ne t'évanouisses. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je me remémorai ce qu'il s'était passé et l'effroi me saisit aussitôt. Je ne sais comment mais j'étais parvenue à montrer à Jasper tout ce que j'avais vécu durant mes derniers mois en tant qu'humaine. Nous avions revécu principalement la scène où son frère me quittait et il savait désormais tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et ce qui en avait découlé. Serrant les poings, la rage prit à nouveau le contrôle de mes émotions et je dus faire un énorme effort pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Tu peux transmettre des images ou encore des souvenirs par la pensée, Bella, enchaîna Jasper. C'est un don très puissant. Je ne connais personne qui en est capable. Tu es le seul vampire que je connaisse qui possède plusieurs dons. Tu es très puissante, mon ange.

L'utilisation de ce surnom m'énerva encore davantage et lui tournant le dos, je me mis à courir vers la villa. Il soupira et me suivis. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que ses surnoms m'attendrissent mais il pouvait toujours rêver. Jamais, je n'oublierai qu'il avait laissé sa famille se moquer de moi pendant plusieurs mois, qu'il les avait laissé me manipuler puis me briser dès qu'ils en avaient eu assez. Certes, il n'avait jamais agi comme eux, n'avait jamais joué la comédie en faisant semblant d'être mon ami et n'avait fait que m'éviter le plus possible mais il n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher non plus. Il s'était contenté de regarder sans agir. C'était à se demander s'il était réellement ce fameux dieu de la guerre !

Rentrant dans la maison, Charlotte vint de suite vers moi pour m'enlacer mais je l'ignorai et montai dans ma salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Je lui en voulais toujours de m'avoir trahi pour celui qu'elle critiquait il y a encore deux semaines. Une demi-heure plus tard, je retournai dans ma chambre et commençai à mettre le plus d'affaires possible dans un sac. Je ne voulais pas rester ici, pas après la trahison de Peter et Charlotte, pas après la venue de Jasper et surtout pas après ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il avait été près de moi pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Une fois mon sac fait, j'ouvris ma fenêtre et sautai. Je devais m'éloigner d'ici, m'en aller. Alors que je touchai à peine le sol, Peter fut devant moi me bloquant le passage.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, Bella, gronda t-il.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, répliquai-je.

\- Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, me supplia Charlotte en apparaissant à côté de lui. J'ai défendu Jasper uniquement parce qu'il nous a dit que les Cullen t'aimaient, que seul Edward c'était joué de toi. Le major n'a découvert la vérité qu'après avoir quitté Forks. Et c'est seulement, il y a deux jours qu'il a su tout ce que ce que cet idiot t'avait dit. Il est encore plus furieux contre lui depuis. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit d'avoir une conversation avec lui, Bella, rien d'autre. Je t'en prie, il faut me croire. Tu es comme ma sœur, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Charlotte s'était empressée de me dire tout ça sans s'arrêter une seule seconde et je devais avouer que la voir ainsi bouleversée me peinait et me faisait me sentir coupable. Face à ce qu'elle venait de me révéler, je me sentis complètement perdue. Pourquoi Jasper leur avait-il dit cela ? Je comprenais désormais pourquoi Charlotte m'avait demandé de lui parler mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi il mentait ainsi. Maintenant que je n'étais plus humaine, à quoi servait-il qu'il mente ? Je ne pouvais plus ''aider'' les Cullen à se rapprocher de leur humanité. Tandis que la colère et l'incompréhension grandissaient en moi, je sentis soudain l'odeur de Jasper se rapprocher et moins d'une minute plus tard, il était près de nous. Remarquant mon sac, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Tu es un beau menteur, lançai-je ignorant sa question.

\- Pardon ? fit-il surpris.

Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je me concentrai pour qu'il ressente toute la rage, la haine qu'il m'inspirait et il écarquilla les yeux face à la puissance de mes sentiments. S'avançant vers moi, il posa les mains sur mes épaules tout en m'envoyant une vague de calme et je le repoussai violemment.

\- Je t'interdis de me toucher, grondai-je. Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite.

\- Bella, je pense qu'il nous a dit la vérité, tenta de me calmer Peter. Je pense vraiment que seul Fuckward t'a manipulé.

Un faible sourire naquit sur mon visage en entendant le surnom que Peter venait de donner à mon ex-petit-ami vampire mais ma colère revient aussitôt à la charge, m'empêchant d'éprouver, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, un sentiment positif.

\- Emmett t'a toujours considéré comme sa sœur, Bella, dit Jasper tendrement. Et Carlisle et Esmée comme leur propre fille. Je crois même qu'Esmée est plus attachée à toi qu'à n'importe quelle personne de son clan, hormis Carlisle. Ils t'aiment réellement, mon ange. Ce que t'a dit ton ex à leur sujet est entièrement faux.

Intérieurement, je remerciais Jasper de ne plus prononcer le prénom de son frère en ma présence mais je ne voulais pas le lui montrer. Ces paroles me blessèrent et il dût le sentir car son regard s'emplit aussitôt de culpabilité et d'inquiétude.

\- C'est faux, répliquai-je. Si vraiment j'avais compté ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ils ne seraient pas partis de cette manière sans même me dire au revoir. Ils seraient rester.

\- Il les a convaincu que partir était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi, me contredit Jasper. Il les a convaincu que tu méritais de vivre une vie humaine comme les autres. Jamais, ils ne seraient parti autrement. Jamais, je ne serai parti, ajouta t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu tenais à moi, grognai-je. Durant tous ces mois où je vous ai côtoyé, tu as tout fait pour m'éviter, pour ne pas te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était mon sang rien d'autre. Cela t'agaçait même que je passe autant de temps avec ta chère femme.

Ce n'est qu'en la mentionnant que je constatai que Jasper n'avait rien dit à son sujet. Il avait défendu Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett mais pas elle et cela en était étonnant. Après tout, ils étaient mariés et cela aurait été plus logique qu'il la défende en premier. N'importe qui l'aurait fait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mentionné. D'ailleurs, depuis son arrivée ici, je ne l'avais pas entendu prononcer son nom ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

\- Qui t'a raconté cette connerie ? s'étonna t-il.

\- Arrête de me mentir Jasper ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de vos disputes à ce sujet.

\- Quelle garce ! s'énerva t-il. Elle t'a raconté n'importe quoi, comme l'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois que même envers ta propre femme, tu n'as aucun respect, soulignai-je. Alors pas étonnant, que tu n'en ais pas pour moi non plus.

Le major eût alors une réaction que je n'avais pas imaginé. Son regard devint noir en une seconde et il fût aussitôt sur moi, m'attrapant par le cou et me soulevant du sol. C'était la première fois que je voyais Jasper réagir aussi violemment et évidemment, cela m'effraya.

\- Du respect ? grogna t-il furieux. Je devrais respecter cette salope de voyante alors qu'elle s'est empressé de coucher avec Fuckward dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné ? Je n'ai pas de respect pour toi ?! C'est ton ex qui s'est empressé de te quitter en te blessant au maximum juste pour aller baiser avec une vampire blonde platine, c'est ton ex et celle que tu appelais meilleure amie qui se sont empressés de coucher ensemble à peine quelques semaines après notre départ de Forks et c'est moi qui ne te respecte pas ? Je t'interdis de dire cela, tu m'entends ?! Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, me haïr autant de temps que tu le voudras mais je t'interdis de dire que je ne te respecte pas !

Dire que j'étais surprise par sa réaction était un euphémisme. Depuis que Jasper était arrivé, il ne s'était pas énervé une seule fois et ce, même quand je l'avais attaqué. Le plus étonnant était qu'il semblait davantage furieux par le fait que je dise qu'il n'avait pas de respect pour moi plutôt que par ce que j'avais dit sur sa femme. Ses mots me frappèrent alors et une intense douleur se fit ressentir en moi. Comment E..Edward avait-il pu faire cela ? J'avais compris depuis tout ce temps qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé et j'avais fini par l'accepter même si cela était toujours aussi douloureux mais savoir ce qu'il avait fait juste quelques jours voire quelques semaines après notre rupture eût le don de me briser le cœur à nouveau. Je ne compris qu'alors à quel point il s'était moqué de moi et à quel point j'avais été stupide.

Soudain, ressentant ma douleur, Jasper écarquilla les yeux et me relâcha. Je m'écroulai alors au sol dans un gémissement et Charlotte fut aussitôt près de moi. Regardant ses mains, Jasper fit quelques pas en arrière et me regarda horrifié. Détournant le regard tellement j'étais terrifiée, je portai une main à ma gorge tandis que des sanglots silencieux secouaient mon corps.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ?! hurla Peter à l'encontre de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Elle a déjà peur de toi, tu veux empirer les choses ?!

\- Bella, je.. je suis désolé, fit le major en faisant à nouveau un pas dans ma direction.

Terrifiée, je me pétrifiai, incapable de bouger. La peur et la souffrance se disputaient la première place en moi. Tout à coup, je vis mon bouclier s'étirer à nouveau autour de moi comme pour me protéger et atteignant Jasper, il l'expédia à plus de dix mètres. Le voyant enfin loin de moi, je n'attendis pas une minute de plus. Ramassant mon sac, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, désirant m'éloigner de lui.

\- Bella ! l'entendis-je crier.

Je n'y fis pas attention et continuai de courir. Je devais partir d'ici avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à nouveau à moi. Mon instinct me disait que je n'avais pas à le craindre, que jamais il ne me ferait de mal intentionnellement et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Préférant l'ignorer, je poursuivis ma route sans m'arrêter une seule minute. Pendant quelques minutes, Peter, Charlotte et Jasper avaient tenté de me poursuivre mais heureusement pour moi, ils avaient fini par abandonner. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je m'en réjouissais. Au fil des heures, la panique qui m'avait secoué s'était peu à peu calmée et j'avais fini par m'arrêter près de la côte. Assise sur le sable, j'observais le coucher du soleil ainsi que la mer. Je m'en voulais d'être partie aussi vite, d'avoir laissé Peter et Charlotte mais en même temps, je me sentais plus calme loin de Jasper. J'avais dû supporter sa présence pendant près de vingt-quatre heures , si on ne comptait pas mes deux jours d'inconscience, et j'avais passé mon temps entre douleur et colère. J'ignorais pourquoi sa proximité réveillait ses sentiments en moi et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Les minutes passèrent et je me mis à penser aux sentiments que j'avais ressenti durant mon inconscience. A ce moment-là, je m'étais sentie tellement en sécurité près de Jasper, je m'étais sentie tellement bien ! Le fait que je ressente tout le contraire en étant éveillée me perturber énormément. Mais à vrai dire, ce qui me perturbait le plus, était le fait que depuis que je l'avais revu, j'avais sans cesse son odeur en tête, odeur qui se rapprochait fortement de celle de l'huile d'argan. Je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire et cela en était extrêmement déroutant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'imposait ainsi à moi.

 **Point de vue Jasper**

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Elle me craignait déjà tellement et je n'avais fait qu'augmenter sa peur à mon égard en l'attaquant ainsi. C'était ma compagne. J'étais censée être la personne en qui elle aurait le plus confiance, avec qui elle se sentirait le plus en sécurité et c'est tout le contraire qui se produisait. Je comprenais qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en moi suite à tout ce que Fuckward lui avait dit en la quittant, je le comprenais même parfaitement, mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi. En l'entendant me dire que je n'avais aucun respect pour elle, je n'avais pas pu maîtriser ma rage et j'avais voulu la remettre à sa place en lui montrant que c'était son ex qui n'en avait pas pour elle et non, moi. Pas une seule fois, je n'avais pensé à ce qu'elle ressentirait en apprenant le comportement de Fuckward juste après leur rupture. Ce n'est qu'en ressentant une puissante douleur venant d'elle que je m'étais rendue compte de ce que je venais de faire et que je m'étais empressée de la lâcher.

Je m'en voulais tellement ! En tentant de m'approcher d'elle, sa peur et sa souffrance m'étaient parvenue comme un boulet de canon et je crois que si j'avais été humain, mon cœur aurait cessé de battre. Personne n'aurait supporté d'être la cause de ses sentiments chez son âme-sœur. Je n'avais pas pu m'approcher davantage. Son bouclier s'était déployé et j'avais été éjecté à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle. C'est à cet instant que je compris qu'elle était encore plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Son bouclier était à la fois mental et physique, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était intouchable. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement car me redressant, je vis Bella s'enfuir précipitamment, tout en emportant son sac. J'avais crié son nom pour la stopper mais cela n'avait fait que la faire accélérer davantage. Alors, avec Peter et Charlotte, nous nous étions mis à courir à sa poursuite, tentant de la rattraper. Malheureusement pour nous, elle courait si vite que, rapidement, nous ne pûmes plus la voir. J'avais côtoyé beaucoup de vampires ces dernières années et jamais, je n'avais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite.

Nous étions toujours en train de courir à sa poursuite quand soudain, je m'arrêtai. Peter et Charlotte en firent autant et en remarquant la même chose que moi, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. L'odeur de Bella avait tout bonnement disparu. Alors que l'endroit par lequel elle était passée aurait dû être marqué par son odeur de freesia, on ne sentait plus rien. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est capable de masquer son odeur ? s'étonna Charlotte.

\- Apparemment, soupira Peter. Elle est encore plus puissante que ce que je pensais.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement de rage et de frustration. Comment allions-nous faire pour la retrouver ? La savoir seule m'inquiétait. Je savais qu'elle était capable de se protéger et qu'elle savait se battre mais il suffisait qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui sache bloquer les dons pour qu'elle soit en danger. De plus, depuis sa transformation, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée toute seule plus de quelques heures.

\- Il faut la retrouver, grognai-je.

\- Elle sait se défendre, major. Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de me rassurer Char'.

\- C'est ma compagne, je dois la retrouver, grondai-je.

En la retrouvant après avoir cru pendant plusieurs mois qu'elle était morte, je m'étais promis de toujours être là pour elle, de ne plus jamais la quitter et de toujours la protéger. Mais voilà qu'à peine quelques jours après, elle s'empressait de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Je n'étais pas dupe. Si elle était partie, c'était uniquement de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à elle ainsi et lui apprendre toutes ces choses de cette façon. Je m'en voulais tellement ! Charlotte s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule comme pour me réconforter et je lui envoyai une vague de reconnaissance.

\- Elle reviendra, Jasper, murmura t-elle. Elle ne pourra pas rester très longtemps loin de toi et ce, même si elle ne sait pas encore quel lien vous partagez.

Inconsciemment, elle le savait j'en étais certain. Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille suite à son évanouissement et alors que je caressai doucement ses cheveux, j'avais senti comme une vague de bien être et de sécurité venant d'elle. En analysant profondément ses sentiments, j'avais même pu remarquer quelque chose qui m'avait empli de joie : l'amour. Cette émotion était certes très enfouie mais elle était tout de même présente. La seule fois où j'avais été plus heureux qu'à cet instant là, était le moment où je l'avais retrouvé, où j'avais vu qu'elle n'était pas morte contrairement à ce que je croyais. Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qui j'étais, cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Soudain, le téléphone de Peter sonna et il s'empressa de répondre.

\- Bella ? Fit-il. Où es-tu ?

\- Je ne rentrerai pas, Peter, murmura t-elle. Du moins, pas pendant quelques temps.

Grâce à notre ouïe sur développée, Charlotte et moi pouvions parfaitement entendre ce qu'elle disait. Face à ses mots, je ne pus me contrôler et poussai un cri de rage.

\- Je vous donnerai des nouvelles, continua t-elle.

\- Bella, s'il te plaît, commença Peter. Ta place est avec nous.

\- Il aurait fallu y penser avant de laisser Jasper rester, s'énerva t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je frémis à ses mots. J'allais tout faire pour la retrouver. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, elle finirait par comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

 _ **Voilà, voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! :)**_

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé :)**_

 _ **A votre avis, Jasper finira t-il par retrouver Bella ? Prendra t-elle conscience du lien qui les unit ? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **A bientôt ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 6 est déjà là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre quotidiennement et de me laisser ces magnifiques review qui me font chaud au cœur.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à : N'ggie , lisou, .7334, larosesurleau , BellaMcCarthy, Pims10 , Sora-Neiya , PierceOlivera, gaellezjey , Brnice ainsi qu'à Kelly ! C'est le fait de savoir que ma fanfiction vous plaît qui me pousse à écrire rapidement mes chapitres. Encore merci !**_

 _ **Je profite de ce petit moment pour vous dire de ne pas hésiter à me laisser le lien de votre fanfiction si vous en écrivez une. Je serai ravie de la lire :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Deux ans plus tard**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Les semaines étaient passées, puis les mois. Je n'avais pas revu Peter et Charlotte depuis le jour où je m'étais enfuie. Juste après avoir appelé Peter, je m'étais débarrassée de mon téléphone, sachant qu'ils tenteraient de me retrouver en le localisant. Durant près de six mois, j'avais parcouru le monde à la recherche d'un endroit où me poser. Le seul pays que j'avais évité était l'Italie où vivaient les Volturi. Je ne voulais pas être enrôler de force dans leur garde et je savais que c'est ce qui arriverait s'ils avaient vent de moi et de mes dons. J'avais passé une année à courir, m'arrêtant uniquement pour chasser. Alors que j'aurais cru que la solitude me pèserait, tout le contraire s'était produit. Seule, je me sentais plus apaisée et je n'étais plus obligée de cacher ce que je ressentais. Si j'avais envie de me laisser aller à la douleur alors je le faisais, si je voulais faire preuve de colère alors je ne me cachais plus. Au fil des semaines, la douleur que j'avais ressenti face à ce que Jasper m'avait appris s'était évanouie pour laisser place à la haine. Aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, j'avais réussi à enfouir profondément la souffrance en moi et seules la haine et la colère subsistaient. Cela était beaucoup plus facile.

Un an après avoir quitter mes amis, j'avais croisé la route de deux vampires : Benjamin et Tia. Ils avaient été intrigué par mon régime, n'ayant jamais croisé de vampire végétarien avant moi et m'avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur celui-ci. Ils avaient essayé de connaître mon histoire mais je leur avais clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne sauraient rien. Plusieurs fois j'avais fait confiance à des personnes qui avaient fini par m'abandonner, par se moquer de moi ou encore par me mentir alors j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur. La seule chose que je leur avais confié était que j'avais été transformé il y a près de deux ans et demi et que je possédais un bouclier mental et physique. J'avais décidé de ne pas leur parler de mon autre don et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'était manifesté qu'une fois. Après cela, Benjamin m'avait proposé de m'aider à contrôler mon bouclier, de façon à ce que je puisse l'utiliser à ma guise. Au début, je m'étais méfiée. Nous ne nous connaissions pas alors pourquoi me proposait-il son aide ? Ce n'est que quand il m'avait demandé un service en échange que j'avais compris qu'il ne me proposait pas son aide par pure gentillesse.

Benjamin et Tia avaient été transformés il y a près d'une cinquantaine d'années par un vampire nomade qui était en train de monter une armée. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir en s'alliant et depuis ils fuyaient, effrayés à l'idée que leur créateur les retrouve. Benjamin possédait le don de contrôler les éléments mais malheureusement pour lui, son créateur étant capable de rendre immobile n'importe qui rien qu'en le regardant, son don lui était inutile. Sachant que grâce à mon bouclier, je serai protégée du don de son créateur, j'avais finis par accepter. C'est ainsi que j'avais passé plusieurs mois à leurs côtés, apprenant à contrôler mon bouclier. Il m'avait fallu trois mois pour le maîtriser à ma guise et une fois cela fait, nous étions partis la recherche de leur créateur. Trois jours plus tard, il était mort et les quelques vampires qui étaient avec lui à ce moment-là également. Les deux tourtereaux me remercièrent milles fois de les avoir aidé et me proposèrent de rester avec eux, ce que je refusais gentiment. Même si leur compagnie avait été agréable, j'avais hâte de reprendre mon voyage là où il s'était arrêté.

Après les avoir quitté, les mois s'enchaînèrent à nouveau et je finis par revenir en Amérique. C'est ainsi que je finis par me retrouver au nord du Canada. Je ne savais pourquoi mais cet endroit du monde me donna l'impression d'être enfin chez moi. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je ne ressentais que du bien-être. A vrai dire, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était plutôt la deuxième fois. Mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers Jasper. Depuis que je m'étais éloignée de lui, je ressentais comme un étrange sentiment de manque et j'ignorais pourquoi. Au début, j'avais cru que ce sentiment était lié à Peter et Charlotte mais je m'étais vite rendu à l'évidence. J'avais beau être en colère contre lui, Jasper me manquait. J'avais sans cesse son odeur en tête, elle ne me quittait plus. Au début, lorsque j'étais partie, je m'étais sentie plus calme et plus sereine loin de lui mais rapidement, ce manque était apparu en moi. J'avais alors eu l'impression de ne plus être entière, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose et il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois pour me rendre compte que cela était lié au major. J'ignorais ce qu'il m'avait fait durant ses quelques heures que j'avais passé près de lui mais je savais que je détestais ce que je ressentais désormais.

Continuant de courir au Nord du Canada, je finis par tomber sur une cabane et fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en plein milieu de nul part ? Me concentrant, j'essayais de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur et soupirai de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était vide. M'avançant vers celle-ci, je posai ma main sur la poignée de porte et remarquai qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Fronçant les sourcils, je l'ouvris délicatement et ce n'est qu'alors qu'une odeur d'argan me parvint. Aussitôt, je me tendis, comprenant à qui cette demeure appartenait. L'incompréhension se faufila en moi tandis que j'entrais dans la cabane. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir tous les Cullen alors pourquoi l'avait-il bâti ? Faisant le tour de la demeure, je constatai qu'elle ne contenait qu'une chambre, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine. Les meubles ressemblaient grandement à ceux de Peter et Charlotte. La plupart de couleur marron, il donnait l'impression d'être au Texas. Une grande bibliothèque se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et après avoir déposé mon sac sur le canapé, je m'y avançai. Une multitude de livres sur la guerre de Sécession, sur les cow-boys, sur le Texas ou encore sur les chevaux s'y trouver.

Levant les yeux sur l'étagère du dessus, je remarquai alors qu'il y avait de nombreux classiques. Fronçant les sourcils, j'observai plus attentivement les titres. Les hauts de Hurlevent , Roméo et Juliette, Orgueil et Préjugés ainsi que bien d'autre s'y trouvaient. J'aurais pourtant juré que ce n'était pas le genre de lecture de Jasper. Prenant délicatement le livre de Shakespeare, une lettre en glissa et je m'empressai de la ramasser. Je pus alors lire sur celle-ci mon prénom et la panique s'insinua en moi. Reposant le livre, j'allais m'installer sur le canapé et restai quelques minutes à regarder mon nom écrit sur cette enveloppe. Une seule personne avait pu la laisser ici et dans ce bouquin précisément. Lors de la traque de James, le seul bouquin que j'avais pris en m'enfuyant avec Jasper et Alice était Roméo et Juliette. Je l'avais lu des dizaines de fois pour me changer les idées et éviter de penser au traqueur qui me pourchassait.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de lire ce stupide bouquin, avait râlé Alice.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, Al' , m'avait alors défendu Jasper. Si elle veut lire Roméo et Juliette, tu n'as rien à dire.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais persuadée que Jasper était à l'origine de cette lettre. Même si je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dans cette enveloppe, j'avais peur de le découvrir. J'avais vécu deux ans sans avoir peur ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et il suffisait d'une simple lettre de Jasper pour changer cela. Soupirant, je décachetais l'enveloppe et en sortis une lettre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me lançai alors dans la lecture de celle-ci.

 _Mon ange,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as enfin trouvé mon endroit préféré sur cette terre. Tu te demandes sans doute comment j'ai pu deviner que tu y viendrais. La réponse est simple : Peter. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que tu finirais par venir ici à un moment donné. J'espère sincèrement que cela n'aura pas pris des décennies.. En sachant cela, j'étais prêt à rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudrait mais Peter m'a déconseillé de le faire. Il disait que tu ne resterais pas si tu venais à m'y trouver et que je ne serais pas prêt de te revoir à nouveau. Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose qui me paraissait possible : cette lettre._

 _Avant tout, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour t'avoir ainsi agressé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus et pour t'avoir appris de cette manière ce que Fuckward a fait. Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu contrôler la rage que tes paroles ont suscité en moi. Je n'ai pas pu supporter de t'entendre dire que je n'avais aucun respect pour toi. Je te respecte plus que quiconque sur cette planète et je n'ai pas accepté que tu puisses penser le contraire. Je tiens à insister là-dessus. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je me suis énervé suite à ce que tu as dit sur Alice. Je me fiche d'elle, tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas en lisant ce que je viens d'écrire mais c'est la vérité._

 _Lorsque tu es entré dans ma vie et dans celle des Cullens, je ne m'étais pas attendu à la place que tu prendrais. Je tiens à ce que tu saches qu'Esmée, Emmett et Carlisle tiennent véritablement à toi. Te quitter a été une véritable torture pour eux. Ils t'aimaient tellement, ils t'aiment tellement. En partant comme ils l'ont fait, ils n'ont pensé qu'à te protéger. Ils voulaient que tu vives une vie pleinement humaine, sans continuer de risquer ta vie auprès de nous. Pour ce qui est de Rosalie, elle t'a méprise uniquement car elle ne supportait pas de te voir renoncer à la vie humaine pour devenir comme nous. Elle n'a pas eu le choix pour ce qui est de la transformation et elle a toujours du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants. Elle n'est pas méchante. En réalité, je crois qu'elle était simplement jalouse de toi et de la chance que tu avais d'être humaine. Edward t'a menti lorsqu'il a affirmé ses choses horribles sur eux, sur moi et malheureusement, j'en ignore la raison._

 _C'est lui qui nous a convaincu de partir en nous disant que tu serais mieux sans nous, plus en sécurité et que tu pourrais enfin vivre ta vie humaine. A ce moment-là, je pensais encore qu'il avait de l'affection pour toi. Ce n'est qu'après être arrivé chez nos cousins d'Alaska que j'ai compris qu'il nous avait manipulé. Il nous a convaincu de quitter Forks uniquement dans le but de s'amuser avec une vampire du nom de Tanya et de façon à ce que la famille ne lui reproche pas de te tromper. Il savait parfaitement qu'Emmett s'en serait pris à lui s'il avait ainsi joué avec tes sentiments et s'il t'avait trompé de cette manière. De tout ce que t'a dit Edward ce jour où il t'a quitté, il n'a dit la vérité qu'à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour toi._

 _Je suis désolé si mes propos te blessent mais je tiens à être franc avec toi, mon ange. Je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu comprennes que seul Fuckward s'est joué de toi. Enfin presque. En faisant preuve de recul, je me rends compte qu'Alice t'a manipulé également et je m'en veux de n'avoir rien remarqué avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsqu'Edward nous a demandé de quitter Forks et que l'on a tous accepté, j'ai ressenti chez Alice un intense soulagement et ce n'est que quand tu m'as parlé de ces disputes que j'étais censé avoir eu avec elle que j'ai compris pourquoi. Elle voulait t'éloigner de moi et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'elle est devenue amie avec toi. De cette façon, elle pouvait parfaitement te faire croire que je ne t'appréciais pas ou encore que je ne supportais pas qu'elle passe du temps avec toi. Je te fais la promesse que je les ferais payer pour cela. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te manipuler ainsi, de même qu'ils ont manipulé le reste des Cullen. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je ne défends pas Alice mais la raison est simple. J'ai cessé de l'aimer à la seconde où j'ai compris qui tu étais pour moi._

 _Tu es ma compagne, Bella. Mon âme-sœur. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui, tu le comprends enfin. J'ai compris cela ce soir-là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder, aimer une autre que moi. J'ai compris à ce moment-là que j'avais vécu cette transformation, ces longues décennies juste pour pouvoir te rencontrer. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela a été dure de t'éviter après cela et de cacher ce que je ressentais à ma famille. Je sais que tu penses que je ne t'ai jamais accordé la moindre attention lorsque tu étais humaine mais c'est faux. Pas un instant ne passait sans que je ne pense à toi. Dès que tu étais dans la villa, je me plaisais à écouter le moindre de tes mouvements, la moindre de tes paroles. Je me cachais dans la forêt pour pouvoir t'observer à travers les fenêtres de notre salon._

 _Lorsque nous avons quitté Forks, je souffrais tellement d'être loin de toi que j'ai dû m'isoler quelques semaines. En retournant auprès de ma famille, j'ai compris pour la liaison d'Alice et Edward et j'ai demandé le divorce. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec Alice, plus après ce qu'elle avait fait, et surtout pas après avoir pris conscience de mon amour pour toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir quitté Alice dès que j'ai su qui tu étais pour moi mais pour tout avouer, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'oublier. Je le devais. Tu étais avec Edward, tu en étais si amoureuse alors je me disais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir la moindre chance avec toi._

 _Un an après notre départ de Forks, j'ai constaté que je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Je n'y parvenais pas. Ton image était si ancrée en moi, mon amour pour toi était si fort ! J'ai décidé de retourner à Forks, j'avais besoin de te voir, besoin de savoir que tu allais bien. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris que tu étais morte. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir à mon tour. Je suis resté des jours sur ta tombe, à pleurer ta disparition. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi douloureux de toute mon existence. Quand je suis arrivé chez Peter et Charlotte, je venais de passer des mois à errer. A ce moment-là, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : qu'ils m'aident à te rejoindre._

 _Lorsque je t'ai reconnu, lorsque je t'ai vu auprès d'eux, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se remettait à battre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Tu étais là près de moi et tu étais comme moi. Pour la première fois, je me suis mis à espérer. Malheureusement, j'ai vite déchanté en constatant à quel point ma présence t'effrayait et te faisait souffrir._

 _Je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Tu es à moi, Bella. Tout comme je suis à toi. Je t'aime et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes également. Je t'en prie, reviens auprès de nous. Je ne te demande pas de me laisser une chance. Pas tout de suite. Mais essayons au moins d'apprendre réellement à nous connaître, essayons de devenir amis dans un premier temps. Et nous verrons par la suite. Reviens-nous, Bella. Reviens moi._

 _Avec tout mon amour_

 _Jasper_

Sanglotant, je relus cette lettre une bonne cinquantaine de fois avant d'entièrement me laisser aller à la tristesse. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais mis en doute ces paroles mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui je savais qu'il disait vrai. Je ne pus retenir de profonds sanglots et ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je me mis à me balancer d'avant en arrière. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi je ressentais ce manque depuis que j'étais loin de lui, pourquoi j'avais l'impression de ne plus être entière. Jasper était mon compagnon, je m'en rendais enfin compte. Aveuglée par la douleur qu'Edward m'avait causé et la colère que je ressentais envers lui et sa famille, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. A vrai dire, je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de réellement me parler ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ni même de s'expliquer. Je n'avais fait que l'agresser verbalement à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de me parler. Si je lui avais laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer, de me donner sa version comme me l'avait demandé Charlotte alors je n'aurais pas vagabonder dans le monde pendant deux ans. Certes, je ne regrettai pas mon voyage et le calme que la solitude m'avait apporté mais peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différente.

Si j'avais écouté Jasper alors je n'aurais pas passé ces deux dernières années à continuer de penser que les Cullen s'étaient servis de moi, que je n'avais été qu'une stupide distraction. Savoir qu'Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient réellement porté dans leur cœur me faisait un bien fou. Étaient-ils au courant que j'avais été transformé ? Jasper les en avait-il informé ? Un nouveau sanglot sortit de ma bouche. Si seulement, je n'avais pas cru ce qu'Edward m'avait dit au sujet de sa famille et surtout au sujet de Jasper ! Soudain, j'entendis une sonnerie de téléphone s'élever et sursautai. Je n'avais pas eu de téléphone depuis plus de deux ans alors dire que j'étais surprise d'en entendre un était un euphémisme. Me levant, je suivis le bruit de la sonnerie et le trouvai dans la chambre sur la table de chevet. Devais-je répondre ? Le prenant doucement, il s'arrêta de sonner pour reprendre presque aussitôt. Les seules personnes pouvant savoir que je me trouvais ici se trouvaient à des milliers de kilomètres. Soupirant, je reposai le téléphone et m'assis sur le lit. Ils devaient tellement m'en vouloir de ne pas leur avoir donné de nouvelles pendant près de deux ans ! Et qu'en était-il de Jasper ? Même si dans sa lettre, il me demandait de revenir auprès de lui, lui aussi devait m'en vouloir.

Lorsqu'Edward m'avait quitté en me disant ses choses affreuses alors que j'étais amoureuse de lui, ma vie s'était effondrée. Aujourd'hui, je lui vouais une haine inébranlable et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si au fil du temps Jasper n'avait pas fini par éprouver ce sentiment pour moi. Après tout, si comme il le disait dans sa lettre, Jasper m'aimait alors il avait dû souffrir de me voir m'enfuir ainsi. De plus durant les quelques heures que j'avais passé près de lui, tout ce que j'avais fait c'était lui envoyer ma souffrance, ma peur et surtout ma haine. Je savais à quel point cela était douloureux de se faire rejeter par la personne que l'on aimait et je m'en voulais d'avoir fait subir cela à celui qui apparemment était mon véritable compagnon. La culpabilité et la souffrance s'insinuèrent sourdement en moi et mes sanglots reprirent. M'allongeant sur le lit, je me laissai aller à ma peine, laissant le téléphone sonnait. Je m'en voulais tellement !

Les heures passèrent et je ne bougeai pas. J'étais tellement ensevelie sous la culpabilité et la douleur que je ne parvenais pas à me reprendre. Mes sanglots étaient toujours aussi forts et eux non plus, je ne parvenais pas à les calmer. Soudain, deux odeurs de vampires que je ne connaissais pas me parvinrent et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne serait-ce que me redresser. Qui étaient-ils ? Et surtout, que venaient-ils faire ici ? Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils finirent par entrer.

\- Où est-elle ? Il nous avait pourtant affirmé qu'elle serait ici, râla une voix masculine.

Cette voix m'était familière mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir où je l'avais déjà entendu. Comprenant ces paroles, je me figeai et mes pleurs cessèrent. Normalement, ils auraient dû me sentir et deviner immédiatement où je me trouvais ! Mon odeur s'était-elle à nouveau évanouie ? Lorsque j'avais aidé Benjamin et Tia à se débarrasser de leur créateur, ils s'étaient rendus compte que mon odeur avait disparu. Absorbés par le combat que nous menions, nous n'y avions pas fait attention plus longtemps. Mais voilà que cela recommençait. Était-ce un nouveau don ? Je ne pus y penser plus longtemps car une blonde fit soudain son apparition dans la pièce. Instinctivement, je poussai un grognement et installai mon bouclier physique autour de moi. Peu importe à quel point j'étais mal, je ne la laisserai pas s'en prendre à moi. L'observant attentivement durant quelques secondes, j'écarquillai soudain les yeux et laissai retomber mon bouclier.

\- Rosalie ? murmurai-je.

\- Bella, fit-elle avec une note de soulagement dans la voix. Nous étions tellement inquiets.

Un grand brun entra rapidement dans la pièce et se jeta sur moi. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte de qui il s'agissait et je lui rendis son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota doucement Emmett.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je un sanglot dans la voix.

Me relâchant doucement, il me regarda attentivement et Rosalie en profita pour se rapprocher, s'asseyant près de moi. Elle me sourit légèrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre. Après tout, Rosalie ne m'avait jamais apprécié et avait toujours fait en sorte de me le faire savoir. La lettre de Jasper me revint en mémoire et je lui souris à mon tour.

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Peter a eu le pressentiment que tu étais ici, donc Jasper t'a appelé, commença Rosalie.

\- Mais comme tu ne répondais pas et qu'il savait que nous n'étions qu'à quelques heures d'ici, il nous a demandé de venir voir si tu allais bien, termina son compagnon.

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Comment pouvait-il encore s'inquiéter pour moi ? J'avais fuis, j'étais partie. Je ne lui avais pas laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer et je l'avais rejeté à cause d'Edward. Désormais, en pensant à ce dernier, tout ce que je ressentais était une puissante haine. Savoir qu'il avait tout fait pour m'éloigner de Jasper me faisait le détester encore plus. Car c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait. En me quittant, il avait fait exprès de me dire ces paroles mensongères sur Jasper de façon à ce que j'en vienne à le mépriser, à ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Il avait tout prévu et Alice également. J'étais certaine qu'ils étaient au courant pour le lien que Jasper et moi avions et que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'avaient dit toutes ces choses. Face à cette amère constatation, je ne pus retenir un grognement de rage et me relevai rapidement.

\- Bella ? fit Emmett, surpris par mon soudain changement d'attitude.

\- Où sont-ils ? grognai-je. Où sont Alice et Edward ?

\- Quelle importance ? demanda Rosalie. Après tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait, pourquoi souhaites-tu savoir où ils sont ?

\- Pourquoi ? m'énervai-je. Pour me venger, voilà pourquoi ! Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer.

Si seulement je pouvais leur montrer comme je l'avais fait avec Jasper ! Ils pourraient réellement comprendre. A la seconde où cette pensée s'infiltra dans mon esprit, je sentis Rosalie et Emmett se tendre et leurs yeux se voilèrent, de même que les miens. C'est ainsi que sans savoir comme j'avais fait, ils purent voir ce qu'Edward m'avait dit en partant et tout ce qui s'en était découlé par la suite. Contrairement à la dernière fois, revoir tout cela ne fit que me rendre d'autant plus haineuse. La vision s'arrêta au même endroit que la dernière fois et revenant à la réalité, Emmett poussa un puissant grognement de rage tandis que Rosalie s'assit, sous le choc. Une intense soif se fit ressentir à moi et je compris que si je ne chassais pas maintenant, je finirais par m'évanouir comme la dernière fois. Ne voulant pas réitérer l'expérience, je me détournai des deux vampires et courus à l'extérieur.

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir chassé et m'être douchée, je rejoignis Emmett et Rosalie dans le salon, bien décidée à ce qu'ils me disent où se trouvaient Alice et Edward. Je voulais me venger et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

\- Où sont-ils? demandai-je à nouveau.

\- On se fiche d'où ils sont, râla Emmett. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est d'aller au Texas.

\- Tu t'en fiches peut-être mais pas moi, grognai-je.

\- Bella, pour l'instant, le mieux à faire est que tu retournes auprès de Jasper, crois-moi, murmura gentiment Rosalie.

\- Je ne peux pas, répliquai-je en posant mes yeux sur la table basse où se trouvait la lettre qu'il m'avait écrite

\- Bien sûr que si, me contredit Emmett. Tu lui manques et rien qu'à la lueur qui est apparu dans tes yeux quand Rosalie a prononcé ce nom, je peux dire qu'il te manque également. Vous devez vous retrouver et seulement après, tu pourras te venger.

\- J'ai peur, murmurai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Bella, me rassura Rosalie. Il t'aime, il n'a qu'une envie c'est te revoir.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent un peu et soupirant, je pris la lettre et le téléphone et les rangeai dans mon sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous quittions la demeure de Jasper et nous mîmes en route pour le Texas où mes amis et surtout, mon compagnon m'attendaient.

 _ **Voilà, le chapitre 6 est terminé !**_

 _ **L'avez-vous aimé ? Vous attendiez-vous à l'apparition d'Emmett et Rosalie ? ;)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé ou encore de ce que vous espérez pour la suite ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour, bonjour**_

 _ **Je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre 7 et je vous le mets de suite ! :)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris ou encore me laisse des reviews ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Il nous fallut cinq jours pour arriver au Texas, cinq longues journées durant lesquelles l'angoisse grandissait de plus en plus en moi. Au bout de quelques heures de course, Rosalie avait décidé de louer une voiture, affirmant que nous irions plus vite ainsi. J'avais accepté et depuis nous n'avions pas arrêter de rouler. Rosalie conduisait depuis le départ et avait refusé de nous laisser le volant. Au bout de deux jours, la soif se faisant ressentir, nous nous étions arrêtés près d'une forêt,étions partis chasser puis avions repris la route. Durant les trois premiers jours, Emmett et Rosalie me firent la conversation et je fus ravie d'apprendre à connaître cette dernière. Elle me montrait une facette d'elle que je n'avais jamais vu lorsque j'étais humaine et Emmett semblait heureux de nous voir un début d'amitié naître entre sa compagne et moi. Parler avec Rosalie s'avérait facile et agréable, cela était plus difficile avec son mari. Même si je savais que ce que m'avait dit Edward à son sujet était faux, je gardais toujours en moi une certaine méfiance. J'avais vécu près de quatre ans à croire qu'il m'avait manipulé, qu'il m'avait menti et avait fait semblant de me considérer comme sa sœur alors il était difficile pour moi de laisser notre relation redevenir comme avant. J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas mais je n'y parvenais pas. En expliquant cela à Emmett, il m'avait affirmé que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il me fallait du temps pour réapprendre à faire confiance mais je voyais dans ce regard que ça le blessait. Il était triste de cette distance que j'avais mise entre nous mais je ne parvenais pas à faire autrement.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, nous prévint Rosalie. Ça va aller, Bella ?

\- Oui, répondis-je doucement.

Voilà près de deux jours que je n'avais pas prononcé la moindre parole. Je n'en étais pas capable tant j'étais angoissée. J'étais certes ravie de retrouver Peter et Charlotte mais j'avais tout de même peur de leur réaction. Après tout, j'étais partie du jour au lendemain sans leur donner de nouvelles alors qu'ils s'étaient occupés de moi pendant un an et demi. Ils devaient m'en vouloir et je le comprenais parfaitement. Même si j'étais angoissée à l'idée de les retrouver, cela n'était rien comparé à ce que j'éprouvais à l'idée de revoir Jasper. Même si Emmett et Rosalie avaient affirmé que je lui manquais et que dans sa lettre, il me demandait de revenir, j'avais tout de même peur de ce qui se passerait une fois que nous serions l'un en face de l'autre. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, nous nous étions disputés et il m'avait attaqué. Certes, après avoir lu sa lettre, je comprenais pourquoi mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que nous nous étions quittés de manière assez brutale. Cela faisait deux jours que je me remémorais tout ce que l'on s'était dit avant que je ne parte. A chaque fois que je l'avais agressé, Jasper était resté calme, continuant de me parler avec tendresse et utilisant ce surnom qu'il m'avait donné. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte de ses sentiments à mon égard ? J'avais été tellement aveuglé par ma colère et ma souffrance que j'avais cru qu'il essayait de me manipuler. J'avais été si stupide !

Continuant à rouler, Rosalie finit par tourner dans la forêt, empruntant le chemin qui menait tout droit à la demeure de Charlotte et Peter. L'angoisse s'intensifia grandement en moi et je ne pus la contenir plus longtemps.

\- Stop, arrête-toi, lançai-je.

\- Bella ? fit Rosalie surprise.

\- Arrête-toi, grondai-je.

Elle soupira et s'arrêta. Sortant précipitamment du véhicule, je m'apprêtai à m'élancer dans la forêt où j'avais vécu ma première année en tant que vampire mais Emmett m'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard. J'ai... j'ai besoin de chasser, mentis-je.

Sur ce, je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique. J'avais besoin d'être seule au moins quelques minutes avant de faire face à celui qui apparemment était mon véritable compagnon. Si on me l'avait dit i peine un an alors je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir ressenti ce manque que son éloignement avait suscité en moi ainsi que cette sensation de ne plus être entière, je ne pouvais faire autrement que le croire. Jasper faisait parti de moi, je n'avais plus aucun doute là dessus mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de le revoir. Dans sa lettre, il m'avait clairement dit qu'il m'aimait et je pense que c'est cela, plus que tout autre chose, qui m'effrayait. La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait dit cela, j'avais fini par être abandonné de la pire manière qui soit et j'étais tombée dans une telle dépression, qu'il m'avait fallu des mois pour ne serait-ce qu'arrêter de ressentir cette souffrance constamment. J'ignorais si j'avais des sentiments pour Jasper, tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais plus souffrir comme j'avais souffert à cause d'Edward.

Inconsciemment, ma course me ramena à cet endroit où j'avais eu l'habitude d'aller lorsque j'avais besoin d'être seule ou encore de réfléchir. M'asseyant sur cette même pierre où je m'étais si souvent installée, j'observai l'eau de la rivière ruisseler sur les rochers. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Emmett et Rosalie et revenir ici. Je détestais cette angoisse que je ressentais depuis, cette peur. J'avais vécu deux ans en ne ressentant que de la colère et de la haine, deux années où j'avais créé cette carapace autour de moi de ne façon à plus souffrir et voilà que Jasper réapparaissait et parvenait à la détruire avec une simple lettre. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais assise ici, perdue dans mes pensées, quand je sentis soudain une vague d'amour m'atteindre et une odeur d'argan me parvenir. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même. Cette odeur avait tellement été présente dans mon esprit ces deux dernières années que je devinai de suite à qui elle appartenait. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, je l'aperçus alors de l'autre côté de la rivière et ne pus refréner le sentiment de bien-être qui naquit en moi en le voyant.

\- Bonjour, murmura Jasper en continuant de me regarder.

\- J'ai lu ta lettre, lançai-je sans préambule en détournant le regard.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était assis sur le rocher juste en face du mien. A peine trois mètres nous séparaient et déjà, j'avais l'impression d'être plus entière. Alors, c'était vrai. Il était véritablement mon compagnon. La dernière lueur de doute que j'avais disparut à cette constatation et je levais à nouveau le regard vers lui.

\- Je sais, finit-il par répondre au bout de quelques secondes. Emmett me l'a dit.

\- Elle m'a pas mal chamboulé, avouai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au moins, grâce à elle, tu es revenu.

\- Je ne compte pas rester, dis-je fermement.

A mes mots, il écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva devant moi en à peine une seconde, plantant son regard dans le mien. Il était si proche de moi que cela en était déroutant. Son regard électrisait le mien et j'étais totalement incapable de m'y soustraire.

\- Quoi ? murmura t-il. Tu ne peux pas repartir.

\- Et pourquoi ? m'énervai-je en me levant à mon tour. Parce que je sais désormais que nous sommes liés ? Parce que tu es mon compagnon ? Pourquoi devrais-je y accorder la moindre importance alors que toi, tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Je me mis à faire les cents pas près de la rivière et avant même qu'il ne put commenter ce que j'avais dit, j'enchaînai :

\- Tu dis savoir qui je suis pour toi depuis l'attaque de James et pourtant, ça ne t'a pas empêché de partir ! Tu m'as abandonné, en même temps que tous les autres dès que ce connard d'Edward en a donné l'ordre ! Si tu étais resté, je n'aurais pas souffert comme j'ai souffert ! Si tu étais resté, j'aurais su qu'il m'avait raconté n'importe quoi sur vous tous ! Si tu étais resté, je n'aurais pas été transformé de cette manière ! Je n'aurais pas passé deux ans à voyager dans le monde entier avec pour seule compagnie la colère et la haine !

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti ! s'énerva t-il. Je te l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne partiras pas à nouveau ? criai-je.

\- Alors c'est ça le problème ? fit-il soudain calmé en se mettant devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Tu as peur que je t'abandonne à nouveau ?

Ce ne fut que quand il prononça cette dernière phrase que je compris qu'il avait raison. La véritable cause de ma colère était cette peur viscérale qui me tenaillait depuis que j'avais lu ce qu'il m'avait écrit. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il finisse par m'abandonner comme tous les autres avant lui. J'ignorais ce que je ressentais pour Jasper mais s'il y a bien une chose que je savais, c'était que je ne supporterai pas qu'il me tourne le dos. J'avais passé quatre longues années à croire que ces personnes à qui j'avais donné tout mon amour s'étaient servies de moi et qu'en réalité, je n'avais jamais compté pour eux. Quatre longues années où les seules émotions que j'avais ressenti avaient été négatives. Certes, j'avais connu de très bons moments en compagnie de Peter et Charlotte mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été heureuse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne croyais plus au bonheur ! Alors, je ne voulais pas l'être à nouveau si cela signifiait être à nouveau abandonné par la suite et retomber dans cette douleur qui m'était si familière.

\- Je... je vais voir Peter et Charlotte, lançai-je pour éviter à sa question.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me précipitai à vitesse vampirique jusque la villa. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais plus rapide que lui et je réussis à atteindre la demeure avant qu'il ne me rattrape. A peine fus-je arrivée sur le perron que je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et je me laissai aller à cette étreinte.

\- Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella, murmura Charlotte.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je.

Elle me relâcha et se fut autour de son mari de venir me serrer dans ses bras. Je sentis Jasper nous rejoindre à ce moment-là et ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre. Même si j'avais fuis la discussion, je savais très bien qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'il allait revenir à la charge. Peter finit par me relâcher et me souriant, il me fit signe de le suivre. Arrivant dans le salon, j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'Emmett et Rosalie dans le canapé, tandis que Jasper prenait le fauteuil juste à côté de moi et Charlotte et Peter l'autre. Même si je ne voulais pas lui parler pour le moment, sentir Jasper aussi proche de moi m'apaisa. Depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint dans la forêt, cette sensation de manque avait considérablement disparu et je me sentais plus entière. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé cette partie de moi que j'avais perdu en partant il y a deux ans. Une vague d'amour me frappa et je tournai légèrement la tête vers Jasper.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, me dit-il doucement.

\- Pas maintenant, répliquai-je en détournant le regard.

A ma réponse, il m'envoya une vague de contrariété et je fronçai les sourcils. Me concentrant sur Peter et Charlotte, je les vis nous regarder avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et si j'avais été humaine, je pense que j'en aurais rougi. Je les connaissais assez pour savoir à quoi ils pensaient. Voyant Peter ouvrir la bouche, je m'empressai de parler avant qu'il ne sorte quelque chose qui, je le suis sûre, n'aurait fait que me gêner.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça il y a deux ans et de ne pas vous avoir donner de nouvelles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, me rassura Charlotte. Nous comprenons parfaitement pourquoi tu es partie.

\- Même, répliquai-je. J'aurais au moins dû vous donner des nouvelles. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, cela aurait été la moindre des choses.

\- Le principal, c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui, sourit Peter.

Je lui rendis son sourire mais ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que je ne serai pas là pour très longtemps. En venant jusqu'ici, mon envie de vengeance n'avait fait que décupler. Alice et Edward allait payer pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Ils allaient payer pour avoir fait en sorte de m'éloigner de mon compagnon. Même si ma relation avec Jasper était compliquée, il n'en restait pas moins une partie de moi, je m'en rendais compte aujourd'hui. Je sentis Jasper se tendre face à ce sentiment de vengeance qui venait de naître en moi et il m'envoya son incompréhension.

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Peter en voyant la réaction du major.

\- Rien, répondit celui-ci en continuant de me fixer. Et si tu nous racontais ce que tu as fait durant ces deux dernières années.

Je leur fis alors le récit de tout ce qu'avait été ma vie pendant deux ans. Je leur racontai comment en partant d'ici, je m'étais retrouvée assise sur une magnifique plage à regarder le coucher du soleil. Je leur racontai quel pays j'avais vu et tout ce que j'y avais découvert. Je leur parlais de la France et surtout de Paris qui m'avait entièrement charmé avec sa magnifique Tour Eiffel. J'évoquai l'Ecosse, les Pays-Bas ou encore la Norvège. Mon récit finit par se concentrer sur ma rencontre avec Benjamin et Tia et je leur racontais tout ce qu'il m'avait appris. A la mention du service que j'avais dû leur rendre, Jasper se tendit et il ne se calma que quand je leur appris que nous étions parvenus à battre nos ennemis sans le moindre effort. Peter fut ravi d'apprendre que l'entraînement qu'il m'avait donné pendant des mois avait porté ses fruits et que j'étais bien plus forte que n'importe quel autre vampire. Enfin presque. Pour lui, seul le major Whitlock était capable de me battre. Cette remarque me tira un léger sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire qu'il faudrait que je l'affronte pour le savoir. Jasper s'empressa de répondre qu'il ne se battrait jamais avec moi et étrangement, j'en fus ravie. Même si je l'avais attaqué par le passé, aujourd'hui la simple idée de me battre contre lui me rendait malade.

\- Grâce à Benjamin, continuai-je, j'ai appris à maîtriser mes boucliers. Aujourd'hui, je peux les utiliser autant que je veux et sans effort.

\- Prouve-là, me taquina Emmett.

\- Mets-toi devant moi, souris-je.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et souriant, il se mit debout devant moi. Écartant les bras, il me regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et un sourire moqueur. Alors, je fis ce que tout le monde attendait de voir. J'étendis mon bouclier physique autour de moi et le projetai vers Emmett gentiment. Après tout, le but n'était pas de le blesser. Celui-le le fit reculer d'environ deux mètres et il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Content ? lançai-je en souriant et en désactivant mon bouclier.

\- Mouais, râla t-il en retournant s'asseoir à côté de Rosalie.

\- J'ai fini par quitter Benjamin et Tia, continuai-je après quelques secondes, et j'ai repris la route. J'aimais beaucoup l'Europe mais j'avais besoin de revenir sur le continent où j'avais grandi alors au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai repris la route. Mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'au nord du Canada et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ta cabane,Jasper. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Je conclus mon récit à ce moment-là de manière volontaire. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'ils sachent ce que j'avais ressenti en trouvant cette demeure et en devinant à qui elle appartenait.

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de la lettre du major ? m'interrogea alors Peter , nous surprenant tous.

\- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas, Peter, lui lança sa compagne.

\- Euh, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la même salle de bain que d'habitude, répondit Jasper. Tes affaires y sont toujours.

J'hochai la tête et m'empressai de quitter la pièce. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de cette lettre avec qui que ce soit. J'étais bien consciente qu'il faudrait que j'en parle avec Jasper et je savais que je n'avais pas le choix mais il était hors de question que j'en parle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela serait déjà bien assez gênant avec Jasper. Entrant dans la salle de bain, je fermai la porte et après m'être déshabillée, me glissai dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Elle décontracta mes muscles et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais tendue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je coupai l'eau et sortis de la douche.

\- J'ai mis ton sac dans ta chambre, Bella, me lança Charlotte depuis le salon.

Après m'être essuyée, j'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'en y entrant que j'aperçus Jasper assis sur le lit et sursautai. En m'entendant entrer, il tourna la tête dans ma direction et son regard se mit à me détailler de haut en bas. Ses yeux dorés noircirent en quelques secondes et je frissonnai. Était-ce moi qui lui faisait cet effet ? Détournant le regard, je m'avançai vers mon sac qui se trouvait à côté de la penderie et murmurai :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il ne répondit pas mais soudain, je sentis un courant d'air dans la pièce. Me retournant pour voir où il était allé, je sursautai en constatant qu'il se trouvait à à peine trente centimètres de moi. Levant les yeux, je croisai son regard et frémis. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir et étrangement, le voir ainsi m'hypnotisait. Il ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet et cela avait le don de me perturber. Déjà humaine, je trouvais Jasper beau, bien plus beau qu'Edward, même si je ne me l'étais jamais complètement avoué. J'avais toujours vu en lui ce côté mystérieux et terrifiant. J'aurais aimé devenir amie avec lui à cette époque mais Edward et Alice avaient tout fait pour me convaincre qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne désirait que mon sang. Alors, j'avais fait ce qu'ils m'avaient demandé : j'étais restée aussi loin de lui que possible. A vrai dire, cela ne s'était pas avéré très difficile car il avait passé son temps à m'ignorer et à s'éloigner quand j'étais chez eux.

Jasper tendit doucement une main et vint me caresser la joue. Sans même en avoir conscience, je me laissai aussitôt aller à cette caresse et penchai davantage la tête vers sa main. Il se rapprocha encore davantage et cette fois-ci ma tête alla d'elle-même se poser contre son torse tandis que mes yeux se fermèrent. Un de ses bras s'enroula alors autour de ma taille tandis que de son autre main, il se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Respirant profondément son odeur, je me rendis alors compte que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, aussi entière qu'à cet instant. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin chez moi et cela me fit un bien fou. Depuis que j'étais revenue i peine trois heures, j'essayai tant bien que mal de contrôler cette attraction qui me poussait vers lui

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, finit-il par chuchoter doucement à mon oreille.

A peine eut-il parlé que je réalisai seulement que j'étais dans ses bras et que je ne portais qu'une simple serviette. Je me reculai rapidement et un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller de cette manière. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Prenant mon sac, je me précipitai à vitesse vampirique jusque la salle de bain et m'enfermai à clé. M'appuyant contre la porte, je passai une main dans mes cheveux et frissonnai au souvenir de Jasper me les caressant. Je m'étais sentie si bien dans ces bras, tellement en sécurité. J'aurais tant aimé y rester ! Mais c'était impossible. Il finirait par partir à son tour, par m'abandonner comme Edward, comme Jacob et je me retrouverai à nouveau seule. Je savais parfaitement que je ne parviendrais pas à me remettre d'un nouvel abandon alors autant ne pas tenter le diable.

Je m'empressai de m'habiller puis prenant une profonde inspiration, redescendis. Quelle ne fut alors pas ma surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Me rendant dans le salon, je vis Jasper assis tranquillement dans le canapé.

\- Où sont-ils passés ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Ils sont partis, répondit-il simplement.

Aussitôt, un sentiment d'abandon s'insinua douloureusement en moi et Jasper fut de suite devant moi, m'envoyant des vagues de calme.

\- Du calme, m'apaisa t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Ils vont revenir, ils voulaient juste nous laisser le temps de discuter.

Je fus quelque peu rassurée et m'empressai de me reculer de Jasper avant que la même scène qu'il y a quelques minutes ne se reproduise. Jasper retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et me fit signe de m'asseoir près de lui. Même si je ne voulais pas discuter, je savais que je ne pouvais plus y échapper. Nous avions besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je finis par m'asseoir à mon tour, tout en mettant une certaine distance entre nous.

\- Très bien, soupirai-je. Parlons.

 _ **Voilà, le chapitre 7 est fini !**_

 _ **Vous l'avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

 _ **A votre avis, que vont se dire Bella et Jasper dans le prochain chapitre ? Bella va t-elle finir par savoir où se trouve Edward et Alice ? Mystère :P**_

 _ **A bientôt ! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **On est dimanche et voici le huitième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui me mettent en favoris, qui me lisent, etc. Cela me fait beaucoup de bien !**_

 _ **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le précédent chapitre : PierceOlivera , Sora-Neiya , N'giie , larosesurleau, .7334 , Grazie , Guest , ElysaLlove, BellaMcCarthy & gaellezjey ! J'adore lire les commentaires que vous me laissez ! **_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, principalement basé sur la relation Jasper/Bella !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Point de vue Bella**

 _« Je fus quelque peu rassurée et m'empressai de me reculer de Jasper avant que la même scène qu'il y a quelques minutes ne se reproduise. Jasper retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et me fit signe de m'asseoir près de lui. Même si je ne voulais pas discuter, je savais que je ne pouvais plus y échapper. Nous avions besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je finis par m'asseoir à mon tour, tout en mettant une certaine distance entre nous._

 _\- Très bien, soupirai-je. Parlons. »_

Avant même de commencer à parler, Jasper se rapprocha légèrement et me prit la main. Son contact m'apaisa aussitôt et je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage en le sentant.

\- Je veux que tu saches, Bella, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes, que jamais je ne te quitterai. Même si tu décides que tu ne veux qu'une relation amicale avec moi, je serai là. Je sais que je suis parti lorsque tu étais humaine mais je te promets, je te jure que je ne le ferais plus jamais. Tu es ma compagne, mon âme-sœur, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Être loin de toi ces dernières années a été un véritable calvaire. Je sais que tu as dû mal à y croire, que tu as peur d'être à nouveau abandonnée. Je le sens. Mais je te promets, je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

\- C'est ce qu'il me disait aussi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de chuchoter.

En effet, durant les mois où j'étais sortie avec Edward, celui-ci n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, que j'étais son âme-sœur et que jamais il ne me quitterait. Il m'avait fait croire des milliers de choses pour au final, toutes me les reprendre brutalement en me brisant au passage. Face à ce que je venais de dire, je sentis Jasper se tendre et sa main se resserrer sur la mienne. Me relevant doucement la tête, il planta son regard empli de douleur, de colère mais aussi d'amour dans le mien. Face à ces deux premières émotions, je me sentis de suite coupable.

\- Ne me compares pas à lui s'il te plaît, dit-il un tremblement dans la voix.

\- Je ne te compares pas, m'offusquai-je. C'est juste que...

\- Je sais, me coupa t-il. Je sais tout ce qu'il t'a dit, je sais tout les mensonges qu'il a osé proférer à ton encontre. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui, mon ange. Moi, je suis sincère. Tu es ma compagne, Bella. Nous sommes liés, je le ressens dans tout mon être et je sais que tu le ressens aussi. Je sens le bien-être que tu éprouves quand je suis près de toi, je sens cette attraction que tu as pour moi. Tu es plus calme quand je te touche. Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai serré dans mes bras, j'ai senti à quel point tu te sentais en sécurité. Tu ne peux pas me cacher tout ça, même si tu essayes. Ce que l'on partage est bien plus fort que ce que tu partageais avec Edward.

Je détournai à nouveau le regard face à ses paroles, me rendant compte à quel point il avait raison. Même si Jasper et moi n'étions pas ensemble, j'avais l'impression que notre relation était un millier de fois plus forte que la relation amoureuse que j'avais eu avec Edward. Certes, j'avais aimé ce dernier mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, autant en sécurité avec lui qu'avec Jasper. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout cela, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne ressente pas mes émotions mais malheureusement pour moi, il avait fallu que mon compagnon soit empathe !

\- C'est vrai, finis-je par répondre en observant nos mains entrelacées. Je ne sais pas que je ressens exactement pour toi, Jasper mais je sais que c'est fort, bien plus fort que ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'étais avec Edward. Cela fait un petit moment que je sais que nous avons un lien spécial.

\- Toi aussi tu as ressenti ce manque ? m'interrogea t-il tendrement.

\- Quand je suis partie d'ici, expliquai-je, tout ce que j'ai ressenti au début c'est le calme, la sérénité. J'avais tellement peur de toi à l'époque, j'étais tellement en colère que ça m'a empêché de voir qui tu étais pour moi. Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment-là, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et moi car j'étais persuadée que tu étais réapparu uniquement pour me faire souffrir, uniquement pour que je recommence à servir de distraction à ta famille. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je n'ai jamais été cela pour eux mais à l'époque, je le croyais encore dur comme fer. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'aurais toujours cette méfiance envers eux suite à tout ce que Fuckward m'a dit. Bref... Au début, tout allait bien. J'ai commencé à voyager, je ne me préoccupais plus de rien, mis à part de faire en sorte que les humains ne découvrent pas ma véritable nature. Puis les mois ont passé et j'ai commencé à ressentir un manque. Au début, j'ai cru que je ressentais ce manque pour Peter et Charlotte mais j'ai rapidement dû me rendre à l'évidence. Mes pensées me ramenaient pratiquement tout le temps vers toi et ton odeur ne cessait de s'imposer à moi. Rapidement, j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus être entière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais tout ça à ton encontre. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai cru que tu y étais pour quelque chose. J'ai cru que tu étais parvenu à me manipuler avec ton don.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as compris que ce n'était pas le cas ? me demanda t-il doucement.

\- Quand j'ai lu ta lettre.

Durant de longs mois, j'avais tenté de me convaincre que Jasper avait influencé mes émotions et que c'était uniquement pour cela que je ressentais ce manque à son égard. Mais à la simple lecture de sa lettre, j'avais compris que je me mentais à moi-même. Je n'avais pas voulu accepter ce qui était pourtant évident. J'avais été tellement aveuglée par ma colère, ma méfiance et la souffrance que Fuckward m'avait infligé que je n'avais pas de suite reconnu le lien que Jasper et moi partagions. A cause de moi, Jasper avait souffert et jamais, je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Je savais parfaitement ce que cela faisait d'être rejeté par la personne que l'on aime et sans même le savoir, je l'avais infligé à mon âme-sœur. Me levant, j'allais me poster devant la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur, tandis que la culpabilité s'insinuait douloureusement en moi. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité, c'était bien celle-là !

J'entendis Jasper soupirer face à la distance que je venais de mettre entre nous et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva derrière moi. Je sentis sa main frôler doucement mes cheveux et fermai les yeux à cette sensation. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me sente aussi bien près de lui ? Il me touchait à peine et déjà, je me sentais un peu mieux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te sens autant coupable, murmura t-il doucement. Mais ne le sois pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Face à ses mots, ma culpabilité s'intensifia et je m'éloignai à nouveau de lui. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi ? Je ne le méritais pas. J'étais partie. J'avais fui, le laissant derrière moi sans même lui donner la chance de tout m'expliquer. Je l'avais fait souffrir en disparaissant pendant deux ans alors comment pouvait-il se montrait si doux envers moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, chuchotai-je douloureusement en m'appuyant contre un mur et en le regardant tristement.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, mon ange ?

\- Si je t'avais laissé parler, lançai-je, si je t'avais écouté il y a deux ans, au lieu de partir de cette façon, tu n'aurais pas souffert. Lorsqu'Edward m'a abandonné il y a quatre ans, j'ai beaucoup souffert alors qu'il n'était pas mon compagnon. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir quand... quand...

Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Jasper fut aussitôt près de moi, me serrant dans ses bras. Sous la surprise et la culpabilité qui m'étreignait, je voulus me reculer mais il resserra sa prise autour de moi et je ne pus faire autrement que de me laisser aller à son étreinte. Blottissant ma tête contre son torse, je ne pus retenir un nouveau sanglot.

\- Ne dis pas ça, finit-il par murmurer au bout de quelques secondes. Je refuses que tu te sentes coupable de cela. Tu as réagi normalement en partant. Après ce que tu as vécu à cause d'Edward, ta réaction était tout à fait normale. Oui, j'ai souffert de notre éloignement mais en aucun cas, c'était de ta faute. Cela a toujours été la sienne, ainsi que celle d'Alice. Tu n'es coupable que d'avoir aimé de tout ton cœur, de rien d'autre mon ange.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Jasper, sanglotai-je en relevant la tête et en croisant son regard.

\- Ne le sois pas, tenta t-il de me calmer. Tout va bien. Le principal, c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

Il caressa doucement ma joue tout en m'envoyant des vagues de calme, de sérénité et d'amour. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas voir plus tôt qui était vraiment le major Jasper Whitlock ? Totalement obnubilée par ce que m'avait dit Edward en me quittant, je n'étais pas parvenue à voir à quel point Jasper se montrait tendre, attentionné et doux envers moi. Certes, il m'avait attaqué juste avant mon départ mais je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi. Si j'avais été à sa place, je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Je posai à nouveau ma tête contre son torse et fermai les yeux, tentant de calmer les sanglots qui me secouaient.

\- Je sais que tu as appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, dit-il doucement en caressant mes cheveux. Je comprends que tout ça doit te bouleverser. Je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Bella. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Ces mots et les émotions qu'il m'envoyait eurent le don de m'apaiser. Serait-il vraiment toujours là ? Etait-il sincère ? J'avais beau savoir du plus profond de mon être qu'il était mon compagnon, je ne parvenais pas à contrôler cette méfiance que je ressentais. Il dût ressentir mon doute car il m'envoya une vague de confiance, tout en resserrant une nouvelle fois son étreinte. Alors, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, j'eus l'impression que les choses pourraient aller mieux. L'espoir m'était devenu si étranger qu'il me fallut un moment pour mettre un nom sur cette douce émotion. Quand enfin ce fut le cas, je relevai doucement la tête et plantant mon regard dans celui de Jasper, chuchotai :

\- Merci.

Tout en gardant un bras autour de ma taille, il vint doucement caresser ma joue et je penchai légèrement la tête pour m'appuyer davantage contre sa main. Nos regards se soudèrent et je ne pus retenir un frissonnement de plaisir. Contre toute attente, notre simple proximité faisait naître en moi de nouveaux sentiments et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui. Je savais que nous possédions un lien très fort, plus fort qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais était-ce de l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Depuis que j'étais revenue, j'étais attirée par Jasper comme je ne l'avais jamais été par quelqu'un. Même si les sentiments que j'avais ressenti pour Edward étaient très différents de ceux que je ressentais aujourd'hui pour Jasper, ils semblaient bien plus fades par rapport à ce que j'éprouvais désormais. Jasper faisait naître en moi des émotions bien plus fortes. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, nos yeux se fixant inlassablement. Ce fut Jasper qui brisa ce contact lorsque son regard descendit doucement sur mes lèvres. Je sus de suite à quoi il pensait et étrangement, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de plaisir face à cela. Il dût le ressentir car un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et à mon tour, mon regard fut attiré par ces dernières.

Jasper se pencha doucement et alors que nos lèvres s'apprêtaient à se toucher, Peter fit une entrée bruyante dans le salon. Tandis que Jasper grogna de frustration et fusilla notre ami du regard, intérieurement je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que c'était mieux ainsi. Même si je mourrais d'envie que mon compagnon m'embrasse, il valait mieux prendre notre temps. La situation était déjà bien assez compliqué pour le moment. Nous avions beau partagé un lien très fort, Jasper et moi avions besoin d'apprendre à nous connaître.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ? se moqua Peter.

\- On n'a pas fini de parler, grogna Jasper en me lâchant.

\- J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous faisiez autre chose que discuter, nous taquina t-il.

Charlotte, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent à leur tour et ils nous regardèrent tour à tour. Je croisai le regard de Peter et compris à son expression qu'il avait eu l'une de ses fameuses intuitions et que c'est pour ça qu'il était revenu rapidement. Soupirant, je retournai m'asseoir dans le canapé et Jasper m'y rejoignit, s'asseyant juste à côté de moi. Nos bras se frôlèrent et ce fut comme si une décharge électrique parcourut mon corps. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, il me fit un petit sourire et je compris qu'il avait ressenti la même chose que moi. Était-ce de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui ? Pouvais-je l'aimer alors que nous nous connaissions à peine ? Ces questions ne cessaient de tourner dans mon esprit et malheureusement, pour le moment, je n'y trouvais aucune réponse.

\- Tu comptes toujours partir ? me demanda Peter.

A sa question, je sentis Jasper se tendre et détournai les yeux. Malgré la discussion que j'avais eu avec lui, je n'avais pas changé d'avis, bien au contraire. Parler avec lui et comprendre toutes ces choses n'avaient fait que me montrer que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

\- Oui, finis-je par répondre au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? grogna Jasper en se relevant et en se plantant devant moi.

Je levai les yeux et vis à son regard qu'il était furieux de ma décision. Alors qu'il y a encore deux ans j'en aurais été effrayé, aujourd'hui, cela ne faisait que m'attrister. N'avait-il pas encore compris pourquoi je voulais partir ? Charlotte s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, tout en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu veux partir, Bella ? m'interrogea t-elle doucement. Ton compagnon, tes amis sont ici. Nous sommes ta famille, tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça va l'en empêcher ? railla Jasper. Elle n'en a rien eu à faire il y a deux ans, pourquoi elle y ferait attention aujourd'hui.

Sa réflexion me blessa. Comment pouvait-il dire ça après tout ce que l'on s'était dit un peu plus tôt ? Comment pouvait-il oser lancer une telle remarque alors qu'il savait que cela me blesserait ? Rapidement, la colère supplanta la douleur et je me levai à mon tour.

\- Au lieu de t'énerver, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux me demander pourquoi je veux partir ?! m'énervai-je en lui faisant face.

\- A quoi bon ? cria t-il. Tu as pris ta décision ! Et je me fous de savoir pourquoi tu l'as prise, tout ce que je vois c'est qu'une nouvelle fois je vais être séparé de ma compagne!

\- Est-ce que ta décision a un rapport avec ce que tu nous a demandé quand on t'a retrouvé au Canada ? m'interrogea Rosalie.

J'hochai simplement la tête et m'éloignai de Jasper avant de m'énerver encore davantage face à sa réaction. Oui, je voulais partir et apparemment, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir pourquoi. D'un côté, je comprenais parfaitement qu'il ne soit pas ravi à l'idée que je parte mais d'un autre, j'aurais pensé qu'il comprendrait. Je lui avais montré à quel point Edward m'avait fait souffrir, je lui avais montré ce par quoi j'étais passée après son départ, après leur départ.

\- Donc c'est vrai ? soupira Emmett. Tu veux vraiment savoir où ils sont ?

\- Si tu le sais Emmett, dis le moi, grondai-je.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il indécis.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que je me retrouvai devant lui, furieuse. Comment osait-il dire cela ? A lui aussi, je lui avais montré ce que j'avais enduré à cause de son frère. Il aurait dû également le haïr pour avoir fait ça à celle qu'il disait considérer comme sa petite sœur. Sans même en avoir conscience, je lui envoyai à nouveau des images de moi dépressives, des images de ma rupture avec Edward. Je dus me concentrer plusieurs secondes pour faire cesser mon don puis criai :

\- Pas une bonne idée ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Bella, calme-toi, tenta Rosalie.

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! J'ai tout les droits d'être énervée ! Mon compagnon n'essaye même pas de me comprendre et vous, vous refusez de me dire l'endroit où ils sont après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

\- Mais de qui vous parlez à la fin ? s'énerva Jasper en s'interposant entre nous.

\- D'Edward et d'Alice, devina Peter. Je me trompe ?

A la simple mention de son ex-femme et de celui qu'il avait appelé frère par le passé, Jasper ne put retenir sa colère et poussa un grognement. Étrangement, le voir ainsi fit disparaître entièrement ma rage. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi on le surnommait le dieu de la guerre désormais. Il était si beau en colère ! Le voir ainsi me plaisait. Cela me plaisait beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Je ne pus retenir une vague de désir à son encontre et cela le fit tourner la tête dans ma direction, le calmant légèrement. Il s'approcha de moi et me tirant par le bras, m'attira fortement vers lui. Je me retrouvai alors avec une de mes mains sur son torse et ne pus retenir un frissonnement de plaisir. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait plu à ce point et cela en était désarmant. Il releva doucement mon menton, tout en continuant de tenir l'un de mes poignets et planta son regard entièrement noir dans le mien, dit :

\- Je me trompe où cela a avoir avec cette envie de vengeance que j'ai ressenti chez toi avant ta douche ?

\- Je dois les retrouver. J'ai besoin de me venger. C'est pour ça que je dois partir.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te venger toute seule ? grogna t-il.

\- Je sais me battre, grondai-je.

\- Oh ça, je n'en doute pas, mon ange. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir te venger.

Il vint doucement caresser ma joue du bout des doigts et approchant son visage du mien, vint chuchoter à mon oreille :

\- Très bien, je suis d'accord pour que tu partes. Mais que les choses soient claires : tu es à moi, Bella. Je viens avec toi et je me fiche que tu sois d'accord ou non.

Son ton autoritaire déclencha mes frissons et malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, je ressentis à nouveau une vague de plaisir. En la sentant, un sourire s'étala sur son visage et ses yeux noircirent encore davantage. Il lâcha alors mon poignet et alors que d'ordinaire, j'en aurais profité pour m'éloigner, je ne bougeai pas. Son regard m'hypnotisait et à nouveau, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous venger, lança Emmett nous rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? fis-je en me tournant vers lui et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'ils ont rejoints les Volturis il y a maintenant deux ans, répondit Rosalie.

A ces paroles, la plupart des personnes dans la pièce grognèrent. Même si les Volturis étaient la famille royale des vampires, j'avais vite appris qu'ils étaient plus craints que respectés. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient accepté de faire entrer Edward et Alice dans leur garde. Après tout, ils possédaient tout deux des dons exceptionnels, capables d'enrichir cette dernière. Ma colère grimpa en flèche lorsque je compris ce que cela signifiait. Maintenant qu'ils appartenaient aux Volturis, ma vengeance ne pourrait être accompli. Personne ne s'attaquait à la famille royale sans souhaiter mourir.

\- Pourquoi les ont-ils rejoints ? gronda Peter.

\- Ils ont dû apprendre que Bella était devenue un vampire et que j'étais au courant de tout ce qu'Edward lui a dit, expliqua Jasper. Je ne vois que ça.

\- Donc, ils se seraient alliés à eux juste pour se protéger ? s'interrogea Charlotte. C'est ridicule.

\- Pas tant que ça. Ils ont dû penser que vous ne vous attaqueriez pas à eux en les sachant au côté des Volturis, argumenta Emmett.

Ma colère s'intensifiait de minute en minute et les vagues de calme que Jasper m'envoyait étaient totalement inefficaces. Edward m'avait fait souffrir, et avec Alice, ils avaient tout fait pour m'éloigner de mon âme-sœur alors savoir que je ne pourrais jamais me venger me rendait furieuse. Rapidement, face à cette rage que je ressentais, je commençai à perdre pied. Je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler et avant de ne plus du tout me contrôler, je me précipitai à l'extérieur. A peine fus-je arrivée au milieu du jardin que je m'effondrai au sol en poussant un cri de rage tandis que mes tremblements s'intensifiaient.

\- Bella ! paniqua Jasper.

Il voulut se précipiter vers moi mais Peter le retint, tout en criant aux autres de ne pas m'approcher. Edward et Alice devaient payer, ils le méritaient. Peu importe avec qui ils étaient et si je devais mourir pour ça mais je me vengerais. Peu à peu, mon corps se contracta et je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir peur que mon corps s'enflamma. J'entendis des cris paniqués mais n'y fis pas attention tant ma rage était puissante. Les vampires détestaient le feu, celui-ci était synonyme de mort pour eux. Mais bizarrement, ce feu présent sur l'intégralité de mon corps ne m'effraya pas. Il me fit me sentir puissante, bien plus puissante que n'importe qui. Je me relevai rapidement et poussant à nouveau un cri de rage, envoyai une boule de feu en plein sur un arbre. J'avais un mal fou à me contrôler et cela me terrifia.

\- Jasper, réussis-je à murmurer difficilement. Aide-moi, je... je t'en prie.

Une nouvelle boule de feu s'échappa de mes mains et alla s'écraser contre un nouvel arbre. Tandis que ma panique et ma rage s'intensifièrent de seconde en seconde, une puissante vague de léthargie s'abattit sur moi et le feu disparut, tandis que je m'effondrai à nouveau. La dernière chose que je sentis avant de m'évanouir fut la main de mon compagnon avant de me rattraper.

 _ **C'est la fin du chapitre 8 !**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion Bella/ Jasper ? Vous attendiez-vous à cela pour Edward et Alice ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! :)**_

 _ **On se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Il est 23h mais je me suis dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour vous partager un nouveau chapitre ! ;) C'est pourquoi voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Une nouvelle fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent quotidiennement, qui me suivent, mettent mon histoire dans leur favoris, etc.**_

 _ **Merci également à toutes ces personnes qui me laissent des tonnes de reviews comme : Pims10, Sora-Neiya , N'giie , .7334, BellaMcCarthy, larosesurleau, PierceOlivera, Grazie … Merci à tous ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée dans mon lit chez Peter et Charlotte. J'essayai de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne m'évanouisse et lorsque je me souvins de ces flammes sur mon corps et de ces boules de feu que j'avais projeté, la panique m'accabla aussitôt. C'était déjà la troisième fois que cela se produisait en l'espace d'un mois et une fois de plus, je n'avais rien maîtrisé. Ma colère avait à nouveau pris le contrôle de moi et ce, à nouveau à cause de la discussion que j'avais eu avec Emmett sur Edward et Alice. Cette fois-ci, j'avais bien failli le tuer sans même m'en rendre compte. Alors que je paniquais de plus en plus et que la culpabilité grandissait en moi, je sentis un corps se rapprocher du mien et une main me caresser la joue.

\- Chut, calme-toi, tenta de m'apaiser Jasper en m'envoyant des vagues de calme.

Tournant la tête, je croisai son regard empli d'inquiétude et d'amour. Allongé sur le côté près de moi, il continua de me caresser doucement la joue pendant quelques secondes puis je finis par me rapprocher et poser ma tête contre son cou. J'avais besoin de réconfort et il était le seul à pouvoir me l'apporter. Ces dernières semaines, Jasper et moi nous étions considérablement rapprochés. Après ma première crise de colère, il m'avait convaincu de rester pour m'apprendre à m'aider à contrôler ce nouveau don et pour que nous puissions apprendre à nous connaître. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour accepter. Après tout, les deux personnes de qui je voulais me venger était hors d'atteinte pour le moment. Ma décision de rester fut accueillie chaleureusement par Peter et Charlotte, de même qu'Emmett et Rosalie qui avaient décidé de rester quelques temps avec nous. Ils étaient soulagés de ne pas me voir courir après Edward et Alice. Celui qui en fut le plus ravi fut Jasper et ce, même s'il avait décidé qu'il m'accompagnerait le jour où je partirais.

Rapidement, Jasper et moi étions devenus très proches, passant pratiquement tout notre temps ensemble. Nous ne pouvions passer plus de quelques heures sans nous voir. Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, nous avions besoin de cette proximité qui nous avait manqué pendant plusieurs années. Les discussions avec mon compagnon étaient interminables et très enrichissantes. Lorsque je lui avais demandé de me raconter son histoire, il l'avait fait sans hésitation et ce, même s'il craignait ma réaction. Il fut rapidement soulagé lorsqu'il constata que je ne le jugeais pas et que je ne le repoussais pas à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Même si ce dernier était sombre, je n'y fis pas attention. Je savais qui il était et je me fichais de celui qu'il avait été dans le passé. La seule chose qui m'avait dérangé en réalité était la relation qu'il avait eu avec Maria et surtout, le fait qu'elle espérait toujours qu'il lui revienne. Quand il me l'avait dit, je m'étais empressée de masquer mes sentiments avant qu'il ne remarque la vague de jalousie qui était montée en moi. Apparemment, j'y étais parvenue car il n'avait pas commenté les émotions qu'il lisait en moi. Même si je détestais ressentir cette jalousie, c'est cela qui m'avait permis de comprendre que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui étaient bien plus profonds que des sentiments amicaux. Mais je n'avais rien dit, j'avais préféré attendre de mieux le connaître et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'un mois plus tard, les choses n'avaient toujours pas évoluées entre lui et moi.

J'inspirai profondément l'odeur de Jasper et ma panique disparut entièrement. Son odeur d'argan et son toucher m'hypnotisaient toujours autant et il le savait. Les rares fois où nous nous étions disputées, Jasper avait réussi à arranger les choses rien qu'en me prenant dans ses bras et je l'avais détesté pour cela. J'étais si faible face à ce qu'il faisait naître en moi que je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon sentiment de bien-être dès qu'il était proche de moi. Rapidement, notre relation était devenue fusionnelle et n'importe qui aurait pu croire que l'on était amis depuis toujours.

\- Ca va mieux ? murmura t-il doucement à mon oreille.

\- Non, mentis-je en me collant davantage à lui.

Un léger rire le secoua et il vint caresser mes cheveux, tandis que je fermais les yeux appréciant ses caresses. Dans quelques secondes, il finirait par se reculer et par me pousser à aller chasser. Ma soif se déclencherait alors et je soupirerais avant de m'élancer à travers la fenêtre. A chaque fois que mon don prenait le contrôle de mon corps et que Jasper finissait par m'endormir, cela se passait comme ç s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il s'éloigna légèrement et plantant son regard dans le mien, m'invita à aller chasser. Je grognais en me levant ce qui le fit rire et partis chasser avec lui. Évidemment, j'eus besoin de plus d'animaux que lui avant de me sentir rassasié et il partir m'attendre près de la rivière. Quand enfin j'eus fini, je m'approchai doucement de lui dans le but de le surprendre. Je n'y étais jamais parvenue jusqu'alors mais je comptais bien réussir cet exploit aujourd'hui. Arrivant silencieusement derrière lui, je le poussai dans l'eau en riant mais malheureusement pour moi, il fut plus rapide et m'attira dans sa chute. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors tout deux dans le cours d'eau, mouillés de la tête aux pieds. J'éclatai de rire en voyant ses magnifiques cheveux lui coller au visage, tandis que je repoussai les miens. J'ignorais comment il s'y prenait mais même ainsi, les cheveux ébouriffés, il était magnifique. Il releva la tête dans ma direction en souriant et me lança :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je m'esclaffai encore davantage et il s'avança doucement vers moi en souriant. Il me détailla du regard et je vis ses yeux se noircirent de désir. Un frisson me parcourut face à ce regard et je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue. L'eau avait rendu mon maillot blanc transparent et on pouvait facilement voir à travers celui-ci mon soutien-gorge. Humaine, si pareille situation était arrivée, j'en aurais été gêné mais pas là. Bien au contraire. Le regard que portait sur moi Jasper me plaisait et me faisait me sentir désirée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de réellement plaire à quelqu'un et de ne plus être d'une banalité affligeante. S'approchant à vitesse vampirique, il vint poser ses mains sur ma taille et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? le taquinai-je.

\- Toi, comme toujours, répondit-il simplement.

Ses mots me touchèrent bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru et c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne parvins plus à cacher mes sentiments. Depuis que je m'étais rendue compte de ce que j'éprouvais à son égard, j'avais fait en sorte de cacher ce que je ressentais car je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses et surtout, car ma peur était toujours là. J'avais beau avoir confiance en Jasper et savoir qu'il avait de réels sentiments pour moi, je ne parvenais pas à faire disparaître cette crainte de le perdre un jour. Si jamais cela arrivait, je savais parfaitement que je n'y survivrais pas. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien plus forts que ce que j'avais un jour ressenti pour Edward et cela me terrifiait également. Soudain, face à ce sentiment d'amour qui était apparu en moi d'un coup, Jasper écarquilla les yeux et resserra sa prise sur ma taille.

\- Bella ? fit-il surpris.

\- Je t'aime, lâchai-je brusquement.

A ma déclaration, il se figea et le choc se peignit sur son visage. S'il y avait bien une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas c'était bien celle-là. Je venais enfin de lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui et la seule chose qu'il faisait, c'était rester là, figé et silencieux. Avais-je attendu trop longtemps ? Etait-il trop tard ? Les secondes passaient et ils ne disaient toujours rien. Je ne pus alors pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il m'avait vraiment aimé, si tout ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa lettre était vrai. Ne supportant plus ce silence, je me dégageai rapidement de son étreinte tandis qu'un puissant sentiment de rejet me tordit le ventre. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me précipitai à vitesse vampirique vers la villa. La douleur que je ressentais à cet instant supplantait largement celle que j'avais ressenti à cause de mon stupide ex petit-ami. J'avais si mal que tenir debout était difficile. Pourquoi me faisait-il cela ? Nous avions été si proches ses dernières semaines ! Je ralentis en arrivant devant la villa et entrai lentement, tout en essayant de me calmer avant que la douleur ne m'anéantisse complètement.

\- Bella ? fit Charlotte étonnée en s'approchant de moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je passai à côté d'elle sans lui répondre et avançai vers ma chambre. Avant que je ne puisse y accéder, ce fut au tour de Peter de me rejoindre et il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta t-il. Dis-le moi. Où est Jasper ?

A la simple mention du nom de celui que j'avais pris pour mon compagnon, je ne pus retenir un sanglot et me précipitai dans ma chambre avant de complètement craquer. Je refusais que l'on me voit dans cet état. A peine eus-je franchi la porte que j'installai mon bouclier physique autour de ma chambre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être seule. Je refermai la porte au moment où je sentis Jasper entrer dans la maison puis laissai alors la douleur me consumer.

 **Point de vue Jasper**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'elle finirait par m'aimer comme je l'aime, jamais je n'y aurais cru. Le futur n'est jamais comme on l'avait imaginé et heureusement pour moi, il était bien meilleur que celui auquel j'avais pensé. Depuis le jour où je m'étais rendue compte de l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi, je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Elle avait certes accepté mon passé mais cela ne changeait rien à ce que j'avais fait quand j'étais dans l'armée de Maria. J'avais tué des centaines d'humains, des milliers de vampires alors comment pourrait-elle un jour m'aimer ? J'étais déjà bien assez chanceux qu'elle soit si proche de moi. Ça non plus, je ne le méritais pas. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait mais je ne pouvais y croire. Comment une personne aussi magnifique qu'elle autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, complètement sous le choc face à ce qu'elle venait de me dire, quand je me reconnectai à la réalité. Je constatai alors que Bella n'était plus là et paniquai aussitôt. Où était-elle passé ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et courus jusqu'à la villa. J'entendis une porte claquer au moment où j'entrais et fronçai les sourcils en comprenant que cela venait de la chambre de ma compagne. Que se passait-il ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage car un poing s'abattit sur mon visage et m'envoya dans le mur de l'entrée qui explosa sous l'impact. Atterrissant à dix mètres de la villa, je me relevai en grognant furieusement et me retrouvai face à un Peter également furieux et prêt à m'attaquer de nouveau. Charlotte était derrière lui et elle aussi semblait en colère. Leur attitude m'étonnait. Même lorsque je leur avais annoncé que j'allais me marier avec Alice, ils n'avaient pas été aussi furieux. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose et l'angoisse monta aussitôt en moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je inquiet.

\- Ce qui se passe, espèce de con ?! cria Peter fou de rage. Tu oses demander ce qui se passe ?!

\- J'ignore ce que tu as bien pu faire, major, me lança froidement sa femme. Mais je t'avais prévenu. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal.

\- Vous allez m'expliquez ce qui se passe, putain ? grognai-je. Et pourquoi Bella s'est enfermé dans sa chambre ?

\- Toi, explique nous ! répliqua mon ami. Bella est rentrée complètement anéantie. Même après sa transformation, elle n'était pas aussi mal ! Alors, dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait !

A ces mots, je me figeai. A l'instant même où j'étais sorti de mes pensées et où j'avais vu qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés, j'avais compris qu'il y avait un problème. Ce n'est qu'aux paroles de Peter que je compris de quoi il retournait. Malgré tous ses doutes et toutes ses insécurités, elle avait fini par m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait et j'étais resté silencieux. Je ne pouvais que deviner ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

\- Il faut que je la vois, murmurai-je coupable.

\- D'abord, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as foutu, gronda Peter.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait, répondis-je doucement.

\- Et tu n'as rien répondu, devina t-il.

\- J'étais tellement sous le choc... Quand j'ai repris contact avec la réalité, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était plus là. Il faut que je la vois, répétai-je.

Peter soupira et me tourna le dos, tout en grommelant que j'étais un idiot. Je vis Charlotte me lancer un regard noir puis me précipitai vers la chambre de ma douce. J'essayai de ressentir ses émotions mais sans succès. Cela m'inquiéta encore davantage. Décidément, je ne la méritais pas. J'en avais encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Arrivée devant sa porte, je tendis la main pour l'ouvrir mais je ne rencontrai que son bouclier. Un grognement de frustration m'échappa lorsque je compris qu'elle l'avait étendu autour de sa chambre pour ne pas qu'on vienne la déranger. Même si elle désirait être seule, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Il fallait que je lui dise que je l'aimais également et que j'étais désolé. Je l'appelai doucement tout en lui demandant de me laisser entrer mais aucune réponse ne me parvint et cela m'inquiéta encore davantage. Si elle ne prenait même pas la peine de me répondre, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment m'en vouloir et cela je le comprenais parfaitement. Je n'avais pas répondu lorsqu'elle s'était enfin ouverte à moi et je ne méritais que cette ignorance dont elle faisait preuve envers moi à cet instant.

\- Mon ange, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle.

Je tentai à nouveau d'entrer et alors que je m'attendais à me cogner de nouveau à son bouclier, je pus enfin toucher la porte. L'avait-elle enlevé ? Je n'y réfléchis pas plus longtemps, le principal étant de la voir. Entrant dans la chambre, je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'avançai doucement vers le lit où elle était allongée, me tournant le dos. Ses émotions ne me parvenaient toujours pas et malgré que je sois entrée, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètres. Le souvenir d'elle allongée dans les bois complètement amorphe juste après qu'Edward l'ait quitté me revient en tête et je frémis. Depuis qu'elle m'avait montré ce qu'elle avait vécu avant sa transformation, ce souvenir n'avait cessé de me hanter. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais la mettre dans le même état et voilà que c'est ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui.

Je m'avançai doucement jusqu'à lui faire face et m'agenouillai à côté du lit. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'elle dormait en la voyant ainsi les yeux fermés mais je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Les vampires ne dormaient pas, c'était bien connu. Je tendis la main et caressai doucement sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, me faisant sursauter et la culpabilité me prit aussitôt. Ses yeux semblaient comme morts et étaient entièrement dénués d'émotions. Je détestais la voir dans cet état et ce, d'autant plus en sachant que j'en étais le responsable.

\- Mon ange, murmurai-je doucement.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour passer mon bouclier ? souffla t-elle la voix dénuée d'émotions.

\- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

Si son bouclier était toujours actif alors je n'aurais pas dû pouvoir entrer. Celui-ci aurait dû me repousser comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Comment étais-je parvenu à passer à travers ? Cela avait-il un lien avec le fait que je sois son compagnon ? Bella se retourna dans son lit et me tourna le dos à nouveau tout en me demandant de m'en aller. Me relevant, je m'assis sur son lit et caressai doucement son bras. Une intense pointe de douleur me parvint avant de disparaître à nouveau.

\- Ne me touches pas, gémit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, mon ange, fis-je doucement, bouleversé de lui faire autant de mal. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. J'ai.. j'ai juste été surpris par ce que tu m'as dit.

Lentement, ses émotions me parvinrent et je regrettai de suite de pouvoir à nouveau les ressentir. Heureusement que j'étais assis car autrement, je me serais effondré au sol sous la puissance de ce qu'elle ressentait. La douleur était prédominante, tout comme cet affreux sentiment de rejet qu'elle ressentait. Je m'en voulais tellement de la faire souffrir ainsi ! En analysant davantage ses sentiments, je pus percevoir l'amour qu'elle me portait, de même que le bien-être que lui suscitait ma présence ainsi que de la compréhension. Certes tout cela était enfoui profondément sous les sentiments négatifs qu'elle ressentait mais c'était bien là. Je fus surpris par le dernier sentiment que je perçus venant d'elle mais ne le commentait pas. Pour l'instant le plus important était de lui montrer qu'elle avait tort, que je ne la rejetais pas et que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

M'allongeant doucement dans le lit derrière elle, je collai mon torse à son dos et passai un bras autour de sa taille. Mon cœur se brisa en l'entendant sangloter et je vins doucement coller mon visage contre le sien.

\- Oh mon ange, je suis tellement désolé, chuchotai-je. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mon but n'a jamais été de te faire du mal, bien au contraire. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime plus que tout. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie.

Sa douleur se raviva d'autant plus et je grimaçai. Elle ne me croyait pas. Elle avait si peu confiance en elle et si peu confiance dans l'amour, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à croire en mes mots après ce qui s'était passé i peine un quart d'heure. J'avais l'impression que cela durait depuis une éternité alors que ça ne faisait que quinze petites minutes.

\- Regarde moi. Mon ange, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes puis après une profonde inspiration, se retourna doucement et s'allongea sur le dos, tout en essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Mon cœur se brisa à nouveau en croisant ses yeux emplis de douleur et je ne pus m'empêcher de venir lui caresser la joue, tout en lui envoyant une vague d'amour.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, murmurai-je la voix tremblante. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, balbutia t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! m'exclamai-je, choqué qu'elle puisse pense cela.

\- Et ne me mens pas, continua t-elle faiblement. Tu.. tu ne m'aimes pas. Et c'est compréhensible, je... je ne vaux rien. Edward avait raison. Je.. je ne suis pas assez bien.. Et encore moins pour toi.

\- Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ?! m'énervai-je en me positionnant au dessus d'elle, mettant mes mains de chaque côté d'elle et en plantant mon regard dans le sien

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. La voir se dévaloriser de cette manière m'énervait et en même temps me peinait. Elle avait tellement tort ! Elle ne s'était jamais vu correctement et j'en avais encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Elle était carrément le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se voyait comme quelqu'un de banale, de stupide et de faible alors que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu. Déjà humaine, elle surpassait bon nombre des vampires les plus belles. Elle était dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun, elle nous l'avait démontré lorsqu'elle avait découvert notre véritable nature. En plus de cela, elle semblait être la vampire la plus puissante que la terre n'est jamais connu et ce, tout en gardant cette pureté d'âme qu'elle avait toujours eu. Bella était la femme idéale, celle que n'importe quel homme sain d'esprit rêverait d'avoir.

\- Je refuses que tu te dévalorises, grondai-je. Regarde-toi, Bella, tu es splendide, intelligente, douce et pure. Ta simple vue fait naître le désir chez tous les hommes, voire certaines femmes. Crois-moi, il m'est arrivé de vouloir tuer plus d'un humain pour cela. Edward t'a dit n'importe quoi et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en toi et ce, principalement à cause de ce connard mais je t'interdis de dire que tu ne vaux rien et que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. Tu es bien plus que ce que je n'ai jamais espéré. Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ? Tu es mon âme-sœur, celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de mon éternité et sans qui, je ne serais plus capable de vivre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à ma tirade et sa douleur diminua légèrement malgré que le doute et ce sentiment de rejet subsistaient en elle. Elle me repoussa et se releva rapidement avec une forte envie de fuir. Comprenant ce qu'elle comptait faire, je me relevai à mon tour et me plantai devant elle.

\- Mon ange, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, dis-je en lui attrapant doucement les bras. Je ne te mens pas, c'est la pure vérité.

\- Arrête de mentir ! s'exclama t-elle la colère commençant à prendre le dessus sur ces autres émotions.

Je fis alors la seule chose dont j'étais capable pour lui prouvais que j'étais sincère. Me concentrant, je lui envoyai tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle me croit alors je n'hésiterai pas à le lui envoyer constamment. Face à l'émotion que je lui envoyai, Bella écarquilla à nouveau les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes, les ferma.

\- Je t'aime, répétai-je doucement en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, sanglota t-elle en tentant de se reculer. Tu mens. Tu essayes juste de te rattraper pour m'avoir rejeter tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne t'ai pas rejeté ! fis-je en resserrant ma prise. J'ai été surpris c'est tout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu partages aussi tôt mes sentiments, Bella, C'est tout, je t'assure.

Elle secoua la tête en sanglotant encore davantage. Relevant sa tête, je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant.

 **Point de vue Bella**

En sentant sa bouche se poser sur la mienne, je fus comme parcourue d'un courant électrique et écarquillai les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les miennes et rapidement, je posai mes mains sur son torse et répondis à son baiser. De nombreuses fois, j'avais imaginé ce qui se passerait le jour où l'on s'embrasserait pour la première fois mais jamais, je n'avais pensé que ce serait si intense. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche et je lui accordai en l'ouvrant doucement. Son baiser était tendre et empli d'amour. La douleur et le sentiment de rejet que je ressentais depuis plusieurs minutes disparurent laissant place à un profond sentiment d'amour et de confiance. Jasper vint caresser ma langue de la sienne et elles se livrèrent un ballet sensuel, me tirant un léger gémissement de plaisir. Non, il ne m'avait pas rejeté. Il m'aimait, il partageait mes sentiments. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois montrée idiote en croyant le contraire. Mon compagnon finit par rompre le baiser et colla son front contre le mien. Je regardai les yeux fermés quelques instants puis quand je les rouvris, je constatai agréablement qu'il me contemplait avec un regard empli de tendresse.

\- Tu m'aimes, murmurai-je doucement la voix dénuée d'interrogation.

Il hocha la tête, tout en me souriant légèrement et je me blottis dans ses bras, savourant cette sensation que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis plusieurs années : le bonheur.

 _ **Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 9 touche à sa fin !**_

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) Jasper et Bella ont enfin sauté le pas !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non ou encore pour me laisser vos opinions sur ce chapitre !**_

 _ **On se retrouve très bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bisous :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

 _ **Avant tout, je souhaiterais m'excuser d'avoir mis plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour publier un nouveau chapitre. Non pas que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais disons que cela s'avère difficile quand on est brutalement attaqué par le syndrome de la page blanche ! ^^'**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me mettent en favoris et lisent ma fanfiction ! Cela me fait très plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer d'écrire.**_

 _ **Merci également à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents tel que : Grazie , Sora-Neiya , nekokirei , .7334, larosesurleau , BellaMcCarthy , N'giie , Berenice , gaellezjey , Pims10 , PierceOlivera … Vous voir ainsi commenter ce que j'écris me ravie ! Pour tout vous avouer, il m'arrive souvent de venir sur le site juste pour voir ce que vous m'avez laissé comme review ^^**_

 _ **J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 10 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Point de vue Bella**

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais ainsi mais je n'avais aucunement envie de bouger. Allongée dans mon lit, j'avais la tête posée sur le torse de Jasper tandis qu'il jouait doucement avec mes cheveux. Nous n'avions pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'il m'avait sorti de cet état où je m'étais plongée en pensant qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Après le baiser que nous avions partagé et le moment où je m'étais blottie dans ses bras, il m'avait attiré jusqu'au lit et nous nous y étions allongés silencieusement, profitant de cet havre de paix que nous apportait la révélation de nos sentiments mutuels. J'avais laissé le bouclier physique autour de la chambre pour empêcher quiconque de venir nous dérangeait. Jasper m'envoya son amour pour ce qui me semblait être la millième fois et je relevai doucement la tête, croisant son regard. Je me concentrai sur l'amour que je ressentais pour lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse le ressentir et le vis sourire. Il était si beau ! Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui avant ? Si cela était arrivé lorsque j'étais humaine, les choses auraient été plus faciles , et pour lui, et pour moi. Même si Jasper m'avait attiré, à l'époque j'étais avec Edward et lui avec Alice alors une relation entre nous aurait été impossible.

A la pensée d'Alice et Jasper ensemble, mon cœur se serra. Lorsque je les avais rencontré, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, tellement soudés ! Certes, il avait fini par se rendre compte que j'étais sa compagne et Alice avait fini par le tromper mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'avait pas encore des sentiments pour elle malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Me redressant, je m'assis tout en m'éloignant un peu de Jasper. L'aimait-il encore ? Etait-il avec moi qu'à cause de ce lien que nous partagions ? Je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de douter. Sentant la douleur et la jalousie que suscitaient mes pensées, Jasper se redressa à son tour et s'agenouillant derrière moi, colla son torse contre mon dos tout en passant ses bras autour de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a, mon ange? chuchota t-il en reculant doucement mes cheveux et en venant m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je fermai les yeux et retins un gémissement de plaisir à ses baisers. Avant de complètement me laisser aller à ses derniers, je reculai doucement et me retournant, lui fis face. Nos regard se croisèrent et il dût lire quelque chose dans le mien car je le vis froncer les sourcils. Posant à nouveau ses mains sur ma taille, il répéta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Tu l'aimes encore ? demandai-je après un moment de silence en baissant les yeux.

\- De qui tu parles ? fit-il ne comprenant pas.

\- D'Alice.

Mon angoisse s'accentua en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Avais-je raison ? Jasper posa un doigt sous mon menton et me releva doucement la tête. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il m'envoya à nouveau tout son amour et je frissonnai en fermant les yeux face à cette sensation. Oui, il m'aimait. Je n'en doutais pas, ou plutôt je n'en doutais plus mais il avait tout de même était marié avec Alice pendant près de soixante ans. Je rouvris les yeux à cette pensée.

\- C'est toi que j'aime, dit-il doucement en caressant ma joue.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Laisse-moi finir, me coupa t-il. Oui, j'ai aimé Alice. Elle a fait partie de ma vie durant plusieurs décennies. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai enfin pu aller mieux en adoptant le régime végétarien et grâce à elle que j'ai pu rencontrer les Cullen. Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance. Quand nous sommes retournés vivre à Forks et que nous t'avons rencontré quelques mois après, je n'avais déjà plus de sentiments pour Alice. Je n'avais plus que de l'affection pour elle et aujourd'hui, même cette affection n'existe plus. Je ne l'aime plus, Bella. Pour tout t'avouer, ce que je ressens pour elle se rapproche plus de la haine que d'autre chose.

\- C'est vrai ? murmurai-je doucement.

\- Évidemment que c'est vrai, sourit-il. Tu es la seule qui occupe mon cœur et tu seras toujours la seule, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête à ses paroles et me rapprochai de lui tout en lui disant que je l'aimais. Son sourire s'accentua et il se pencha légèrement pour m'embrasser. Son baiser fit instantanément naître le désir en moi et je crochetai mes bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il mit ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Avant même qu'il ne quémande l'accès à ma bouche, j'ouvris celle-ci et sa langue vint aussitôt prendre la mienne. Ce baiser était très différent de celui que nous avions partagé un peu plus tôt et il m'envoya des étincelles dans tout le corps. Je ne voyais plus que lui, ne sentais plus que lui. C'était comme si le monde extérieur avait entièrement disparu. Je tentai un instant de dominer le baiser mais dû rapidement y renoncer en comprenant que Jasper ne me laissait pas faire. Il était à la fois doux et dominant et à ma grande surprise, j'adorais cela. Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionnel, j'entendis quelqu'un crier et nous cessâmes de nous embrasser.

\- Vous allez vous décider à sortir de cette chambre ?! cria Peter du salon. Ça fait des heures que vous y êtes enfermés !

Jasper s'esclaffa tandis que je retins un grognement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il nous interrompe toujours au mauvais moment? M'embrassant rapidement, Jasper me lâcha et me fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre. J'aurais aimé rester ici pour le reste de l'éternité, me délectant de ses étreintes, de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Même si cela faisait à peine quelques heures que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, j'avais l'impression que notre lien de compagnons d'âme s'était renforcé. Charlotte m'avait souvent expliqué que c'est ce qui arrivait lorsque les deux âmes-sœurs finissaient par s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Elle m'avait également dit qu'une fois que la relation était consommée et que chacun avait marqué l'autre alors ce lien prenait entièrement l'ampleur qu'il devait prendre.

\- Bella, tu viens ? m'appela Jasper.

Secouant doucement la tête, je rejoignis mon compagnon et mes amis dans le salon. Peter me fit un clin d'œil lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce et je levai les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce qu'il signifiait. Oui, nous étions restés des heures durant dans la chambre mais il ne s'était rien passé. Charlotte s'approcha et vint me serrer dans ses bras, me murmurant qu'elle était rassurée que j'aille mieux. Cela me tira un sourire et je lui rendis son étreinte. C'est vrai j'allais mieux et ce uniquement grâce à Jasper. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et vis qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement. Il me sourit légèrement et attrapa le livre posé sur la table basse. Regardant le reste de la pièce, je constatai alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas là et fronçai les sourcils.

\- Où sont passés Emmett et Rosalie ? demandai-je.

\- Ils ont décidé de rejoindre Carlisle et Esmée avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici, répondit Charlotte. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé. Emmett nous a envoyé un message, ils seront là d'ici une demi-heure.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que j'avais été transformé ainsi que toute la vérité au sujet d'Edward et d'Alice, Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient pas cessé de demander à Jasper s'il était possible qu'ils viennent me voir pour s'excuser. D'un côté, j'étais heureuse qu'ils demandent à me voir mais d'un autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'ils ne voulaient me voir que parce qu'ils se sentaient coupables. Jasper m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'ils désiraient me voir parce que je leur avais manqué et parce qu'ils m'aimaient mais le doute subsistait. J'avais tenté de reculer le plus possible le moment où ils viendraient nous rendre visite mais au bout de trois semaines, mon compagnon avait pris les devants et les avait invité à venir passer quelques jours auprès de nous. L'angoisse monta doucement en moi en entendant les paroles de Charlotte. Oui, ils m'avaient manqué également mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, ayant toujours les paroles d'Edward dans la tête. Même si je savais qu'il avait menti, la méfiance serait toujours là. Après tout, j'avais cru à ces mensonges durant pratiquement quatre ans alors je ne pouvais pas les oublier aussi rapidement. Le calme remplaça soudain mon angoisse et je me tournai à nouveau vers Jasper, qui me regardait inquiet. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant et allai me poster près de la fenêtre, pour guetter l'arrivée des Cullen.

\- Ça va aller, Bella, tu verras, tenta de m'apaiser Charlotte.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas, on les renverra avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses, s'amusa son époux.

Je ris légèrement. Peter avait toujours eu le don de dédramatiser les choses en en parlant avec humour et cela parvenait toujours à m'apaiser un peu. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, comme si même le temps voulait jouer avec mes nerfs. Finalement, après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, j'entendis une voiture se rapprocher et mon angoisse redoubla malgré le calme que Jasper ne cessait de m'envoyer. La mercedes de Carlisle finit par se garer devant la villa et Emmett et Rosalie en sortirent les premiers. Cette dernière me fit un sourire encourageant que je lui rendis légèrement. Elle connaissait la crainte que j'avais à l'idée de revoir celle qu'elle considérait comme ses parents et à sa manière, elle essayait de me rassurer. Puis, ce fut au tour de Carlisle et Esmée de sortir de voiture et je vis Peter et Charlotte allaient à leur rencontre. Ils se saluèrent et au moment où Esmée tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, je m'empressai de reculer. Je me cognai alors dans quelqu'un et tournant la tête, constatai qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

\- Ca va aller, tu verras, me rassura t-il en venant remettre une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Je soupirai et me retournant, vins me blottir dans ses bras. Il enroula ses derniers autour de moi, tout en me transmettant du courage et du calme. Respirant profondément son odeur, je me calmai doucement tandis que les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans la maison. Se reculant doucement, Jasper voulut me lâcher pour aller dire bonjour à Carlisle et Esmée mais je retins sa main tandis que l'angoisse réapparut.

\- Je suis content de vous voir, sourit-il alors simplement en enroulant un de ses bras autour de ma taille, tout en faisant de petit cercle avec ses doigts sur ma hanche comme pour me rassurer.

\- Nous aussi, Jasper, lui répondit Carlisle.

\- Bella, ma chérie, m'appela doucement Esmée, me faisant relever la tête.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques minutes du regard et la tristesse vint silencieusement se faire une place dans mes émotions. Leur présence m'angoissait et m'attristait à la fois. La dernière fois que je les avais vu remontait à la fois où Jasper m'avait attaqué alors que j'étais humaine et que je venais de me couper avec l'emballage d'un cadeau que l'on venait de m'offrir. C'était le dernier contact que j'avais eu avant qu'ils ne déménagent et m'abandonnent à cette souffrance qui avait été mon lot quotidien jusqu'à ce que je devienne amie avec Peter et Charlotte. A l'époque, je les avais considéré comme ma famille mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Peter, Charlotte et Jasper étaient ma famille et eux, n'étaient que des personnes qui m'avaient abandonné face aux paroles de leur fils prodige.

\- Tu nous as tellement manqué, murmura celle que j'avais un jour considéré comme ma seconde mère.

\- Vraiment ? fis-je sarcastique.

\- Bien sûr, Bella, répondit Carlisle. On t'a toujours aimé comme notre propre fille.

\- Si vraiment c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas partis sans même me dire au revoir, répliquai-je froidement.

La culpabilité et la tristesse apparurent sur le visage et je m'empressai de détourner le regard. Je m'en voulais de leur parler ainsi mais c'était plus fort que moi. Leurs paroles animaient une vieille colère en moi et je ne pouvais faire autrement qu'y succomber. Jasper resserra sa prise sur ma taille, tout en m'envoyant une vague de surprise face à ce que je ressentais et je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit étonné face à ce ressentiment que je ressentais envers eux. Après tout, je n'avais pas du tout réagi de cette manière en retrouvant Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais été heureuse de les voir et ne les avais jamais tenu responsable de l'abandon que j'avais subi. Rosalie et moi n'étions pas amies quand j'étais humaine alors je n'avais eu aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Quand à Emmett, il avait suivi ce que toute sa famille voulait, comme Jasper. Certes, cela était aussi le cas pour Carlisle et Esmée mais cela ne changeait rien à la rancœur que je ressentais à leur égard.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous nous en voulons, me lança doucement Esmée en s'avançant vers moi. Nous ignorions qu'Edward t'avait raconté tout cela et l'état dans lequel tu t'es retrouvée après notre départ.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est pour cela que je suis en colère ? m'esclaffai-je en colère. Parce que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte qu'Edward était un petit con manipulateur ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre eux, Bell's ? m'interrogea Emmett avec incompréhension.

\- Parce que ce sont eux les ''parents'' ! C'était à eux de vous convaincre que c'était le mauvais choix ! C'était à eux de résonner leur fils adoré et de décider de me dire au revoir ! Mais non, tout ce que vous avez fait, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers eux, c'est suivre ce que votre fils prodige voulait ! Vous l'avez tellement mis sur un piédestal, vous avez tellement cru qu'il était parfait que vous l'avez laissé dicté vos actes ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas soumis à toutes ses volontés alors je n'aurais pas sombré après votre départ !

Tandis que Carlisle et Esmée écarquillèrent les yeux face à mes paroles, Emmett détourna la tête, Rosalie hocha gravement la tête, Charlotte resta silencieuse et Peter, lui, nous observait avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il me fit un clin d'œil lorsque je croisai son regard et je compris qu'il avait deviné depuis un petit moment que cela se passerait comme ça. Évidemment, comme d'habitude, il s'était abstenu de m'en parler ! Avant de les voir, je n'avais pas pris conscience de cette colère que j'éprouvais à leur égard et maintenant, il était trop tard pour tenter de la contenir. Soupirant, je m'éloignai des bras de Jasper et retournai me poster près de la fenêtre, croisant les bras tandis qu'à nouveau la douleur m'étreignait. Leur présence ravivait en moi le souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit et de leur abandon et cela était loin d'être agréable. J'étais en colère, triste, en proie à la souffrance et en même temps, j'étais heureuse de les revoir car malgré tout, ils m'avaient beaucoup manqué. Mes émotions se contredisaient les unes les autres et cela était très destabilisant.

\- C'est vrai, finit par dire le médecin au bout de quelques secondes. Tu as entièrement raison. Je sais que cela ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé et à ce que tu as vécu, mais je veux que tu saches que nous sommes désolés. Tu as toujours fait parti intégrante de la famille et te quitter a été l'une des choses les plus dures que nous ayons eu à faire.

Il s'avança doucement vers moi et vint poser une main sur mon épaule. Je retins un grognement face à ce geste et décidai de le laisser parler.

\- Oui, nous n'aurions jamais dû écouter Edward, continua t-il. Nous aurions dû le résonner et lui dire que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester, que tu faisais partie de la famille. Mais à l'époque, nous n'avons pensé qu'à la menace que nous représentions pour toi et qui devenait bien réelle face à l'attaque de Jasper.

\- Il n'a jamais voulu m'attaquer, le coupai-je.

\- Je sais bien. C'est sa soif qui a pris le dessus.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas Carlisle, insistai-je. Il n'aurait jamais essayé de m'attaquer si je m'étais coupée qu'en sa présence. Il aurait agit comme toi, il m'aurait soigné rien de plus. Il a été confronté à la soif de toute la famille alors c'est normal s'il n'a pas su se contenir. Est-ce que toi tu aurais réussi à rester calme en ressentant la soif de sept vampires ?

\- Non, admit-il.

Tandis que Carlisle se tournait vers mon compagnon pour s'excuser de son manque de confiance en lui, je sentis Jasper m'envoyer sa reconnaissance et son amour.

\- Bref, reprit le patriarche Cullen. A l'époque, nous n'avons pensé qu'au fait que tu pourrais vivre une vie humaine normale si nous disparaissions. Alors oui, on a écouté Edward mais au final, nous avons pensé la même chose que lui quand il nous a dit vouloir te préserver.

\- Nous ignorions qu'il te dirait toutes ces choses affreuses, ajouta Esmée en s'approchant à son tour. Et crois-moi on ne serait jamais partis si nous l'avions soupçonné. On t'aimait tellement Bella, et je t'en supplie, croie-moi quand je te dis qu'on t'aime toujours. Ces quatre années ont été un enfer et ce d'autant plus, quand on a appris tout ce par quoi tu étais passée.

Un sanglot sortit de sa bouche et ma colère se transforma en peine. Ils semblaient tous les deux si sincères que je ne pouvais rester énervée contre eux plus longtemps. Oui, ils avaient fait des erreurs mais si je voulais vraiment tourner la page, il fallait que je leur pardonne.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, ma puce, sanglota Esmée.

Je lançai un regard à Jasper, comme pour lui demander ce que je devais faire et me souriant légèrement, il me fit un signe de tête vers Esmée. Devais-je vraiment aller vers elle ? Je n'y réfléchis pas plus longtemps et m'avançant, la pris doucement dans mes bras. Ses bras m'enserrèrent alors aussitôt et Carlisle vint nous rejoindre, nous serrant toutes les deux dans ses bras.

\- Nous te considérerons toujours comme notre fille, Bella, chuchota Carlisle.

Je ne répondis rien mais restai un moment dans leurs bras. Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression de remonter quatre ans en arrière, de refaire partie de cette famille que j'avais tant chéri. Cependant, même si j'avais été heureuse à l'époque, je ne voulais pour rien au monde y revenir et changer ce qui s'était passé. Mon passé avait fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui et sans lui, Jasper et moi ne serions pas ensemble à l'heure actuelle. Je finis par m'éloigner et ils me sourirent doucement comme soulagés de voir la tension entre nous disparaître. Je leur rendis leur sourire puis allai rejoindre Jasper, me blottissant dans ses bras, ce qui me procura ,comme d'habitude,un sentiment de bien-être. Croisant son regard, je souris et il vint déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son baiser puis posai ma tête contre son torse, tout en regardant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Je vois que les choses ont évolué entre vous, nous taquina Rosalie en allant s'asseoir.

\- Il était temps, s'esclaffa Emmett en la suivant et en l'attirant sur ses genoux après s'être assis à côté d'elle.

\- Ils sont restés enfermés dans la chambre de Bella toute la journée, s'amusa Peter en enlaçant sa compagne.

\- J'espère que la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous va un peu diminuer, se moqua Emmett.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris les deux nouveaux arrivants, et gênée, je baissai légèrement la tête, tout en tortillant une mèche de mes cheveux. Jasper rit légèrement et me releva doucement la tête. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il lança à Emmett :

\- On n'en est pas encore à cette étape-là. Cela se fera si ça doit se faire.

Ses mots me rassurèrent et en même temps m'inquiétèrent. Depuis que j'avais réalisé le lien que je partageais avec Jasper, depuis que j'avais compris qu'il était mon compagnon et depuis que nous nous étions rapprochés, mon désir pour lui s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Même si je n'étais pas encore prête, je savais que je voulais partager ma première fois avec lui. Je n'avais jamais désiré et aimé quelqu'un autant que lui. A l'entente de ses paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il me désirait autant que je le désirais. Il avait beau me répéter que j'étais la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et toute autre sorte de compliments, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter de moi. Je me sentais si banale à côté de lui ! Jasper resserra sa prise sur ma taille.

\- On va vous laisser, on n'en a pas pour longtemps, lança t-il.

Il mit ses bras sous mes genoux et me portant, se mit à courir à vitesse vampirique. Je me demandai quelques instants où il m'emmenait et ce ne fut qu'en apercevant la rivière que je compris qu'il voulait qu'on soit seul et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il me déposa doucement sur un des rochers et se mit face à moi, ses mains sur ma taille. Levant la tête, je perçus un peu de colère dans son regard. Évidemment, il avait dû sentir les émotions que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt ! Écartant doucement mais fermement mes jambes, il se mit entre elles deux de façon à se rapprocher encore davantage de moi et cela me fit frissonner.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce dénigrement venant de toi, compris ? grogna t-il.

\- Jasper, je...

\- Je sais à quoi tu as pensé, me coupa t-il. Je ne suis peut-être pas télépathe comme Fuckward mais tu es un vrai livre ouvert pour moi. Je te désire, Bella. Bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

\- C'est vrai ? demandai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Évidemment que c'est vrai ! soupira t-il. Décidément, tu ne te vois vraiment pas correctement !

Il prit doucement ma main et me relevant, m'attira devant le cours d'eau. Il se mit derrière moi collant son torse contre mon dos et mettant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Regarde ton reflet dans l'eau, murmura t-il sensuellement à mon oreille. Tu es magnifique et tellement désirable.

\- C'est toi qui ne me voit pas correctement, répliquai-je.

Il fit soudain quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et si j'avais été humaine, j'en serai devenu entièrement rouge. Me retournant, il planta son regard dans le mien et prenant ma main, la posa fermement au niveau de son entrejambe. J'écarquillai les yeux face à ce geste si soudain et ne pus retenir une multitude de frissons en sentant sa virilité contre ma main, seuls ses vêtements les séparant.

\- Tu sens à quel point je suis dur, Bella ? murmura t-il son regard noir braqué dans le mien.

Je déglutis difficilement et hochai légèrement la tête. Le sentir de cette manière m'électrisait et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir du désir à son encontre.

\- C'est toi qui me met dans cet état. Toi et uniquement toi. J'ai envie de toi depuis la première fois où je t'ai véritablement regardé et cela remonte à l'époque où tu étais humaine. Depuis mon désir pour toi n'a fait que s'accentuer.

Il recula ma main de son entrejambe et noua ses doigts aux miens, en m'envoyant une puissante vague de désir. Face à celle-ci, je ne pus retenir un gémissement et fermai les yeux. Il vint alors déposer sa bouche sur la mienne, m'embrassant passionnément. Sa langue vint avec autorité caresser la mienne et je gémis de plaisir contre sa bouche, tandis que mes mains allèrent d'elles-même jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Bella ! entendîmes-nous soudain.

Jasper grogna face à cette interruption et il se retrouva rapidement en position défensive devant moi en apercevant ce vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans un premier temps, j'adoptai la même position que mon compagnon, sachant qu'il avait décelé une menace mais ce n'est qu'en regardant à mon tour celui qui nous avait interrompue que je compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me redressai rapidement et fis un pas dans sa direction tandis qu'un nouveau vampire venait se poster près de celui qui venait d'arriver. Jasper me retint aussitôt par le bras en poussant un grognement menaçant.

\- Ça va aller, Jasper, tentai-je de le calmer. Ils ne me feront rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? grogna t-il.

\- Parce que je les connais, dis-je en me libérant de sa prise.

M'avançant vers les deux nouveaux venus, je leur souris et les pris dans mes bras durant quelques instants. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne les avais pas vu et je ne comprenais qu'aujourd'hui à quel point ils m'avaient manqué. Ils me rendirent mon étreinte et quand enfin, je les relâchai, je lançai à mon compagnon :

\- Jasper, je te présente Benjamin et Tia.

 _ **Voilà, le chapitre est terminé !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**_

 _ **A votre avis, pourquoi Benjamin et Tia sont-ils venus rendre visite à Bella ? Quelle sera la réaction de Jasper face à ces deux arrivants ?**_

 _ **Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **A très bientôt :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Il est 23h et voici le onzième chapitre ! Vous allez enfin découvrir la raison de la présence de Benjamin et Tia. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)**_

 _ **A nouveau, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent quotidiennement, qui me suivent, mettent mon histoire dans leur favoris, etc.**_

 _ **Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre 10 comme : Sora-Neiya , N'giie, .7334 , PierceOlivera , gaellezjey , BellaMcCarthy , Grazie !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 11**

 _« M'avançant vers les deux nouveaux venus, je leur souris et les pris dans mes bras durant quelques instants. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne les avais pas vu et je ne comprenais qu'aujourd'hui à quel point ils m'avaient manqué. Ils me rendirent mon étreinte et quand enfin, je les relâchai, je lançai à mon compagnon :_

 _\- Jasper, je te présente Benjamin et Tia. »_

Jasper hocha légèrement la tête pour les saluer et fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur le bras de Benjamin qui enlaçait ma taille. Ses yeux se noircirent, de colère cette fois, et je retins un sourire. Il était jaloux ? Je m'éloignai de mon ami et m'approchant de lui, pris doucement sa main. Il se détendit à mon contact et je compris que j'avais raison. Tournant le regard vers les deux arrivants, je leur lançai :

\- Benjamin, Tia, voici Jasper, mon.. mon petit-ami.

\- Son compagnon, rectifia celui-ci en m'attirant contre lui pour montrer que je lui appartenais.

Je ne pus retenir davantage le sourire que provoquait sa jalousie et sentant mon amusement, il me serra davantage contre lui. Benjamin écarquilla les yeux face à la révélation de Jasper et Tia, quand à elle, me sourit.

\- Je suis contente que tu ais enfin trouvé celui qui t'étais destiné, Bella, dit-elle. Tu sembles plus calme, plus heureuse que la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu.

\- En même temps, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, elle venait de tuer plusieurs vampires, s'esclaffa le vampire maîtrisant les éléments.

Mon sourire s'accentua. A l'époque, j'étais entièrement ensevelie sous la colère et je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent et ce, grâce à Jasper. C'était uniquement grâce à lui que je pouvais à nouveau goûter au bonheur. Certes, j'étais toujours furieuse et empli de haine contre Edward et Alice mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais pour Jasper et quand j'étais en sa présence. Il m'avait sauvé de la douleur que m'avait causé Edward et de cette colère dans laquelle je m'étais perdue. Il m'avait aidé à retrouver goût à la vie et m'avait offert quelque chose de très important : l'espoir. Je relevai la tête vers lui, le regardant avec amour. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous étions ensemble, je savais que ma place était auprès de lui. D'ailleurs, je le savais depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il était mon compagnon, mon âme-sœur et je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? lança Jasper à Benjamin et Tia.

A sa question, je me tournai vers ces derniers à nouveau et constatai qu'ils avaient entièrement changé d'expression. Ils semblaient si sérieux à cet instant que je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer légèrement. La dernière fois que je les avais vu dans cet état, nous nous apprêtions à attaquer leur créateur. Pouvait-il y avoir quelque chose de plus grave que cela ?

\- Nous sommes venus pour te prévenir, Bella, lança Benjamin gravement.

\- Me prévenir ? m'étonnai-je. De quoi ?

\- Nous avons entendu dire qu'une certaine Maria était à ta recherche, répondit Tia.

A ces mots, je me tendis. Maria ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose et il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où je l'avais déjà entendu. J'écarquillai les yeux et tournai automatiquement la tête vers mon compagnon tandis que celui-ci poussait un grognement. Maria était sa créatrice, ainsi que celle de Peter et Charlotte. Elle dirigeait un des clans du sud et n'avait pas arrêté de combattre deux autres vampires : Lucie et Nettie. Elle était de loin la pire des trois et sa cruauté était sans limite. Les seules personnes qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir de son armée étaient Jasper, Peter et Charlotte. Les autres se faisaient automatiquement tuer s'ils tentaient la moindre fuite. Maria s'était longtemps servie de Jasper pour son don et d'après lui, elle lui en voulait toujours d'être parti. Elle avait également été longtemps l'amante du dieu de la guerre, se servant du sexe uniquement pour le garder auprès d'elle et pour lui faire croire qu'ils partageaient de l'amour alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Etrangement, au lieu de m'interroger sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle ferait le jour où elle me trouverait et par conséquent, trouverait Jasper. Tenterait-elle de le récupérer ? La peur monta en moi en imaginant le perdre et sentant cette émotion, il resserra sa prise sur ma taille. Il devait sans doute s'imaginer que j'avais peur de Maria mais cela n'en était rien. Elle avait beau être puissante et avoir une armée à son service, elle ne m'effrayait pas.

\- Pourquoi en a t-elle après elle ? grogna le major.

\- Bella a tué notre créateur il y a quelques mois, expliqua Tia. Il se trouve qu'apparemment, il était son compagnon. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore trouvé mais Maria a eu vent que tu l'avais tué et elle veut se venger.

\- Comment l'a t-elle su ? demandai-je.

\- Apparemment, une voyante le lui aurait dit, répondit Benjamin.

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir un grognement de colère. La seule voyante que je connaissais se trouvait actuellement en Italie et était l'ex-femme de mon compagnon. Pourquoi Alice s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur moi ? Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait, du moins pour l'instant, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes qu'il y avait sur cette planète, c'était à moi qu'elle s'en prenait. Était-ce parce que j'étais la compagne de Jasper ? Me jugeait-elle responsable de sa séparation avec Jasper ? Ma colère s'intensifia de minutes en minutes. Elle devait sans doute se dire que si je venais à disparaître, Jasper retournerait auprès d'elle et cela m'énervait encore davantage. Je sentis des picotements s'étendre sur mon corps et je paniquai aussitôt :

\- Jasper, éloigne-toi de moi.

\- Hors de question, grogna t-il en me serrant davantage.

\- Lâche-moi, m'énervai-je en me débattant.

Il me retourna, me collant contre lui et je m'empressai de poser mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser. J'étais si furieuse de ce qu'avait fait Alice que je savais ce qui allait se passer. Le feu allait d'abord s'étendre sur mes mains puis sur l'intégralité de mon corps. Il attrapa mes poignets et les tint le long de mon corps tout en me collant à lui. Je poussai un grognement et je vis du coin de l'oeil, Benjamin et Tia nous regardaient inquiets. J'étais consciente qu'ils ne devaient rien comprendre à ce qui était en train de se passer mais je n'avais pas le temps de le leur expliquer. Je sentais le reste de mon contrôle me quitter petit à petit et je ne parvenais pas à y remédier.

\- Lâche-moi, répétai-je à nouveau.

\- Hors de question, fit-il. Je sais que tu veux que je te lâche uniquement à cause de ce foutu don que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'éloignerais pas de toi. Tu es forte. Assez forte pour le contrôler.

Alors, je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le protéger de moi-même, j'étendis mon bouclier physique autour de moi et le repoussai. Je l'entendis grogner mais continuai. Heureusement pour moi, cette fois-ci il ne put passer à travers et il se retrouva à plus de trois mètres de moi. Ce fut cet instant que choisi mon don pour se manifester et mon corps se retrouva sous les flammes.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Tia.

\- Bella ! s'inquiéta Benjamin.

Jasper voulut à nouveau s'approcher de moi mais il se heurta à mon bouclier. Le feu s'intensifia et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de me faire entièrement happée par la colère fut Benjamin me criant de sauter dans la rivière. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et plongeai dans l'eau. Étrangement, le feu continua de se propager sur mon corps alors même que j'étais complètement immergée dans l'eau. J'étais tellement en colère ! Contre Alice, contre cette Maria qui voulait s'en prendre à moi, contre Edward, contre moi-même ! J'ouvris les yeux et vis que mon corps entier était pris par les flammes. Je savais qu'elles ne me causeraient aucun mal mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'avais pas peur. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un, et principalement à mon compagnon. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour cela que mon bouclier avait fonctionné sur lui, pour le protéger.

Une vague de calme finit par me parvenir, signe précurseur annonçant que Jasper s'apprêtait à m'envoyer une vague de léthargie qui comme d'habitude finirait par me faire perdre conscience. Je profitai de cette vague de calme qui refrénait ma colère pour me concentrer sur ce don que je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser et qui s'avérait assez dangereux pour autrui. Au lieu d'essayer de l'utiliser comme mon bouclier physique, j'essayai de le visualiser comme le don qui me permettait de transmettre différents souvenirs. Le feu apparaissait suite à la forte colère que je ressentais et ce, à chaque fois qu'on évoquait Alice ou Edward alors peut-être que c'était cela son déclencheur. Je me concentrai sur ma colère et essayai de ne réduire les flammes qu'à mes mains. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que cela fonctionnait et m'empressai de remonter à la surface en sentant Jasper commençait à m'envoyer cette fameuse vague de léthargie.

\- Stop, attends ! criai-je.

Il me regarda étonné et se contenta d'essayer de me calmer. J'observai à nouveau mes mains et me concentrant, je fis entièrement disparaître les flammes. Ma colère fut alors supplantée par la joie que je ressentais. C'était la première fois que je parvenais à maîtriser un tant soit peu mon don et à faire disparaître le feu. Je sortis de la rivière et me précipitai dans les bras de Jasper, qui me réceptionna et me serra contre lui en riant. J'étais trempée et j'avais l'air d'une folle mais je m'en fichais. J'avais compris comment fonctionnait mon don et il suffirait que je m'entraîne pour pouvoir le maîtriser entièrement.

\- J'ai enfin réussi, souris-je en regardant mon compagnon.

\- J'ai vu, sourit-il à son tour.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pour la première fois, ce fut moi qui approfondit le baiser et il se colla davantage à moi. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge et nous nous écartâmes légèrement l'un de l'autre. Benjamin et Tia nous regardaient avec amusement et je me sentis aussitôt gênée de m'être ainsi laissé aller avec Jasper devant eux. En ressentant ma gêne, ce dernier rit légèrement et vint enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille tout en collant son torse contre mon dos et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me détendis dans ses bras et regardai mes deux amis.

\- On peut continuer notre discussion ? demanda Benjamin au bout de quelques secondes.

Me souvenant de ce qui avait déclenché ma colère il y a quelques minutes, je me tendis à nouveau et je sentis Jasper réagir de la même manière.

\- Comment avez-vous su tout cela ? interrogea mon compagnon.

\- On se promenait au Nouveau-Mexique il y a environ deux semaines, répondit Tia. On ignorait qu'il y avait encore des guerres de clans là-bas et malheureusement, on ne l'a su que quand on est tombée sur l'armée de Maria. Ils nous ont demandé pourquoi on était sur cette partie du territoire et nous ont emmené jusqu'à la tente de leur chef.

\- C'est là qu'on a entendu Maria parler avec un autre soldat de ce que la voyante lui avait appris, enchaîna Benjamin. Elle a parlé d'une certaine Bella Swan alors on a de suite compris que c'est après toi qu'elle en avait.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper de son camp? demanda Jasper.

\- Benjamin a un don particulier, expliquai-je. Il peut contrôler les éléments. C'est sans doute grâce à cela qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir.

\- En effet, confirma Tia.

\- Enfin bref, elle veut ta tête Bella, soupira Benjamin.

Elle voulait me tuer ? Et bien qu'elle vienne. Je ne la laisserai pas s'en prendre ni à moi, ni à mes amis et surtout pas à mon compagnon. Lorsqu'elle apprendrait que je vivais avec Peter, Charlotte et Jasper, sa haine envers moi ne ferait sans doute que s'intensifier mais je m'en fichais. Je me savais capable de la combattre, elle et son armée, et ce d'autant plus, en présence de Jasper. J'allais apprendre à contrôler mon nouveau don et face à lui, elle ne pourrait rien contre moi. Jasper ne put retenir un nouveau grognement face à la dernière phrase de Benjamin et je caressai doucement son bras pour le calmer.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller en parler aux autres, lançai-je doucement.

Je m'éloignai de Jasper et invitai les autres à me suivre. Nous nous mîmes en route pour la villa et je ne pus alors pas m'empêcher de me dire que je les mettais en danger. Si je n'avais pas tué le créateur de Benjamin et Tia, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. A l'époque, je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Je n'avais pensé qu'à aider Benjamin et Tia et à apprendre à contrôler mes boucliers. Pas une seule minute, je n'avais imaginé que quelqu'un essayerait de se venger. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et après avoir présenté mes amis à Peter, Charlotte et aux Cullen, Jasper expliqua la situation à tout le monde. Évidemment, leurs réactions furent immédiates : Rosalie insulta Alice de tous les noms, Peter et Charlotte insultèrent Maria et promirent de m'aider à la tuer, Emmett s'extasia à l'idée de se battre et Carlisle et Esmée me regardèrent inquiets. La réaction que je comprenais le plus fut celle de Rosalie. Après tout, si Alice n'était pas allée trouver Maria pour lui dire ce qu'elle savait alors aujourd'hui, je serais en train de vivre mon histoire avec Jasper tranquillement. Rapidement, toutes les personnes présentes décidèrent de participer à la bataille qui se préparait et je me sentis aussitôt coupable. Mes choix mettaient non seulement ma vie en danger mais également celle des personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux. Même si on s'en sortait tous indemne – je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas – , jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner.

Sentant mon désarroi, Jasper s'approcha de moi et m'attira contre lui. Posant ma tête sur son torse, je me blottis dans ses bras, y trouvant comme toujours le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Savoir qu'ils allaient tous se mettre en danger à cause de moi me rendaient malade. La dernière fois que je m'étais sentie aussi coupable qu'à cet instant, c'était quand j'avais compris le mal que j'avais fait à mon compagnon en m'enfuyant pendant deux ans. A cause de moi, il allait à nouveau devoir être confronté à sa créatrice, de même que Peter et Charlotte. Avais-je fait le bon choix en revenant ? Peut-être que si je partais à la rencontre de Maria, j'avais une chance de les protéger.

\- Je te l'interdis, Bella, gronda Peter en me fusillant du regard.

Je détournai les yeux, cachant mon visage contre le torse de Jasper mais celui-ci, ne fut pas de cet avis. Il me releva doucement mais fermement la tête, plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- De quoi il parle ?

\- De rien, bredouillai-je.

\- Je sens qu'elle veut partir , lança Peter. Et la connaissant, c'est sans doute pour retrouver Maria et ainsi nous protéger.

Les yeux de Jasper noircirent de colère et si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il ne me ferait jamais aucun mal, cela m'aurait effrayé. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu aussi en colère remontait au jour où je lui avais dit qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour moi et je n'avais aucune envie de revivre la même scène. Sa mâchoire se contracta et me lâchant, il fit face aux autres personnes de la pièce et me tourna le dos. Étrangement, cette attitude me blessa plus que sa colère mais je fis en sorte qu'il ne le remarque pas. Au fil des semaines, j'avais appris à cacher mes émotions à Jasper et dans ce genre de moment, j'en étais ravie.

\- Si vous voulez nous aider à combattre l'armée de Maria, lança t-il en m'ignorant, alors il faut que vous appreniez à vous battre. Charlotte, Peter, Bella et moi-même avons déjà été formé mais ce n'est pas votre cas alors vous devez vous entraîner.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? s'enthousiasma Emmett.

\- Dès maintenant, répondit Peter. Charlotte et moi allons commencer à vous former. Pour ça, le mieux serait d'aller à la clairière à environ cinq kilomètres d'ici.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se change avant, rit Charlotte en contemplant sa tenue ainsi que celle d'Esmée et Rosalie.

Elles hochèrent la tête et partirent se changer rapidement. Une minute plus tard, elles étaient redescendues et ils se mirent tous en route. Je voulus les suivre mais Jasper m'attrapa le bras, m'en empêchant. Tournant la tête vers lui, je constatai qu'il était toujours autant en colère, voire même encore davantage et frémis. Oui, j'avais voulu partir mais c'était uniquement pour tous les protéger. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça et encore moins de m'ignorer comme il l'avait fait i peine deux minutes ! Il me lâcha et me fis signe de le suivre, ce que je fis au bout de quelques secondes en soupirant. J'ignorais ce qu'il allait me dire et cela m'angoissait quelque peu. Depuis que j'étais revenue vivre ici, je ne m'étais encore jamais disputé avec lui. J'entrai dans ma chambre à sa suite et il referma la porte derrière moi. A peine cela fut-il fait qu'il m'attrapa par le cou et me plaqua contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans '' tu es à moi '' ? gronda t-il en resserrant sa prise. Ou encore dans '' Je suis ton compagnon '' ?!

Je voulus le repousser avec mon bouclier physique mais une nouvelle fois, il passa à travers ce qui me fit grogner à mon tour.

\- Tu vois, même ton inconscient sait que tu es à moi, me nargua t-il. C'est pour ça que ton bouclier ne marche pas sur moi. Il sait que je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais une menace pour toi.

\- Lâche-moi, dis-je difficilement tant il oppressait ma trachée.

Au lieu de me lâcher simplement, il me tira jusqu'au lit et m'y poussa. Rapidement, je me retrouvai allongée sur celui-ci tandis qu'il était allongé sur moi, tenant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis ses dents effleurer légèrement ma peau. Serait-il capable de me marquer sur un coup de colère ? Serait-il capable de me faire ça de cette façon ? Je n'étais pas contre le fait qu'il me marque comme sienne car il avait raison, j'étais à lui. Tout comme il était à moi. Cependant, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. Je voulais qu'il me marque par amour, par désir mais non par colère. Je dus laisser filtrer ma crainte car il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Même si la rage y était toujours présente, j'y voyais également tout l'amour qu'il me portait et cela me rassura. Il se pencha doucement et murmura à mon oreille :

\- Tu es à moi, Bella Swan. Tu peux vouloir partir autant que tu veux et pour n'importe quelle raison mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Si je dois te garder prisonnière dans ta chambre et te suivre partout où tu iras pour t'empêcher d'aller retrouver cette garce alors je le ferai. Je suis clair ? ajouta t-il furieux en plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Je refuse de vous mettre en danger, grognai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui nous mets en danger, c'est Alice !

\- Non, c'est moi ! le contredis-je. Si je n'avais pas tué le compagnon de Maria alors elle ne chercherait pas à m'atteindre aujourd'hui ! Et vous n'auriez pas à en subir les conséquences également.

Je tentai de le repousser mais il s'appuya encore davantage contre moi, m'empêchant de bouger et resserra sa prise sur mes poignets. Je grognai et me débattis furieusement. D'un côté, j'étais furieuse à l'idée qu'il ne comprenne pas mon point de vue et pour l'ignorance dont il avait fait preuve envers moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, le voir aussi dominateur et autoritaire et le sentir autant collé à moi ne faisaient qu'attiser le désir que j'avais pour lui. Ne pas réussir à lui résister m'énervait mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'essayais de cacher au maximum le désir qu'il faisait naître en moi et cela s'avérait assez facile pour l'avoir fait pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Tu es ma compagne, gronda t-il. Si on t'attaque, on m'attaque également. Imagine la situation inverse. Tu accepterais que j'affronte le danger tout seul ?

La réponse à sa question était simple : non. S'il était en danger, je ne le laisserai pas combattre tout seul. Je serai là, à l'épauler, à me battre à ses côtés et ce, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il était une partie de moi et ma place était à ses côtés. Je me calmai doucement en comprenant son point de vue et cessai de me débattre. S'il avait été à ma place, je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il veuille partir et même si c'était pour me protéger. Je relevai les yeux pour croisai son regard, toujours empli de fureur.

\- Ils vont tous combattre pour moi, ils vont tous être en danger à cause de moi, murmurai-je difficilement. Je sais que je pourrais les protéger, te protéger avec mes don mais imagine une seule minute qu'ils aient quelqu'un parmi eux capable de les bloquer. Comment ferons-nous ? Vous risquerez tous votre vie par ma faute.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle d'Alice, répéta t-il plus doucement. Peter et Charlotte te considèrent comme leur sœur, de même que Rosalie et Emmett. Pour Esmée et Carlisle, tu es comme leur fille. Même Benjamin et Tia ont beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse pour toi. Ils ont décidé de se battre à tes côtés car ils ne supporteraient pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tout comme tu ne supporterais pas de perdre l'un d'entre eux. On se bat pour ses amis, pour sa famille et dans mon cas, pour la personne qu'on aime alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils prennent part à la bataille. Je comprends que tu veuilles les épargner mais tu n'as pas le droit de leur forcer la main en partant. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer la main. Ils t'aiment, Bella. Je t'aime. Et nous nous battrons à tes côtés quoi que tu en dises.

Son discours me toucha et je ne pus retenir un léger sanglot. Il avait raison. Encore. Ils avaient décidé de combattre avec moi, pour moi de leur propre chef et je n'avais pas le droit de m'enfuir pour les protéger, même si je mourrais d'envie de le faire. Jasper relâcha doucement mes poignets et vint doucement caresser ma joue du bout des doigts tandis que ses yeux s'éclaircirent lentement, recouvrant cette couleur doré qui les caractérisait. A nouveau, il murmura tendrement que j'étais à lui et qu'il m'aimait puis vint coller son front contre le mien, tout en m'envoyant une vague de calme et de confiance. Même si j'acceptais de rester et de ne pas aller trouver Maria, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terrifiée à l'idée de le mettre en danger et de le perdre. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas. Il avait beau être le dieu de la guerre, le fameux major Whitlock et avoir gagné bon nombre de guerre, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était infaillible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon ange, dit-il avec amour. Personne ne nous séparera, je te le promets.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou tout en fermant les yeux et priai pour qu'il ait raison.

 _ **Voilà, voilà**_

 _ **C'est la fin du chapitre !**_

 _ **On sait désormais pourquoi Benjamin et Tia sont venus voir Benjamin.**_

 _ **A votre avis, que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? :)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce onzième chapitre.**_

 _ **A très bientôt :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoici avec la suite de ma fanfiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

 _ **Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui mettent mon histoire en favoris ainsi qu'à toutes ses personnes qui me laissent des reviews comme : .7334 , larosesurleau , gaellezjey , N'giie , Sora-Neiya , Nekokirei … Vous êtes vraiment géniaux !**_

 _ **Je tenais également à vous informer que je vais faire tout mon possible pour finir cette fanfiction avant ma rentrée à la fac, c'est à dire le 14 ès cela, je me lancerais sans doute dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle histoire alors si vous avez déjà des idées de couple sur lequel je pourrais écrire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)**_

 **Chapitre 12**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les entraînements s'enchaînèrent. Les Cullen, Benjamin et Tia apprenaient à se battre grâce à l'aide de Peter, Charlotte et Jasper tandis que j'essayais d'apprendre à maîtriser mon don. Cela s'avérait assez difficile dans les deux cas. Bien qu'ils savaient tous à peu près se battre, je savais qu'ils ne résisteraient pas longtemps face à l'armée de Maria. Ils pourraient sans doute tuer quelques nouveaux nés mais ils ne pourraient résister longtemps. Les seuls qui pourraient survivre grâce à leurs aptitudes aux combats étaient Charlotte, Peter et Jasper. Lorsque j'avais compris cela, le poids sur mes épaules n'avait fait que s'intensifier. Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer le besoin que j'avais de contrôler mon don du feu. Chaque jour, mon angoisse ne faisait que grandir car je savais que le seul moyen pour que nous nous en sortions tous vivants était que je contrôle la totalité de mes dons. Nous espérions tous que Maria n'ait aucun soldat capable de les bloquer. Si cela s'avérait être le cas alors cela serait bien plus compliqué et j'étais certaine que certains d'entre nous ne s'en sortiraient pas. Benjamin ne pourrait pas utiliser son don, de même que Jasper et moi. Nous serions piégés, sans aucune chance de gagner pleinement la bataille.

A cause des entraînements, Jasper et moi ne pûmes passer beaucoup de moments ensemble et je devais avouer qu'il me manquait. Quand il n'entraînait pas les Cullen, Tia et Benjamin, j'apprenais à maîtriser mes dons avec ce dernier. Autrement dit, nous n'avions aucun moment à nous et cela me pesait beaucoup. Je voyais bien qu'il m'observait mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'une certaine distance s'était installée entre nous et que pour l'instant, nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Ou du moins que _JE_ ne pouvais rien y faire. Quand nous nous étions répartis nos rôles, je lui avais demandé qu'il s'occupe de moi pour mon don mais il avait préféré confié cette tâche à Benjamin, car c'était lui qui m'avait aidé à maîtriser mes boucliers. De plus, il affirmait que si je m'entraînais avec lui alors je n'en serais que déconcentré. Je n'avais pas pu contredire cet argument. Il m'avait promis que nous essayerions de trouver des moments pour nous mais cela ne s'était jamais fait. Ses journées se limitaient à enseigner l'art de se battre et pas un instant, il n'avait essayé de prendre une heure pour nous. Plusieurs fois, je lui avais proposé d'annuler l'un de mes entraînements avec Benjamin pour que nous puissions passer un moment ensemble mais il avait refusé, affirmant que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à contrôler mon don et que nous aurions tout le temps de nous voir après la bataille. Cela m'avait blessé et j'avais fini par arrêter de le lui demander. Depuis je faisais en sorte de cacher mes émotions constamment, de façon à ce qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point son attitude me blessait. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais la situation était très difficile.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis près de deux semaines, Benjamin m'avait rejoint près de la rivière pour m'aider à apprendre à maîtriser mon don. Évidemment, je finis à nouveau par me retrouver dans l'eau, de manière à éviter de perdre le contrôle du feu que je possédais.

\- Concentre-toi, Bella, me lança Benjamin. Imagines que tu as deux balles dans les mains et que tu es en train de les tenir délicatement.

Je fermai les yeux et fis ce qu'il me dit. Le feu apparut rapidement sur mes mains puis se propagèrent sur mon corps et je dus faire preuve de tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Faire apparaître les flammes n'étaient pas dures, j'y parvenais désormais aisément. Mais le plus difficile était de les maîtriser et de les utiliser comme je le désirais. Je n'y étais pas parvenue jusque-là et j'espérais bien que cela change. Je devais y arriver, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais préserver mes amis et mon compagnon, il fallait que j'y arrive. Mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers Jasper et je frémis en imaginant le perdre. Que deviendrais-je sans lui ? Je ne le supporterais pas. Cette distance entre nous me faisait déjà souffrir alors qu'en serait-il s'il venait à disparaître ? Je devais apprendre à maîtriser mon don, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je sentis soudain le feu disparaître de mon corps pour s'intensifier sur mes mains. Continuant de penser à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mon compagnon, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et constatai avec surprise que deux boules de feu se trouvaient dans mes mains. Benjamin m'invita à les faire tourner et j'y parvins au bout de quelques secondes. Après deux semaines de dur labeur, j'y étais enfin parvenue. Une énorme vague de soulagement me happa et je souris à Benjamin , tout en faisant disparaître ces deux boules de flammes.

\- Tu as enfin réussi, Bella ! s'exclama t-il.

\- C'est grâce à toi, souris-je en venant le serrer dans mes bras.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris que Maria en avait après moi, j'eus enfin l'impression que nous pourrions gagner et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule. Benjamin me serra davantage contre lui en riant et je me mis à rire avec lui. Nous allions gagner et nous pourrions enfin vivre en paix. Grâce à la maîtrise de tous mes dons, personne ne parviendrait à m'arrêter, pas même les Volturis. Tout à coup, je compris ce que cela voulait dire et mon rire s'accentua. J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger d'Edward et d'Alice. Ils allaient payer pour tout le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait, ainsi qu'à Jasper. Alors que je prenais enfin conscience de cela, j'entendis un grognement derrière moi et me retournai précipitamment.

\- Je vous dérange ? lança froidement Jasper.

Son regard était entièrement noir et était fixé sur le bras de Benjamin autour de ma taille. Etait-il jaloux de nouveau ? Dans d'autres circonstances, cela m'aurait sans douté amusé ou attendri mais à cet instant, tout ce que cela me faisait ressentir c'était de la colère. De quel droit se permettait-il d'être jaloux alors qu'il ne m'avait pas accordé la moindre attention pendant deux semaines ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps pour moi que je devais me priver de la compagnie de mes amis, et en l'occurrence Benjamin.

\- Pas du tout, sourit ce dernier en me lâchant et en avançant vers lui.

\- Vraiment ? fit mon compagnon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bella vient juste de réussir à contrôler son don, expliqua Benjamin.

Jasper tourna la tête dans ma direction, ses yeux s'éclaircissant légèrement. Je devais vraiment bien réussir à lui cacher mes émotions car il ne remarqua pas ma colère sous-jacente. Il m'envoya sa fierté et son amour et je serrai les poings. Croyait-il qu'il suffisait qu'il m'envoie son amour de temps en temps pour compenser son manque d'attention de ces quinze derniers jours ? Je le vis se concentrer sur moi et compris qu'il était en train de scanner mes émotions. Je le vis à nouveau froncer les sourcils, lorsqu'il comprit que je lui cachais ce que je ressentais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lançai-je la voix dénuée d'émotions.

\- Je vous dérange ? répéta t-il en me posant la question cette fois-ci.

\- On était occupé, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu fais là.

\- Peter m'a envoyé vous prévenir que la bataille était proche, dit-il froidement tandis que ses yeux noircirent à nouveau. Alors le mieux serait que l'on se regroupe tous dans la clairière.

Benjamin hocha la tête et n'attendit pas plus d'explication avant de se diriger à vitesse vampirique vers celle-ci. Ce n'était pas son genre de partir de cette façon mais je compris rapidement que cela était uniquement dû à la tension que la présence de Jasper avait apporté. Je soupirai et alors que je voulus le suivre, Jasper me retint par le bras tout en me demandant ce que j'avais.

\- Lâche-moi ! grondai-je.

Je me libérai de sa prise et me mis à courir jusque la clairière. Humaine, je n'avais jamais été du genre rancunière mais depuis ma transformation, j'avais remarqué que cela n'était plus le cas. Il m'avait ignoré pendant deux semaines ? Très bien. A mon tour de l'ignorer. S'il désirait me parler, ce n'était pas mon cas. J'avais beau l'aimer plus que tout au monde, je ne supportais pas qu'il se comporte ainsi avec moi. J'étais sa compagne et je méritais bien plus d'attention que ce qu'il m'avait donné ces derniers jours. Même Benjamin qui partageait son temps entre la pratique du combat et l'aide qu'il m'apportait parvenait à trouver du temps pour sa compagne. Charlotte avait essayé de me convaincre que Jasper ne le faisait pas volontairement mais que son âme de soldat avait repris le dessus, le poussant à se donner à 100 % dans les entraînements, quitte à me laisser de côté. Cependant, je ne trouvais pas cela normal. Etais-je la seule à souffrir de cette distance qu'il y avait entre nous ? Etais-je la seule à ressentir ce manque ? Au fil des jours, je commençais à le croire.

Arrivant dans la clairière à peine quelques secondes après Benjamin, je me dirigeai vers Charlotte et Rosalie qui étaient en train de parler à environ une centaine de mètres des autres. Dès qu'elles me virent, elles sourirent et je m'empressai de leur dire que j'avais enfin réussi à contrôler mon don. Évidemment, elles me demandèrent de leur montrer et à peine eus-je accepté que je sentis les regards de toutes les personnes présentes braquées sur moi, y compris celui de mon compagnon. Tentant de ne pas m'en préoccuper, je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre quelques instants puis les éloignai lentement tandis qu'une boule de feu faisait son apparition. Certains vampires cessèrent de respirer tandis que d'autres me regardèrent avec admiration. Peter s'approcha et me sourit.

\- Tu vois, quand je disais que tu étais exceptionnelle.

Je lui rendis son sourire et faisant disparaître les flammes, allai doucement me blottir dans ses bras, ce qui m'attira un nouveau grondement de mon compagnon. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que je me recule de Peter mais je n'en fis rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il refusait de me donner de l'attention que j'allais refuser celle que mon frère me donnait. Qu'il soit jaloux de Benjamin, je pouvais encore le comprendre mais qu'il le soit de Peter, cela était incompréhensible. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre dans la clairière et en soupirant, Peter finit par se reculer tout en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Il embrassa doucement sa compagne puis retourna vers les autres hommes tout en lançant un regard noir à Jasper. Celui-ci m'avait pratiquement ignoré pendant deux semaines et voilà qu'il se permettait de se comporter ainsi. Il avait beau être mon compagnon, il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter de la sorte ! Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras. Même si le sentir me toucher me fit un bien fou, je m'empressai de me reculer.

\- Fous-moi la paix, lançai-je furieuse.

 **Point de vue Jasper**

Bella s'écarta rapidement de moi et alla à nouveau retrouver Charlotte et Rosalie tout en me fusillant du regard. Qu'avait-elle ? Elle n'avait cessé de me regarder froidement depuis que je les avais rejoint Benjamin et elle. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le grognement que je n'avais pu retenir en les voyant enlacés? Je restai figé quelques instants à la regarder, tentant de comprendre puis allai rejoindre Peter. Si elle ne voulait pas me parler alors je ne pouvais pas la forcer. Arrivant près de Peter, je lui demandai si on pouvait parler et après m'avoir lui aussi fusillé du regard, il accepta. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour les mettre tous les deux en colère ? M'en voulait-il pour avoir grogné lorsqu'il avait pris Bella dans ses bras ? Cela serait compréhensible. J'avais réagi instinctivement lorsque je les avais vu, ne supportant pas qu'elle laisse un homme la toucher alors que moi, elle m'avait repoussé. Peter me fit signe de le suivre et nous finîmes par nous arrêter suffisamment loin de la clairière pour pouvoir parler sans être entendu.

\- Décidément, plus connard que toi ça n'existe pas ! me lança Peter en s'appuyant contre un arbre et en croisant les bras.

\- Au lieu de m'insulter, explique-moi ce que j'ai fait plutôt, grondai-je.

\- Je ne t'insulte pas , je te décris, ironisa Peter. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver !

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa remarque. Évidemment, la seule chose qui pouvait le mettre autant en rogne contre moi c'était mon comportement envers Bella. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait cessé de la protéger et d'être là pour elle. Cette attitude m'aurait sans doute énervé si je n'avais pas lu dans les émotions de Peter qu'il l'aimait comme sa sœur. Certes, parfois je ne pouvais contrôler la jalousie qui m'envahissait quand je les voyais enlacés mais je savais qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. J'essayai de chercher ce que j'avais bien pu faire à mon compagne pour l'énerver à ce point, ainsi que Peter mais ne trouvai pas. J'ignorais ce qui avait causé cette réaction. Depuis que nous avions été averti du danger qu'était devenu Maria, je m'étais donné corps et âme dans les entraînements de façon à ce que nos alliés soient en mesure de se défendre si les dons de Bella ne fonctionnaient pas. J'avais fait tout cela principalement pour elle, pour qu'elle se décharge un minimum de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. J'avais pensé que si elle voyait que tout le monde était capable de se défendre alors elle se sentirait plus apaisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demandai-je à mon ami de toujours.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? s'étonna t-il.

Je fis signe que non de la tête et il soupira.

\- Dis-moi quand est-ce que tu l'as pris dans tes bras pour la dernière fois ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as embrassé pour la dernière fois ? Ou encore, à quand date la dernière fois où vous avez passé quelques heures rien qu'à deux ?

Je fus quelque peu surpris par ses questions. En y réfléchissant bien, la dernière fois où j'avais été proche de Bella remontait au jour où elle avait voulu partir rejoindre Maria pour nous protéger et où je m'étais énervée. Cela remontait à environ deux semaines ! J'écarquillai les yeux à cette constatation et je pus enfin comprendre pourquoi elle était si énervée. Totalement obnubilée par la bataille qui se préparait, je ne lui avais pas accordé la moindre attention. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé de me convaincre de partir quelques heures tous les deux et j'avais refusé, préférant qu'elle se consacre à son entraînement avec Benjamin. Elle avait fini par arrêter de me le demander et je ne compris qu'aujourd'hui que cela avait dû profondément la blesser.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as ressenti ces émotions pour la dernière fois ? continua Peter.

Avais-je récemment ressenti ce qu'elle éprouvait ? Je constatai amèrement que cela n'était pas le cas. Elle m'avait caché ses sentiments pendant quinze jours et je n'avais rien remarqué. La dernière chose que j'avais ressenti émanant d'elle c'était la culpabilité et cela remontait au moment où les entraînements avaient commencé. Depuis, je n'avais rien ressenti venant d'elle. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas réellement fait attention. J'avais tellement voulu nous préparer à la bataille que je n'avais pas remarqué que je délaissais ma compagne en même temps. Sa colère envers moi était tout à fait normale. J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle croit en moi et à peine quelques heures après qu'elle m'ait avoué son amour, je l'avais délaissé. Certes, je l'avais fait sans m'en rendre compte mais cela ne changeait rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu la délaisser, murmurai-je.

\- Mais pourtant, tu l'as fait, répliqua Peter. Tu es censé être celui qui la connaît le mieux et pourtant tu n'as même pas vu à quel point la distance qu'il y a entre vous l'a blessé. Tu ferais mieux d'essayer d'avoir une discussion avec elle avant que la bataille ne commence.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la clairière, Peter sur les talons. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir me rattraper ? Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Peter alla rejoindre Charlotte et je me dirigeai lentement vers Bella. Assise dans l'herbe, elle regardait fixement des morceaux de bois empilés les uns sur les autres et je me demandai un instant pourquoi. Des flammes apparurent soudain sur ses mains et elle les envoya sur la pile de bois qui s'enflamma immédiatement et éclaira la clairière. Je la vis se tendre lorsque j'arrivai près d'elle mais ne fis aucun commentaire. M'asseyant à côté d'elle, je lui envoyai tout mon amour. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me regarde tout au moins, elle eût une réaction qui me surprit. Elle se leva rapidement tout en m'envoyant sa colère. Je fus quelques instants désarçonné par la puissance de celle-ci mais m'empressai de la rattraper.

\- Bella attends, dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, gronda t-elle en se libérant de ma prise.

Je m'empressai de me mettre devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage. Je comprenais qu'elle m'en veuille et qu'elle ne désire pas me parler mais il le fallait. Dans quelques heures, Maria et son armée seraient là et même si je savais que nous nous en sortirions, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aimais ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois et de ne pas pouvoir m'excuser pour ces quinze derniers jours.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, lançai-je en posant mes mains sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. J'étais tellement obnubilé par les entraînements que je n'ai pas remarqué que je t'avais laissé de côté. Je t'en prie, excuse-moi, Bella. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu te sentes moins coupable en voyant que tout le monde était capable de se défendre correctement. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est la vérité.

\- Lâche moi, répéta t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

\- Mon ange je t'aime, continuai-je. Je n'ai jamais voulu te délaisser et te faire souffrir

Elle me regarda quelques instants en silence puis je vis son regard s'éclaircir et ses émotions se déversèrent violemment sur moi. Surpris par l'intensité soudaine de ces émotions, je manquai de m'écrouler mais étant habitué à ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait, je parvins difficilement à rester debout. La douleur, le manque, la colère, le rejet... Ces sentiments étaient si forts en elle que cela me brisa le cœur. Comment avais-je pu me comporter ainsi avec elle ? Elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde et une nouvelle fois, j'étais parvenue à la blesser.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmurai-je à son oreille en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger puis finis par me rendre son étreinte, collant son visage contre mon cou. Je sentis son pardon et son amour chassaient toutes ses autres émotions et déposai un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, en l'ayant ainsi dans mes bras, que je constatai à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille tout en murmurant plusieurs fois que je l'aimais et en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Elle rit légèrement contre moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je pus enfin admirer ses yeux sans y trouver cette froideur et cette colère. Me penchant doucement, je l'embrassai tendrement et à ma plus grande surprise, elle ne répondit pas à mon baiser. Je me reculai rapidement et la regardai inquiet en voyant qu'elle s'était figée.

\- Bella ?

 **Point de vue Bella**

Jasper se pencha doucement pour m'embrasser et alors que j'attendais avec impatience de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, tant cela m'avait manqué ces deux dernières semaines, je sentis soudain quelque chose heurter mon bouclier mental et me figeai. Qu'est-ce que s'était ? C'était la première fois que je sentais quelque chose tenter de briser mes défenses et j'en restai pétrifiée. Voyant que je ne répondais pas à son baiser, Jasper se recula et me regardant inquiet, prononça mon prénom. Au même moment, une nouvelle attaque se fit ressentir sur mon bouclier et je compris alors seulement ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Ils sont là ! m'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna mon compagnon.

\- Ils sont là ! répétai-je plus fortement.

Tous nos alliés se tournèrent vers nous et divers grognements se firent entendre dans la clairière tandis qu'ils se précipitaient tous derrière moi. Je m'empressai aussitôt de mettre mes boucliers au dessus de notre camp pour tous nous protéger. Si je pouvais toujours utiliser mes dons cela signifiait que Maria ne possédait aucun vampire capable de les bloquer. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage et je tournai la tête vers Jasper. Nous allions gagner, cela n'était plus une question mais une certitude. L'armée de Maria allait être anéantie et alors, nous ne serions plus en danger. Mes amis allaient survivre et pourraient continuer de vivre leur vie paisiblement. Une nouvelle salve d'attaques se heurta à mon bouclier et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres tandis que j'observai la forêt avec attention.

\- Regardez là-bas, murmura doucement Charlotte.

Je suivis son regard et plissant légèrement les yeux, aperçus à environ un kilomètre de l'endroit où nous étions un vampire en train de nous observer. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et à nouveau mon bouclier absorba une attaque. Alors, c'était lui qui essayait de percer mes défenses. Je pris doucement la main de mon compagnon et il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Une seconde plus tard, mon attaquant se tordit de douleur grâce au don de Jasper et j'étirai mon bouclier physique dans sa direction de façon à l'attirer jusqu'à nous. Quand enfin il fut sous celui-ci, je le ramenai à moi rapidement. Le vampire grogna puissamment et se mit en position défensive dès qu'il se retrouva à moins de cinq mètres de nous. Jasper me lâcha alors la main et s'avançant tranquillement vers lui le démembra en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je me tournai alors vers Benjamin et en même temps nous mirent feu à ce corps.

\- Un de moins, dis-je légèrement amusé.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers la forêt et lançai plus fortement ;

\- A qui le tour ?

 _ **Voilà, voilà**_

 _ **C'est la fin du chapitre ! L'avez-vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)**_

 _ **A votre avis, comment va se passer la bataille contre Maria ?**_

 _ **On se retrouve très bientôt pour le chapitre 13 ! ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

 _ **A nouveau, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui mettent ma fanfiction en favoris et à vous, qui me laissez toutes ces reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux ! :) Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 13**

 _« - Un de moins, dis-je légèrement amusé._

 _Je me tournai à nouveau vers la forêt et lançai plus fortement ;_

 _\- A qui le tour ? »_

Les regards de tous les vampires présents dans la clairière se tournèrent vers la forêt, attendant l'apparition de l'armée de Maria. Sans doute, s'était-elle attendu à ce que le vampire qui venait de m'attaquer avec son don réussisse à m'atteindre. Malheureusement pour elle, suite à ma transformation, j'avais gagné – en plus de l'immortalité – des boucliers capable de me protéger contre toute attaque. Alice avait sans doute oublié de lui mentionner cela, se contentant de lui parler de la mort de son compagnon. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de m'affronter elle-même alors elle avait préféré envoyé Maria et ce, sans même prévenir cette dernière de la puissance de mes dons. Alice possédait décidément un immense courage ! Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et il ne se produisit toujours rien. Aucune armée de vampire n'avait fait son apparition et cela en était véritablement troublant. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans notre camp et tous reflétaient la surprise.

\- Où sont-ils ? interrogeais Rosalie.

\- Pourquoi ne nous attaquent-ils pas ? grondais Benjamin.

\- Tu crois qu'ils attendent que l'on baisse nos défenses ? demandais Esmée à son mari.

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, je me concentrai sur mon odorat pour essayer de percevoir leurs odeurs et même s'ils étaient encore assez loin d'ici, je pouvais les percevoir. Étrangement, au lieu de tous être au même endroit, les odeurs se répartissaient dans toute la forêt comme s'ils faisaient exprès de s'éloigner les uns des autres pour nous attaquer massivement de tous les côtés. Je rouvris les yeux d'un seul coup en comprenant que c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Tournant la tête vers mon compagnon, je remarquai que celui-ci me regardait gravement et devinai qu'il avait compris la même chose que moi.

\- Ils nous encerclent, murmurai-je.

Il hocha légèrement la tête tandis que tout le monde prit une position défensive à mes paroles. Nos attaquants pensaient-ils que mon bouclier ne fonctionnait que vers l'avant et que l'arrière n'était pas assuré ? Si c'était le cas alors ils se trompaient lourdement. Lorsque j'avais appris à maîtriser mes dons grâce à Benjamin, nous avions découvert que mes boucliers étaient en forme de dôme et qu'ils ne possédaient aucune faille. On pouvait tenter de m'attaquer par tous les côtés, rien ni personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. En apprenant cela, j'en avais été grandement rassurée et je l'étais doublement aujourd'hui. Les minutes continuèrent de s'écouler et la tension s'intensifia. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Espéraient-ils nous faire craquer en retardant le moment où ils nous attaqueraient ? Attendaient-ils que nous baissions nos barrières ? Commençant à perdre patience, je fis semblant de me désintéresser de la bataille et tout en maintenant mes boucliers – qui heureusement étaient invisibles – en place, me tournai vers Jasper. M'approchant, je vins mettre mes bras autour de son cou tout en lui souriant légèrement. Il me regarda avec surprise et je lui demandai silencieusement de me faire confiance.

\- Détendez-vous, lançai-je à mes amis.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec surprise et Jasper leur envoya un sentiment de confiance pour les rassurer. Non, je n'abandonnais pas l'idée de me battre et je n'avais pas baisser mes barrières mais il fallait que l'armée de Maria le croit. S'ils croyaient pouvoir nous surprendre alors ils attaqueraient enfin. Jasper vint déposer un léger baiser sur mon front, tout en m'envoyant son amour et je me concentrai sur ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, de façon à ce qu'il le ressente. Soudain, nous entendîmes des grognements et me retournant rapidement, je vis une dizaine de vampire se jeter à vitesse vampirique sur nous, tandis qu'une vingtaine rester à l'orée des bois. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur nous et qu'ils pensaient pouvoir nous attaquer, les dix vampires furent repoussés par mon bouclier physique et éjectés à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de nous. Tournant la tête vers le plus gros groupe de vampires, je remarquai qu'une femme était à leur tête. La première impression que j'eus d'elle fut qu'elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade dans son dos tandis que ses yeux bordeaux étaient fixés sur Jasper. Je me souvins alors qu'ils avaient eu une relation à l'époque où il avait fait parti de son armée et ne pus empêcher un sentiment de jalousie naître en moi. A nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu me trouver après être sorti avec une femme aussi magnifique qu'elle. Il dût sentir ma jalousie et le dénigrement de soi-même car il se positionna derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, tout en venant déposer un léger baiser dans mes cheveux. Ce geste me rassura mais ne parut pas plaire à Maria car je la vis froncer les sourcils tout en posant enfin ses yeux sur moi.

\- Alors, c'est toi, la fameuse Bella, me lança t-elle froidement.

\- Apparemment, tu me cherchais Maria, répondis-je sur le même ton.

A mes mots, la plupart des vampires tournèrent leur regard vers Benjamin et Tia en comprenant que c'est eux qui m'avaient prévenu. Certains grognements retentirent et mes deux amis se mirent en position défensive. Peter s'avança vers eux en leur demandant de se calmer, qu'ils ne risquaient rien tant qu'ils restaient près de moi.

\- Je vois que tu as rejoint ces traîtres, ajouta t-elle en désignant Charlotte et Peter. Cela ne me donne qu'une raison de plus de vouloir t'anéantir toi et ton clan.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, si cela t'amuse, lui lança Jasper.

\- Alors major, n'es-tu plus avec ta chère femme ? sourit Maria. Elle ne comblait plus tes fantasmes ? D'ailleurs, les a t-elle comblé un jour ? On sait très bien tous les deux que je suis la seule avec qui tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais en matière de sexe.

Je me tendis à cette remarque et ne pus retenir un grognement, ce qui déclencha les rires de Maria. Jasper se colla davantage à moi, tout en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille.

\- Oh, alors tu as quitté cette chère Alice pour cette fille qui est... comment dire... banale ? continua t-elle l'amusement dans la voix.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma compagne de cette manière, gronda Jasper. Toi et Alice ne valaient rien à côté d'elle.

Maria s'esclaffa et après avoir lancé un regard à l'un de ses soldats, je sentis un profond sentiment de douleur m'atteindre. Jasper dût le ressentir également car un grognement s'éleva dans sa poitrine. Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait inquiet. Au même moment, ce fut un sentiment de peur qui me parvint. Ce soldat devait également être empathe, je ne voyais que cela. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais bien trop habituée à ces deux sentiments et ceux qu'il m'envoyait étaient bien faibles comparés à ce que j'avais ressenti pendant des années. Ils l'étaient d'autant plus comparé à ce que Jasper pouvait faire ressentir aux autres.

\- Pourrais-tu lui montrer ce qu'est réellement la souffrance ? demandai-je doucement à mon compagnon.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et se tournant vers le vampire lui administra sa propre médecine. Évidemment, face à la puissance du don de Jasper, il s'écroula au sol en criant et Maria cessa de sourire. Avait-elle oublié à quel point son don était puissant ? Soudain, je vis tous les vampires faire un pas en arrière et adopter des expressions effrayés et je compris de suite que Jasper leur avait envoyé une vague de terreur. Nos ennemis comprirent alors à qui ils avaient à faire et se regardèrent les uns les autres avec panique.

\- Va t-en Maria, grogna Peter. Ou tu le regretteras.

\- Pourquoi partirais-je ? répliqua celle-ci. J'ai toutes les raisons d'être ici. Toi, ta compagne et le major avaient déserté mon camp et vous méritez d'être puni pour cela ! Et toi, ajouta t-elle dédaigneusement en se tournant vers moi, tu as tué mon compagnon !

\- Et je ne le regrette pas, commentai-je.

Elle poussa un grognement puissant et se mit en position d'attaque. Ses soldats l'imitèrent aussitôt. C'était l'entière vérité. Je ne le regrettais pas et si je devais le refaire alors je n'hésiterais pas. Son compagnon avait poursuivi Benjamin et Tia pendant des décennies et pour qu'ils soient enfin libres, il avait fallu qu'il meurt. Même si nous n'étions pas encore amis quand j'avais accepté de le tuer, cela ne changeait rien au fait que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Benjamin et Tia étaient des personnes exceptionnelles qui méritaient de pouvoir vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Malgré ce qui en découlait aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais pas à regretter d'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait, c'est à dire ôter la vie à quelqu'un qui s'amusait à terroriser autrui. Son compagnon était une personne mauvaise et il avait mérité de mourir. Me concentrant sur Maria, je la vis faire un léger mouvement de tête et à nouveau une partie de son armée se jeta sur nous. Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas compris que cela ne servait à rien ! Mon bouclier les repoussa aussitôt et ils volèrent plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle poussa un puissant grognement et je souris légèrement.

Je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Elle avait beau être la chef d'un des clans les plus puissants du sud, elle n'en était pas plus forte pour autant. Rien qu'en la regardant, on pouvait voir à quel point elle avait confiance en elle et à quel point elle se sentait supérieure aux autres. Cependant, elle se trompait. Sans ses sujets, elle ne valait rien et n'importe qui le savait. Le seul domaine dans lequel elle était forte, c'était la manipulation. Et c'était uniquement grâce à cela qu'elle était parvenue à soumettre autant de personnes à son bon vouloir.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous, lançai-je mon regard balayant l'armée face à moi. Alors, soit vous partez d'ici et il ne vous arrivera rien. Soit, vous restez mais vous pouvez dire adieu à votre vie.

\- Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? se moqua Maria. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu es peut-être dotée d'un bouclier physique mais sans cela, tu n'es rien. Il ne faudra pas longtemps au major pour voir à quel point tu es insignifiante et ridicule. Et lorsque enfin il s'en apercevra, il reviendra vers moi. Ma pauvre Bella, je suis la seule qui peut lui donner ce qu'il veut, qui peut satisfaire la moindre de ses envies. Si tu savais tout ce que nous avons fait dans mes appartements et combien de chambre nous avons détruite ! Tu ne pourras jamais lui donner ce que moi je lui donne.

Elle s'esclaffa à la fin de sa tirade et je sentis ma colère s'intensifier tandis que mon corps se mit à me piquer, signe avant coureur de l'apparition de mon don. Avec de simples paroles, elle était parvenue à me blesser profondément et à me faire douter de moi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que j'étais autant en colère. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle avait raison et que c'était pour ça que Jasper m'avait évité ces deux dernières semaines. J'avais si peu confiance en moi que la moindre parole désagréable parvenait à me blesser. Jasper me murmura de ne pas l'écouter tout en m'envoyant son amour et son désir mais cela ne changea rien à ma colère grandissante et à la jalousie que ses paroles avaient suscité en moi. Même si je savais qu'ils avaient eu une relation ensemble, l'entendre me dire à quel point elle avait été intime avec lui me rendait furieuse. Je savais que Jasper m'aimait mais je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il ait été avec d'autres femmes.

\- Nous avons peut-être partagé le même lit, Maria, fit Jasper avec de la haine dans la voix, mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'étais qu'un moyen de me soulager, rien d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à l'époque, sourit-elle.

Cela en fut trop pour moi. Je m'éloignai rapidement de Jasper et j'explosai. Alors qu'auparavant, les flammes étaient apparues sur mon corps, là elles apparaissaient sur mon bouclier. En effet, rapidement mon bouclier physique se chargea de feu et plusieurs hoquets de stupeur retentirent, aussi bien dans le camp adverse que dans le mien. Je fis alors la seule chose dont j'avais envie à cet instant. Mon bouclier s'étendit rapidement vers nos ennemis et à son contact leur corps s'enflammèrent aussitôt. En l'espace d'une seconde, j'étais parvenue à tuer les trois quart de l'armée de Maria. Les autres tentèrent de s'enfuir et je m'empressai d'en faire autant avec eux. J'étais tellement furieuse ! Certes, ils n'y étaient pour rien si leur créatrice était parvenue à me blesser mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. De plus, je savais très bien que si je les laissai en vie alors ils tenteraient à un moment donné de se venger.

\- Bella, je t'en prie, me supplia Maria. Ne me tue pas.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et je sentis ma colère s'intensifier encore davantage. Agenouillée au sol, elle me regardait avec des yeux paniqués. En attaquant son armée, j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas m'attaquer à elle et ce, pour une simple et bonne raison. Je voulais la tuer de mes propres mains, qu'elle voit que même sans mes dons j'étais capable de la tuer. Je fis disparaître mon bouclier et fis plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

\- Bella ! m'appela mon compagnon avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et pris seulement conscience que tout le monde me regardait avec inquiétude, stupéfaction, voire certains avec admiration. Seul Peter avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et son regard semblait me dire la même chose qu'un peu plus tôt : « Tu vois que tu es exceptionnelle ». Totalement obnubilée par la colère, je n'y fis pas attention et tournai la tête vers mon compagnon.

\- Ne te bats pas contre elle, paniqua t-il.

\- Je sais me battre, grognai-je.

Le fait qu'il ne me pense pas capable de gagner m'exaspéra. Si je n'avais pas suivi les entraînements avec eux, c'est qu'il y avait une raison ! Lorsque j'étais un nouveau-né, Peter m'avait appris à me battre et je l'avais rapidement surpassé donc n'était-ce pas une preuve que je pouvais vaincre Maria ? Certes, je n'étais pas aussi forte que Jasper mais en même temps qui pouvait l'être ? Il était le dieu de la guerre ! Tournant à nouveau la tête vers mon ennemie, je constatai alors qu'elle s'était relevée et qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir. Un puissant grognement s'échappa de ma bouche et je m'empressai de lui courir après. Elle ne s'échapperait pas. Je ne la laisserai pas partir. Elle avait voulu s'en prendre à moi et bien elle devrait assumer. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais bien plus rapide que n'importe quelle vampire et je parvins facilement à la rattraper. Me mettant devant elle, je lui décochai un puissant coup en plein visage. Elle fut éjectée dans un arbre et il fut déraciné sous l'impact. Se relevant rapidement, elle poussa un grognement et se précipita sur moi. Elle tenta de me donner un coup mais je l'évitai aisément malgré sa rapidité.

\- Et c'est moi qui ne vaut rien ? grondai-je.

Je lui attrapai violemment les bras et les lui arrachai. Face à la violence de mon geste, un cri strident s'échappa de sa bouche. Aussitôt, je fis apparaître le feu dans mes mains et transformai ses bras en cendres. Ses cris redoublèrent et je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la cage thoracique, ce qui l'envoya à nouveau dans les airs. Elle atterrit dans la clairière, près de Jasper et celui-ci la réceptionna en l'attrapant par la nuque et en l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Le voir la toucher m'énerva et je m'empressai de m'approcher d'eux.

\- Lâche-là, dis-je froidement.

\- Je...

\- Je t'interdis de la toucher, le coupai-je furieuse.

Il soupira mais fis ce que je lui demandai et je m'empressai de poser mes mains sur la nuque de Maria tout en forçant à relever la tête. Elle avait voulu me faire souffrir en me parlant de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Jasper ? Et bien, j'allais en faire de même en lui montrant comment j'avais tué son compagnon. Je fermai les yeux un instant et nous fûmes toutes les deux happés par le souvenir de mon combat avec le créateur de Benjamin et Tia.

 _« Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions au Brésil et que nous cherchions désespérément la trace de ce vampire nommé Tomas. Plus l'on parcourait le pays, plus Benjamin et Tia étaient angoissés et plus j'étais pressée d'enfin pouvoir tester mes boucliers lors d'une situation ré ces trois derniers mois, j'avais appris à les maîtriser grâce à l'aide de mes deux nouveaux amis et désormais, j'étais capable de les utiliser à ma guise. Le vampire que nous allions attaquer ne pourrait rien contre nous et grâce à l'entraînement que m'avait donné Peter après ma transformation, je pourrais facilement le tuer. Soudain, l'odeur de plusieurs vampires nous parvinrent et nous nous stoppâmes. Je me dépêchai alors de mettre mes boucliers autour de nous, de façon à ce qu'on soit en sécurité. Rapidement, nous fûmes encerclé par cinq vampires et Benjamin ne put retenir un grognement._

 _\- Tiens, tiens, murmura l'un des vampires._

 _En le voyant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Jasper et mon cœur se serra sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et blonds comme ceux de Jasper et il devait faire à peu près la même taille que ce dernier. En le détaillant davantage, je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et que sa carrure était ridicule face à celle du major. Avant que mes pensées n'aillent davantage à l'encontre de ce dernier, je me concentrai sur les vampires qui nous encerclaient._

 _\- Je vois que j'ai enfin trouvé les déserteurs, s'esclaffa le même vampire avec méchanceté._

 _\- Tomas, gronda Benjamin._

 _\- Tu nous as amené une amie ? fit le dénommé Tomas en me détaillant de haut en bas._

 _Son regard se noircit et je sus que ce n'était pas de colère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût face à cette lueur de perversité dans ses yeux._

 _\- Tu veux qu'on s'amuse tous les deux ma jolie ? me demanda t-il en souriant._

 _\- Tiens, tu ne te contentes plus de violer des humaines ? lui lança Tia haineusement._

 _Je me figeai face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avais-je bien entendu ? Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage de Tomas et mon dégoût pour lui s'accentua en comprenant que Tia disait vrai. Comment osait-il maltraiter une femme et la violer ? Peut importe qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire, personne ne méritait de vivre ça ! Ne contenant pas la rage que cela m'inspira, je me jetai sur ce vampire et le plaquai au sol, tout en le faisant entrer dans mon bouclier._

 _\- Tu veux jouer ? sourit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches._

 _Le sentir me toucher m'énerva encore davantage et je m'empressai de lui arracher les mains. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et de colère tandis que ses acolytes tentèrent de nous attaquer. Évidemment, ils furent repoussés par mon bouclier et éjectés à plusieurs mètres. Le dénommé Tomas tenta de se dégager de ma prise mais j'étais bien plus forte que lui et j'allais lui faire comprendre qu'une femme devait se faire respecter. Amenant ma main près de son entrejambe, je le regardais avec un sourire sadique puis arrachai son membre avec une joie non dissimulée. Il ne violerait plus jamais personne. Ne supportant plus d'entendre ses cris, je lui arrachai rapidement la tête et me tournai vers les quatre autres vampires tandis que Benjamin mettait le feu à son corps. »_

Nous revînmes à la réalité et Maria poussa un cri de rage tout en se débattant.

\- Alice t'a dit la vérité, lui dis-je froidement. J'ai tué ton compagnon et désormais, tu sais comment. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Si je le pouvais, je recommencerai. Il n'a pas assez souffert à mon goût.

\- Il n'a rien fait, gémit-elle.

\- Parce que pour toi violer des humaines, ce n'est rien ?! grondai-je. Ton compagnon était un salopard et il méritait de mourir ! Maintenant, ajoutai-je au bout de quelques secondes, ça va être ton tour.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et lui arrachai la tête. La jetant derrière moi, je m'empressai de brûler son corps. Maria et son armée avaient choisi la mauvaise cible en s'attaquant à moi et ils en avaient payé de leur vie. Sans même réfléchir, j'avais fait disparaître l'un des clans les plus puissants du sud et je ne m'en sentais aucunement coupable car grâce à cela, plus aucun humain ne serait transformé de force. Le soulagement s'abattit sur moi quand le corps de Maria se transforma en cendres et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me tourner vers mes amis et mon compagnon.

\- T'abuses Bella, t'aurais pu nous en laisser. On s'est entraîné pour rien pendant deux semaines, râla Emmett.

\- Le principal c'est que personne n'ait rien, commenta Charlotte.

\- Tes pouvoirs sont exceptionnels, me complimenta Carlisle.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à sa remarque et Jasper se rapprocha doucement de moi. M'en voulait-il pour la façon dont je lui avais parlé ? Même si je craignais sa réaction face à cela, je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. Le voir la toucher m'avait rendu malade et rien que d'y penser, la jalousie refit son apparition. Cette femme avait été son amante et elle avait bien insisté là-dessus alors il était normal que je sois jalouse, non ?

\- Hey, murmura Jasper en relevant doucement mon visage.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants tandis que nos regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point jalouse de ce que j'avais vécu avec Maria, finit-il par dire.

\- Ne me parles plus jamais d'elle s'il te plaît, chuchotai-je.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il. Mais avant, je veux que tu saches que même si je pensais l'aimer à l'époque, je me suis vite rendu compte en quittant son armée que ce n'était pas le cas. Et pour ce qu'elle t'a dit au sujet d'elle et moi, je veux que tu saches que le désir que j'ai ressenti pour elle n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tout ce qu'elle t'a dit au sujet du fait que tu ne pourrais jamais combler mes envies et mes désirs est entièrement faux car la moindre de mes envies, le moindre de mes désirs te concernent. Je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre.

Ces paroles me firent un bien fou et je vins déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tout en lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Rapidement, notre baiser devint plus passionné et je gémis contre sa bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs raclements de gorge se firent entendre et nous rompîmes notre baiser en riant.

\- Euh Bella, commença Benjamin, on fait quoi de la tête de Maria ?

Baissant les yeux sur celle-ci, j'eus alors une idée et un sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

\- Mets-là dans une boîte et envoie-la à Volterra, répondis-je. Adresse-la à Alice.

\- Tu es sûre ? me demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Certaine, répondis-je. Après tout, c'est elle qui nous l'a envoyé alors autant qu'elle la reprenne. Oh, et Benjamin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ajoute une note.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Que veux-tu que j'y écrive ?

\- ''Ton heure est proche.''

 _ **Voilà, voilà !**_

 _ **Le chapitre est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**_

 _ **On se retrouve très bientôt !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, qui me suivent, mettent mon histoire en favori, etc :) Je remercie également toutes ces personnes qui m'ont laissé des review telle que : N'giie , larosesurleau , Pierce-Olivera , Grazie, fings , ninine , .7334, princesselele , Pims10, scpotter , Sora-Neiya. Merci beaucoup, j'adore lire ce que vous m'écrivez ^^**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 14**

 _« - Mets-là dans une boîte et envoie-la à Volterra, répondis-je. Adresse-la à Alice._

 _\- Tu es sûre ? me demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Certaine, répondis-je. Après tout, c'est elle qui nous l'a envoyé alors autant qu'elle la reprenne. Oh, et Benjamin ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ajoute une note._

 _\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Que veux-tu que j'y écrive ?_

 _\- ''Ton heure est proche.'' »_

–

Durant l'heure qui suivit, nous fîmes disparaître les dernières traces de l'armée de Maria tandis que Benjamin allait poster le colis pour l'Italie puis décidâmes de rentrer. Nous venions de passer deux semaines à nous entraîner et à ressentir constamment cette angoisse liée à la bataille alors nous méritions bien une pause. Alors que tout le monde partait vers la villa et dans ses quartiers respectifs, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt pour chasser. Après m'être servie de mes dons de cette manière, j'étais assoiffée et je savais que je devais me nourrir. Évidemment, Jasper refusa de me laisser seule et m'accompagna, tout en faisant attention de ne pas empiéter sur mon terrain de chasse et en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas me déranger. Le savoir près de moi après avoir passé pratiquement deux semaines sans l'avoir à mes côtés me réconfortait et faisait disparaître les nombreux doutes que j'avais pu avoir. Lorsque j'eus fini, je revins doucement à ses côtés et prenant sa main, nous nous mîmes à marcher à vitesse humaine jusque la maison. L'observant du coin de l'œil, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander comment j'avais fait pour survivre à cette distance qu'il y avait eu entre nous ces derniers jours. Je l'aimais tellement que rien que le fait de lui tenir la main m'emplissait d'un profond bien-être. Un sourire s'étala lentement sur son visage quand il remarqua que je l'observais. Je souris à mon tour et m'arrêtai.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je doucement en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille avec tendresse.

Levant une main, je vins doucement caresser son visage tout en me demandant comment j'avais fait pour tomber sous le charme d'Edward. Il paraissait tellement banale à côté de Jasper. Edward n'était qu'un adolescent tandis que Jasper était un homme. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre et j'adorais tellement le caractère et le côté virile de mon compagnon que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'avais bien pu trouver à mon ex petit-ami. Pour la première fois, j'eus envie de faire ressentir à Jasper à quel point je l'aimais. Certes, je le lui avais déjà montré mais jamais totalement. Il ignorait jusqu'où mon amour pour lui allait et à cet instant, je mourrais d'envie de lui montrer. Me concentrant quelques instants pour enfin lâcher la totalité de mes émotions, je finis par le voir écarquiller les yeux avant qu'un magnifique sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, murmurai-je. Ce que j'ai pu éprouver pour Edward étant humaine n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur, Jasper. Celui avec qui j'ai envie de passer chaque jour et ce, durant toute l'éternité. Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, me promit-il. Je serais toujours là, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Tu es ma seule raison d'exister, Bella.

Posant mes mains sur son torse, je vins déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes et je sentis un courant électrique me parcourir. Je l'aimais tellement que cela en était parfois douloureux. Sauf à cet instant. J'entrouvris les lèvres en le sentant quémander l'accès à ma bouche et sa langue vint aussitôt caresser tendrement la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Rapidement, notre baiser devint plus passionné, laissant de côté la tendresse d'il y a encore quelques secondes. Durant quelques instants, nous nous livrâmes une bataille endiablée pour dominer le baiser mais j'abandonnai rapidement face à tout ce qu'il faisait naître en moi. Plus rien n'existait à part lui. C'était comme si le monde extérieur avait disparu et que plus rien d'autre à part lui n'avait d'importance. Je gémis à nouveau contre sa bouche et me repoussant doucement en arrière tout en continuant de m'embrasser, il me colla à un arbre. Mon désir pour lui était si fort que je ne pus m'empêcher de venir enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et me coller à lui. Délaissant ma bouche, il vint déposer des baisers dans ma nuque tandis que des frissons de plaisir secouèrent mon corps. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait fait ressentir cela et n'avait créé cette puissante envie en moi. Passant ma main dans les cheveux de mon compagnon, j'attirais à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne et l'embrassai passionnément tandis qu'il se colla encore davantage contre moi. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque je sentis son érection contre mon bas-ventre et une de ses mains venir caresser l'un de mes seins au dessus de mon soutien-gorge.

\- Oh Bella ! gémit-il contre ma bouche.

Je me collai davantage à lui et ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter contre son érection, créant ainsi une agréable friction, nous faisant haleter tous les deux. J'avais tellement envie de lui à cet instant que je maudis nos vêtements qui créaient une douloureuse barrière entre nos deux corps.

\- Stop,arrête, murmura Jasper en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger davantage contre lui.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux tandis qu'un sentiment de rejet montait sourdement en moi. Croisant son regard, celui-ci disparut automatiquement en constatant que ses yeux étaient emplis de désir et d'envie. Collant son front au mien, il dit doucement :

\- Même si je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour et d'être en toi, il faut qu'on arrête.

\- Pourquoi ? soupirai-je en détachant mes jambes de sa taille et en les reposant au sol.

\- Parce que je refuse que ta première fois se passe comme ça, répondit-il en caressant doucement ma joue. Je veux qu'elle soit exceptionnelle. Tu mérites tellement mieux que de perdre ta virginité contre un arbre.

\- Je me fiche de l'endroit où je la perdrais, tant que je la perds avec toi, grognai-je.

Ma remarque le fit sourire et je vis ses yeux s'emplir de tendresse. Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et s'approchant de mon oreille, souffla :

\- Le jour où nous ferons l'amour, tu me remercieras de nous avoir arrêter aujourd'hui. Je te promets que cela sera tellement magique que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie.

Se reculant doucement, il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue et me prenant la main, nous recommençâmes à marcher vers la villa.

\- Tu sais, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te prennes contre un arbre, on aura d'autres occasions, me taquina t-il.

Je lui donnai un léger coup de poing dans le bras tout en faisant semblant d'être vexé et il rit. Qu'avais-je fait pour avoir un homme aussi parfait que lui ? Très peu de personne, ce serait ainsi arrêté mais il l'avait fait malgré le désir qui le consumait et cela me fit l'aimer encore davantage.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Benjamin et Tia décidèrent de repartir dans leur voyage et cela fut un déchirement de leur dire au revoir. Ils étaient devenus des amis et savoir que je n'allais pas les revoir avant très longtemps me faisait beaucoup de peine. Avant de partir, ils nous avaient demandé de les appeler si nous avions le moindre problème et à ma plus grande surprise, Jasper leur répondit que cela était réciproque. N'était-il plus jaloux ? Au moment des au revoir, je m'étais empressée de serrer Tia puis Benjamin contre moi et en voyant mon étreinte avec ce dernier, mon compagnon s'empressa de m'envoyer sa jalousie, ce qui m'amusa. N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Benjamin et moi? Évidemment, à peine mes amis étaient-ils partis que Jasper m'avait attiré dans la chambre et embrassé passionnément comme pour me montrer que je lui appartenais.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tension sexuelle entre nous s'intensifiait. Cependant, même si Jasper savait que j'étais prête et que je le désirais ardemment, il refusait que ma première fois se déroule dans une maison pleine de vampires avec l'ouïe extrêmement fine. C'est pourquoi nous devions partir d'ici quelques jours pour sa maison au Canada, là où j'avais compris qui il était réellement pour moi. J'attendais ce voyage avec impatience car ce serait véritablement la première fois que je me retrouverai seule avec lui durant plusieurs jours. Depuis que nous avions annoncé ce voyage, Emmett, qui en avait deviné le but, n'avait pas arrêté de nous faire des blagues salaces et si au début cela m'avait amusé, désormais cela m'agaçait. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter à part Rosalie et elle aussi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer.

Alors que j'étais allongée dans le canapé en train de lire un livre, la tête sur les genoux de Jasper, je vis Charlotte, Rosalie et Esmée arrivaient et elles se plantèrent toutes les trois devant moi avec un sourire. Surprise, je levai les yeux vers Jasper et il haussa les épaules, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ignorait pourquoi elles venaient toutes les trois me voir.

\- On t'enlève, sourit Charlotte.

\- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je en les regardant tour à tour. Pour aller où ?

\- Shopping ! s'exclama t-elle.

\- Pitié, gémis-je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage.

Jasper s'esclaffa face à ma réaction et caressa doucement mes cheveux tandis que les filles soupirèrent.

\- Allez, Bella, insista Esmée. Ça nous permettra de passer un peu de temps entre filles avant que tu ne partes avec Jasper.

\- Mais je déteste le shopping, soupirai-je.

\- S'il te plaît, Bell's, fit Rosalie en souriant. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Très bien, très bien, dis-je en me redressant.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous garions dans un centre commercial et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à nouveau pourquoi j'avais accepté. Rapidement, nous sortîmes de voiture et je suivis avec désespoir les filles jusqu'aux différents magasins de vêtements. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais aimé le shopping. Cette activité était pour moi absurde et ne servait qu'à dépenser de l'argent inutilement. Humaine, le seul endroit où j'aimais dépenser mon argent était la librairie. C'était le seul lieu où je pouvais passer des heures dans les rayons, à la recherche d'un ouvrage que je pourrais apprécier.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les filles me firent essayer des tonnes de vêtements allant du pantalon le plus simple à la robe la plus osée. Évidemment, comme à chaque fois que Charlotte m'entraînait dans ses virées shopping, je n'eus pas mon mot à dire. Dès qu'elle jugeait qu'un vêtement m'allait et me mettait en valeur, elle le déposait dans son panier d'achat et j'avais beau protester pour lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de vêtements, elle n'en démordait pas. Arrivées à la caisse, je voulus payer mais Charlotte refusa et Rosalie m'entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur du magasin pour m'empêcher de payer malgré le refus de Char. Après avoir fait au moins cinq magasins de vêtements différents, les filles se dirigèrent avec un sourire non dissimulée vers Victoria Secret* et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, Charlotte mit son bras autour de ma taille pour m'en empêcher et Esmée me prit la main, me tirant vers la boutique. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter cela ?

A peine fûmes-nous entrer que les filles se précipitèrent pour regarder différents ensembles de lingeries. Avec une vingtaine d'ensemble dans les bras, Charlotte s'approcha de moi et m'ordonna d'aller les essayer.

\- Hors de question ! m'écriai-je effrayée.

\- Allez, Bella, insista Rosalie en s'approchant avec d'autres sous-vêtements à la main.

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Pense à l'effet que ça fera sur Jasper, sourit Esmée.

Gênée, je baissai le regard. Ne m'avaient-elles pas assez torturé pour aujourd'hui ? Esmée me poussa doucement vers les cabines d'essayages et je n'eus d'autre choix qu'essayer tout ce que les filles me tendirent. Évidemment, elles voulurent toutes les trois voir si les ensembles et les nuisettes m'allaient et malgré mes fortes protestations, je ne pus pas y échapper. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire face à trois folles de shopping ? Après plus de deux heures de torture, elles jugèrent que j'avais assez de sous-vêtements, d'ensembles de lingerie et de nuisette pour quelques jours et me laissant me rhabiller, se dirigèrent en caisse. A nouveau, elles ne me laissèrent pas payer, à mon plus grand désespoir.

\- Plus jamais je ne viens faire de shopping avec vous, râlai-je en regardant tous les sacs entassés dans le coffre.

Il y en avait au moins une trentaine et près d'une vingtaine était à moi. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il ne me semblait pas avoir eu autant de vêtements de toute ma vie. Montant dans la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon séjour avec Jasper. Je savais qu'en allant au Canada, nous allions passer à l'étape supérieur et même si je le désirais ardemment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. Après tout, c'était ma première fois et j'ignorai comment cela allait se passer. Je n'avais aucune expérience, contrairement à Jasper et je ne cessai de me demander si je serais à la hauteur.

\- Ca ne va pas, Bella ? me demanda Esmée alors qu'elle conduisait.

\- Si si, ça va, mentis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, ma chérie ? m'interrogea doucement Charlotte en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Pouvais-je leur en parler ? Nous avions beau être très proches et j'avais beau les considérer comme ma famille, cela n'en restait pas moins un sujet intime.

\- Tu sais, si ça concerne le sexe, tu peux nous en parler, me rassura Rosalie avec un sourire. On ne te jugera pas.

Si humaine, on m'avait dit que j'aurais un jour une discussion sur le sexe avec Rosalie, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et voilà, que c'était ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Même si j'en étais affreusement gênée, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, d'avoir des conseils d'une autre femme et j'avais la chance d'en avoir trois à disposition.

\- J'ai... j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, finis-je par murmurer au bout de quelques secondes. Jasper a de l'expérience et moi je n'en ai aucune. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Tu es vierge ? s'étonna la compagne d'Emmett.

\- C'est pourtant évident, répliquai-je doucement en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre et en regardant le paysage défiler.

Lorsque j'étais sortie avec Edward, celui-ci n'avait jamais été au-delà du chaste baiser. Plusieurs fois, j'avais tenté d'approfondir le baiser mais il s'était de suite reculé, affirmant que nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin car il risquerait de me blesser. Je me rappelle en avoir quelque peu souffert à l'époque. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus passionnel et qu'il ose me toucher davantage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'avait quitté de cette manière si brutale que j'avais bénis le fait de n'être pas allée plus loin avec lui. Et j'en avais été davantage ravie quand j'avais compris qui était Jasper pour moi. Le fait d'offrir ma virginité à l'homme que j'aimais réellement, à ma véritable âme-sœur me plaisait.

\- Jusqu'où es-tu allée avec un homme exactement ? me demanda Charlotte.

\- Pas très loin, grommelai-je.

\- Rassure-moi, tu as déjà vu un homme nu ? s'exclama Rosalie.

Je secouai la tête, tandis que ma gêne augmentait. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir commencé à leur parler de ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Bella, me lança Esmée. Cela te viendra naturellement. Jasper est ton compagnon, il réussira à te mettre à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Bella, répondit Charlotte. La première fois ça fait toujours mal.

\- Le meilleur moyen d'apaiser la douleur, c'est de se détendre, ajouta Esmée.

\- Après, cela sera peut-être différent pour toi, Bella, dit Rosalie. Nous avons toute perdu notre virginité en étant humaine. Peut-être que le fait d'être devenu un vampire va simplifier les choses.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cela pourrait au contraire les compliquer. Au lieu de m'apaiser, cette discussion n'avait fait que m'angoisser encore plus. Mon désir pour Jasper n'avait pas disparu et j'avais toujours envie de vivre ma première fois avec lui mais je ne pouvais empêcher d'avoir peur sur la manière dont cela allait se passer. Le reste de la route se passa dans un silence agréable, seulement interrompu par la musique passant à la radio. Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour penser à autre chose, je ne parvenais pas à calmer l'angoisse qui était montée en moi suite à ma discussion avec Rosalie, Charlotte et Esmée. Lorsqu'Esmée se gara devant chez nous, j'eus à peine le temps de sortir du véhicule que je sentis les bras de Jasper s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me serrer contre lui. Mon angoisse disparut aussitôt tandis que j'éclatai de rire face à sa fougue.

\- T'aurais-je manqué ? le taquinai-je.

\- Tu oses poser la question ? Sourit-il en venant m'embrasser.

Son baiser était aussi fougueux que sa soudaine étreinte et j'y répondis avec plaisir tout en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Il referma ma portière et m'appuyant contre la voiture, approfondit notre baiser.

\- Au lieu de vous embrasser comme deux bêtes en chaleur, venez plutôt nous aider à porter les sacs, nous lança Rosalie.

Jasper se recula de moi en riant et se dirigea vers le coffre, ce que je fis également au bout de quelques secondes. En voyant le nombre de sac qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête en souriant. S'il était déjà surpris du nombre de sac qu'on avait ramené, il le serait d'autant plus lorsqu'il comprendrait que plus de la moitié était à moi. Charlotte lui tendit plusieurs sacs et lui demanda d'aller les déposer dans notre chambre puis elle en fit autant avec moi. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la chambre que je partageais avec Jasper depuis deux jours que je le vis regarder les sacs avec surprise.

\- Tout ça est à toi ? m'interrogea t-il.

\- Oui, soupirai-je en posant les sacs que je tenais à côté des autres. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

\- J'imagine, s'esclaffa t-il.

\- Tu n'imagines pas la torture que cela a été de devoir tout essayer et de devoir leur montrer comment tout ça m'allait, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

M'y allongeant, j'étendis les bras au-dessus de moi tout en fermant les yeux et soupirai :

\- Je suis bien contente d'être rentrée !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je sentis le corps de Jasper au-dessus de moi et souriant, rouvris doucement les yeux. Je croisai alors son regard et frissonnai en y voyant tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se baissant légèrement vint effleurer doucement mes lèvres avant de se reculer un peu. Je vins poser mes mains sur son torse, le caressant légèrement à travers son T-shirt et ses yeux se noircirent. J'aimais que mon simple toucher crée le désir en lui, comme le sien le créait en moi. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais convaincue que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je souffrais lorsqu'il n'était pas là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher dès que nous étions proches l'un de l'autre et par dessus tout, ses bras étaient le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité. Je l'aimais tellement, le désirais tellement que j'avais l'impression que je n'étais plus capable de vivre sans lui. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et attirant son visage vers le mien, l'embrassai doucement. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes, le baiser n'était pas fougueux ou passionné mais simplement empli de tendresse et d'amour. J'ouvris la bouche avant qu'il ne me le demande et sa langue vint tendrement caresser la mienne, m'arrachant des frissons dans tout le corps. Je n'avais été séparé de lui uniquement pendant quelques heures et pourtant, il m'avait terriblement manqué. Rompant le baiser, il vint déposer un léger baiser sur mon front puis se leva.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux qu'on range toutes ses affaires ? Demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers les sacs.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me levai rapidement, me mettant devant lui.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, dis-je.

Il me regarda étonné puis haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je posai les yeux sur les sacs et soupirai. J'étais déjà bien assez gênée du fait que les filles m'aient forcé à essayé tout ce qui touchait à la lingerie. Certes, je savais que Jasper finirait par les voir mais si je pouvais retarder ce moment alors autant le faire. Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir sur l'endroit où je pourrais bien cacher tout cela, sans que Jasper ne les trouve, Charlotte frappa à la porte. Relevant la tête, je vis qu'elle tenait une grosse valise et ce n'est qu'en voyant son sourire que je compris pourquoi. Rentrant avec, elle l'ouvrit juste à côté de moi.

\- Tiens, tu peux mettre toutes tes nouvelles affaires à l'intérieur, fit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tu en auras besoin pour votre voyage.

\- Char, je ne sais pas si..., commençai-je.

\- Crois-moi, cela lui fera plaisir, sourit-elle.

Je soupirai puis commençai à ranger mes affaires dans la valise avec l'aide de Charlotte. Évidemment, elle me força à emmener toute la lingerie qu'elle m'avait acheté ainsi que les différentes robes, même si elle affirma que je n'en aurais sûrement pas l'utilité, vu que je passerai sans doute mon temps à être nue.

\- Charlotte ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, s'esclaffa t-elle.

Je secouai la tête puis refermai la valise.

–

Deux jours plus tard, Jasper avait mis ma valise et la sienne dans le coffre de sa voiture et nous dîmes au revoir aux Cullen ainsi qu'à Peter et Charlotte. Nous ignorions combien de temps nous serions absents. Tout ce que nous savions pour l'instant, c'était que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver et de passer du temps seuls. Ils me manqueraient mais je savais que nous nous reverrions très bientôt. C'est ainsi que nous montâmes en voiture et nous nous mîmes en route pour le Canada.

 _ **Voilà, voilà**_

 _ **Le chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Je crois bien que c'est le premier chapitre depuis le début de cette fanfiction où il ne se passe pas de catastrophe !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé à travers des reviews !**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_

 _ **Victoria Secret* est un magasin de lingerie.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voici le quinzième chapitre ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court. Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, lisent ma fanfiction, me laissent des reviews et mettent mon histoire en favoris. Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'une histoire tout droit sorti de notre imagination plaît autant ^^**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 15**

Depuis que nous avions démarré de chez Peter et Charlotte il y a quelques jours, je n'avais cessé de me demander pourquoi Jasper avait choisi une jeep pour faire le voyage. Mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je comprenais pourquoi. En effet, pour parvenir à la maison de Jasper, nous devions passer par un chemin très étroits et très tortueux et elle était donc très difficile d'accès. Évidemment, la première fois que j'étais venue ici, je n'avais pas remarqué une seule fois la présence de ce sentier mais à vrai dire je n'avais pas fait attention à grand chose. L'odeur d'un élan me parvint et je me tendis. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis que nous avions quitté le sud des Etats-Unis et la soif commençait douloureusement à se faire ressentir.

\- Va chasser, répéta pour la centième fois Jasper en soupirant.

\- Ça va, mentis-je.

\- Bella , insista t-il.

Je sentis soudain ma soif s'intensifiait et n'eus d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il voulait. Même si je voulais rester avec lui, ma soif était désormais bien trop importante et je savais qu'il en était le responsable.

\- Foutu empathe ! grognai-je en sortant rapidement de voiture.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, rit-il.

Je me précipitai alors vers ma première proie, plantant rapidement mes dents dans sa jugulaire et m'abreuvant de son sang. Il me fallut cinq élans avant que ma soif ne se calme et je rejoignis rapidement Jasper. Au moment où j'arrivais devant la maison de Jasper, je remarquai que la jeep était garée près de celle-ci et qu'il était en train de sortir nos affaires du coffre. Le rejoignant, je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue et lui pris doucement ma valise des mains avant de me diriger à l'intérieur. J'allais poser la valise dans un coin de la chambre mais la laissai fermer. Jasper arriva dans la chambre et posa sa valise près de la mienne puis passa ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre lui.

\- Je vais aller chasser, dit-il à mon oreille. Tu n'as qu'à te détendre en attendant.

J'hochai doucement la tête et après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, il s'en alla. Une fois seule, l'angoisse que j'avais réussi à occulter ces derniers jours réapparut d'un coup. Je tournai la tête vers mon lit et des images de moi et Jasper se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Je mourrai d'envie de passer à l'étape supérieur et de vivre avec lui toutes les expériences possibles mais les mêmes questions ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête. Serai-je à la hauteur ? Réussirais-je à combler les attentes de mon compagnon autant que l'avaient fait Maria et Alice ? Aurais-je mal ? Décidant de ne plus penser à cela, je tirai ma valise jusqu'à la salle de bain et fermant la porte à clé, commençai à me déshabiller. Ce n'est qu'après être entrée dans la douche et avoir allumé l'eau chaude que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais tendue. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps, j'étais sous la douche quand je sentis Jasper revenir. A peine fut-il entré dans la chambre qu'il m'envoya son amour et je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je sortis rapidement de la douche et après m'être essuyé, je m'avançai vers ma valise. L'ouvrant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je reste nue plutôt que de mettre ces tenues qui ne laissaient aucunement place à l'imagination. Poussant un profond soupir, j'attrapai l'un des ensembles et l'enfilai rapidement. M'avançant vers le miroir, je sentis une profonde gêne m'envahir et aussitôt, Jasper m'envoya son interrogation.

Pouvais-je me montrer ainsi devant lui ? M'arrivant à mi-cuisse, la nuisette était plissée et entièrement blanche, ce qui laissait quelque peu apparaître ma culotte blanche elle aussi. Ma poitrine était cachée par deux simples triangles maintenus par deux bretelles. Humaine, je serai devenue rouge comme une tomate et même si cela n'était plus possible aujourd'hui, la gêne était tout de même là. De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais montrée aussi peu vêtue devant quelqu'un et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'hésitais.

\- Bella ? fit Jasper en frappant à la porte. Sors de là, s'il te plaît.

Ma gêne s'intensifia en l'entendant m'appeler et il dût le ressentir car une vague d'amour, de confiance et de calme m'enveloppa d'un seul coup. Comme souvent, ce fut la seule chose qui parvint à me calmer et prenant une profonde inspiration, je me dirigeai vers la porte tout en détachant mes cheveux. Même si j'ignorais quelle réaction aurait Jasper, je savais qu'il ne me rejetterait pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je déverrouillai alors la porte de la salle de bain puis l'ouvris. Les bras croisés, mon compagnon se tenait à moins d'un mètre de celle-ci et me regardai avec inquiétude, sans doute à cause de ce tumulte d'émotions que je ressentais. Il fit un pas vers moi et j'ouvris complètement la porte, sortant de la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit enfin comment j'étais habillée. Il cessa d'avancer et alors qu'il me détaillait du regard, je vis ses yeux se noircirent de désir. Cette réaction me rassura immédiatement et intérieurement, je remerciai Charlotte de m'avoir forcé à prendre cette tenue. J'adorais l'effet qu'elle faisait sur Jasper et espérais que les autres en fassent autant. Relevant les yeux vers moi, je croisai son regard et frémis.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura t-il en venant caresser doucement ma joue du bout des doigts.

\- Embrasse-moi, chuchotai-je.

Je n'eus pas à le répéter plusieurs fois. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, m'embrassant avec passion tandis que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, me collant contre lui. Je répondis de suite à son baiser et rapidement sa langue vint caresser la mienne. J'aimais qu'il soit aussi fougueux car cela montrait que je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Si j'avais su qu'il réagirait ainsi face à cette tenue, je l'aurais mise bien avant ! Le baiser s'intensifia au fil des secondes et rapidement, j'eus envie de plus. Il dût ressentir mon désir car il se recula légèrement et me regardant dans les yeux, me demanda :

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je te veux toi, répondis-je. Alors oui.

Ma réponse dût lui plaire car un sourire éclaira son visage avant que ses lèvres viennent à nouveau prendre possession des miennes. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, j'approfondis le baiser. Tout en m'embrassant, il me poussa doucement vers le lit et rapidement, je me retrouvai allongée sur celui-ci tandis qu'il me surplombait. Je croisai à nouveau son regard quelques secondes et frissonnai face à l'intensité de celui-ci. Il vint blottir sa tête contre ma nuque et aussitôt, je sentis ses lèvres m'embrasser dans le cou, m'arrachant des frissons. Ses dents vinrent doucement mordiller ma peau et cela ne fit qu'attiser le désir que je ressentais pour lui. Rapidement, il revint m'embrasser et face à la passion de ce baiser, je me collai encore davantage à lui, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher encore davantage. Je pus alors sentir son érection à travers son jean et cela nous fit tous les deux gémir. J'avais tellement envie de lui que cela en devenait douloureux. Posant mes mains sur son torse, je le caressai à travers son t-shirt puis ayant envie de sentir sa peau, je passai mes mains sous celui-ci avant de complètement le lui retirer. Rompant mon baiser, il me laissa le lui enlever et je le jetai à travers la pièce. Je pus alors admirer son torse. N'importe qui aurait pu être horrifié en voyant le nombre de cicatrices qui le couvrait mais pas moi. Au contraire, cela ne fit qu'attiser mon désir pour lui. Jasper était quelqu'un de puissant et ses cicatrices ne faisaient que le prouver. Levant la main, je vins doucement caresser ces dernières et je sentis Jasper se tendre face à cela. Relevant doucement la tête, je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura t-il en venant m'embrasser.

Son baiser était si tendre, tellement empli d'amour que je me laissai complètement aller. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de cette proximité. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et se mit à déposer de légers baisers sur mes joues, mon cou tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon, gardant uniquement son boxer. Alors qu'il y a encore une heure, j'étais terrifiée sur la façon dont cela allait se passer, désormais, l'angoisse avait disparu pour laisser place à l'amour, l'envie et le désir. A cet instant, je me trouvais ridicule d'avoir été aussi angoissée. Jasper était l'homme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble et je savais que tout se passerait bien.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Jasper, dis-je doucement en attirant son visage vers le mien.

\- Oh, Bella, gémit-il en venant m'embrasser à nouveau.

Il vint caresser sensuellement ma langue de la sienne, attisant encore davantage le désir que j'éprouvais à son encontre tandis que je caressai lentement son torse et son don. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, une de ses mains vint caresser l'un de mes seins au dessus de ma nuisette, me faisant frissonner pendant que l'autre vint remonter l'une de mes jambes contre ses hanches. Au fil des minutes, je sentis une chaleur nouvelle montait en moi et le ressentant également, Jasper m'ôta délicatement cette nuisette. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me retrouvai simplement en petite culotte devant un homme. J'étais pratiquement complètement nue mais je ne ressentais aucune gêne, tant le regard empli d'amour et de désir de Jasper me rassurait. Face à lui, je me sentais belle, désirée, aimée comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

Mon compagnon vint m'embrasser dans la nuque puis déposa de légers baisers tout en descendant le long de mon corps. Il s'arrêta sur ma poitrine et tandis qu'une de ses mains prenait l'un de mes seins en coupe, il s'attarda sur l'autre, me mordillant doucement le téton, ce qui me fit gémir. Il appliqua cette délicieuse torture quelques secondes puis s'attaqua à mon autre sein. Mon corps avait beau être de glace, j'avais à cet instant l'impression qu'il était en feu. Fermant les yeux, je sentis sa bouche descendre sur mon ventre y déposant des baisers. En le sentant descendre de plus en plus bas, je paniquai légèrement et il m'envoya sa confiance et son amour.

\- Ne te pose pas de questions, murmura t-il doucement. Contente-toi de ressentir.

A peine m'eût-il dit cela qu'il m'enleva doucement ma culotte, qu'il écarta mes cuisses et que sa bouche vint se poser sur mon sexe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en sentant sa bouche se poser à cet endroit précis. Je sentis sa langue me lécher lentement puis s'attarder sur mon clitoris. Mes mains vinrent aussitôt s'enfouir dans ses cheveux tandis que je mouillais abondamment et que je tentais de retenir mes gémissements. Le plaisir qui montait sourdement en moi s'intensifia de minute en minute face aux caresses que Jasper me procurait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette émotion et je regrettais à cet instant d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de passer à l'acte. Il délaissa mon clitoris et je sentis rapidement sa langue me pénétrer, me faisant gémir profondément. La boule de plaisir qui était en moi grossissait fortement et bientôt, l'orgasme me secoua me faisant crier son nom. Il lapa mon jus quelques secondes et se redressant, se lécha les lèvres tandis que je me remettais doucement de ce plaisir qu'il venait de me procurer.

\- Tu as un excellent goût, sourit-il en venant déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

En le sentant contre moi, j'eus rapidement envie de plus et caressant son dos, je baissai mes mains jusqu'à son boxer, le lui enlevant doucement et libérant ainsi son sexe. Baissant les yeux sur celui-ci, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant sa grosseur. Parviendrais-je à le prendre en moi ? Je déglutis difficilement et Jasper dût sentir ma soudaine inquiétude car il vint m'embrasser tendrement tout en prenant une de mes mains et en la posant sur sa queue. Je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche lorsque mes doigts entourèrent celle-ci et commencèrent un va et vient sur toute sa longueur.

\- Tu es sûre ? Me demanda t-il à nouveau en plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Je te veux en moi, murmurai-je.

\- Je sens ta peur, dit-il en me regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, j'ai peur, avouai-je. Mais j'en ai envie. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu feras en sorte que ça se passe bien.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et je vins déposer mes mains dans son dos tandis qu'il se positionnait à mon entrée. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde les miens pendant qu'il poussait doucement en moi, m'étirant tandis que je grimaçai face à cette intrusion. Il s'arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il sentit mon hymen et tout en m'envoyant une forte vague de calme, me pénétra d'un seul coup, le brisant. Malheureusement pour moi, la douleur que je ressentis fût plus forte que le calme qu'il me faisait ressentir et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de souffrance. J'avais l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur tant la douleur était forte. Évidemment en sentant cette souffrance en moi, il cessa de bouger tout en essayant de m'envoyer du calme et du réconfort.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il coupable en caressant mon visage.

\- Ca va, chuchotai-je. Laisse-moi quelques secondes.

Je fermai les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de passer au dessus de cette douleur que je ressentais. Même si elle ne se calmait pas, je finis par avoir besoin que Jasper bouge. J'avais besoin de le sentir aller et venir en moi et ce, même si j'avais encore mal. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, je remuai doucement les hanches et il m'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Je t'en prie, murmurai-je en l'attirant vers moi et en l'embrassant. Je t'en prie.

Il répondit à mon baiser puis se mit à bouger lentement en moi tout en m'envoyant des vagues de calme pour apaiser la souffrance qui était toujours là. Au fil des minutes, la douleur commença à se calmer et lorsqu'il sortit de moi pour me pénétrer à nouveau d'un seul coup de rein, ce fut le plaisir qui prit le dessus, me faisant gémir. Rassuré, Jasper vint déposer de nombreux baisers sur mon visage, me faisant rire. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard. Il était si beau. Surtout ainsi, le visage tordu par le plaisir. Il prit doucement mes mains, nouant ses doigts aux miens et les mit de chaque côté de ma tête tandis qu'il commença de longs va et vient. Il me faisait l'amour avec tendresse, m'embrassant avec douceur et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Il avait eu raison en me repoussant l'autre fois dans la forêt. Si nous l'avions fait à ce moment-là, cela aurait été fougueux et non empli d'autant de tendresse comme ici. Et pour une première fois, je préférai largement son côté doux à son côté passionnel.

\- Plus vite, finis-je par murmurer au bout de quelques secondes en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il accéléra ses coups de reins, nous arrachant à tout deux des gémissements de plaisir. J'aimais le sentir ainsi en moi. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être véritablement entière. Il sortit à nouveau pour replonger rapidement en moi me faisant gémir fortement. Il me pénétra de plus en plus fort et je lâchais ses mains pour poser les miennes sur son dos, me tenant à lui. La boule dans mon ventre grossissait au rythme de ses pénétrations et rapidement, je fus à nouveau saisie par l'orgasme, criant son nom dans ma jouissance. Il me donna un autre coup de rein et se déversa en moi tout en gémissant mon prénom avant de s'écrouler sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense. J'étais certaine que si j'avais été encore humaine, je n'y aurais pas survécu tant le plaisir m'avait submergé.

Jasper finit par se reculer, s'allongeant à côté de moi et m'attirant contre lui. Posant ma tête et l'un de mes bras sur son torse, je fermai les yeux savourant cette sensation de bien-être.

\- Ça va ? chuchota t-il en caressant mon dos.

\- Oui, répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux et en le regardant.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, ajouta t-il coupable. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, murmurai-je en caressant sa joue. Tu n'en es en rien responsable. Et crois-moi, ressentir cette douleur valait le coup.

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser sur le front. Même si cette première fois avait été fort douloureuse, cela avait également été fantastique. Je m'étais sentie tellement proche de Jasper, tellement entière ! Je n'avais jamais connu cela auparavant et cela avait été grisant. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus proche de lui désormais et j'en étais heureuse. Embrassant mon compagnon, je sentis le désir réapparaître lentement en moi et frissonnai. Tout en approfondissant le baiser, il m'attira au dessus de lui et rapidement, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Moins d'une minute plus tard, nous fûmes repartis pour un second round.

 _ **Voilà, voilà**_

 _ **Le chapitre 15 touche à sa fin.**_ _ **Oui, il est beaucoup plus court que d'habitude mais disons que je voulais un chapitre où l'on voyez nos deux tourtereaux passer à l'étape supérieure.**_

 _ **Si vous désirez avoir une idée de la première nuisette qu'a porté Bella, suivez ce lien : lingerie/vexy-sexy/pleated-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=236846 &CatalogueType=OLS ;) **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me mettent en favoris, lisent ma fanfiction, me laissent des reviews. Vous savoir aussi nombreux me fait chaud au cœur !**_

 _ **Merci également à toutes ses personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent comme : Leiladoree , 13trinity , N'giie , .7334, PierceOlivera, gaellezjey … Vous êtes géniales !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre pleins de rebondissements !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**_

 **Chapitre 16**

Cela faisait neufs jours que nous avions rejoint la maison de Jasper, neufs jours où nous étions plus proches que jamais. Depuis que nous avions couché ensemble pour la première fois, nous n'avions pas passé une seule seconde loin l'un de l'autre et je devais avouer que j'adorais cela. Être seule avec lui et ce, tout le temps me plaisait tellement que je redoutais le moment où nous devrions sortir de notre bulle et rejoindre Peter et Charlotte. Cependant, même si je craignais que ce moment arrive, j'étais tout de même impatiente de retrouver mes amis car ils commençaient à me manquer. Je savais que les Cullen seraient rentrés chez eux mais je m'étais promis de tout de même passer les voir avant de rejoindre Peter et Charlotte. Même s'ils désiraient que nous vivions avec eux, nous ne pouvions pas. Jasper et moi avions beau les considérer comme de précieux amis, notre place était au près de Peter et Charlotte. C'était eux notre famille désormais.

\- On va prendre une douche ? murmura Jasper tout en me mordillant doucement l'oreille.

J'hochai la tête, tout en retenant un gémissement et me levai à sa suite. Moins d'une minute plus tard, nous étions sous l'eau chaude, mon dos contre son torse. . Prenant du shampoing dans ses mains, il vint lentement me laver les cheveux et je fermai les yeux de contentement en le sentant me masser doucement la tête. A cet instant, il était si doux que cela contrastait fortement avec la façon dont nous venions de faire l'amour. Durant ces neufs derniers jours, il m'avait fait l'amour parfois avec tendresse, parfois avec passion. Il m'avait fait l'amour de tellement de façons différentes et à chaque fois, j'avais adoré cela. J'aimais quand il était tendre ou encore quand il était dominant. J'aimais toutes ses facettes et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais qu'il change.

Les mains de Jasper finirent par délaisser mes cheveux et se mirent à caresser mon corps, s'attardant sur ma poitrine. Évidemment, il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire à nouveau grimper le désir en moi. Même après neuf jours entier de plaisir charnel, mon envie de lui était toujours aussi importante. Je sentis l'une de ses mains descendre vers mon intimité et ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il me pénétra avec deux doigts. Je me collai encore davantage à lui tandis qu'il mis mes cheveux d'un côté pour pouvoir atteindre mon cou. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celui-ci tandis qu'il se mit à mouvoir ses doigts en moi. Je sentis alors son érection contre mes fesses et me pressai davantage contre elle. Jasper accéléra ses mouvements en moi, me faisant gémir, tout en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou. A cet instant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose : qu'il me possède entièrement. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

\- Marque-moi, murmurai-je entre deux gémissements.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

Il m'envoya une forte vague de plaisir, tout en accentuant ses mouvements en moi et je fus rapidement secoué par l'orgasme. Il profita alors de ce moment pour planter ses dents dans mon cou. Étrangement, je ne ressentis aucune douleur lorsqu'il me mordit, mais uniquement davantage de plaisir. Désormais, je lui appartenais corps et âme et j'adorais cela. Il était le seul à qui je voulais appartenir et j'avais la chance d'avoir ce que je voulais. Rouvrant les yeux, je me tournai vers Jasper et l'embrassai avec passion. Il répondit à mon baiser tout en me soulevant du sol. Je m'empressai d'enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches, tout en me frottant contre son érection.

\- Prends-moi, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il me souleva légèrement et je m'empalai aussitôt sur son sexe, gémissant de plaisir. Il me colla contre la paroi de la douche et bougea rapidement en moi, me prenant presque brutalement. Prenant mes poignets, il les tint au dessus de ma tête d'une main, tout en venant me caresser le clitoris de l'autre.

\- Je veux que tu me marques, murmura t-il à mon oreille. Je veux t'appartenir autant que tu m'appartiens. Quand je te le dirais, tu planteras tes dents dans mon cou.

J'hochai la tête, tout en gémissant lorsqu'il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein. Jasper m'emplissait totalement, nos deux corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, celui pour qui j'étais faîte. Il sortit de moi pour me pénétrer à nouveau, nous faisant tout les deux gémir de plaisir. Me lâchant les mains, il posa les siennes sur ma taille, accélérant encore ses mouvements. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, je vins l'embrasser, tout en gémissant contre sa bouche. Rapidement, nous fûmes tout deux submergés par la jouissance et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il me demanda de le mordre. Je fis alors ce qu'il me demandait et plantai mes dents dans son cou, le faisant gémir davantage.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir refait l'amour deux fois, nous partîmes chasser car la soif se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Nous parcourûmes plusieurs kilomètres avant de tomber sur un groupe d'élans. Certes, cela n'était pas mon met préféré mais dans la région, l'élan était l'animal le plus facile à trouver. Après nous être nourris de plusieurs animaux, nous décidâmes de rentrer. La chasse avait été assez rapide et maintenant que la soif avait considérablement diminué, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : être au près de lui. Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et nous guida vers la maison. Nous marchions lentement, profitant du calme de la forêt et du bien-être que provoquait en nous la présence de l'autre. Tandis que nous approchions de la maison, je sentis soudain une odeur nauséabonde me parvenir.

\- Tu sens ? demandai-je à Jasper tout en me stoppant.

Il hocha la tête tout en s'arrêtant à son tour et je le vis se tendre. S'il réagissait ainsi cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, nous avions à faire à des ennemis. Je m'empressai d'instaurer mes deux boucliers autour de nous dans l'éventualité où on voudrait nous attaquer. J'ignorais de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vampire. Aucun vampire ne possédait une odeur aussi écœurante pour ses semblables. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'humains car leur odeur nous aurait attiré et non repoussé. Je tournai la tête vers mon compagnon et compris qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Reste derrière moi, compris ? m'ordonna t-il.

\- Je sais me défendre, répliquai-je. De plus, j'ai étendu mes dons.

Si nos ennemis étaient proches autant éviter de leur apprendre que je possédais des boucliers, voilà pourquoi j'avais préféré utiliser le terme ''don''. Comprenant que mon bouclier physique était en place, Jasper se détendit et vint se positionner derrière moi, entourant ma taille de ses bras.

\- On va attendre qu'ils viennent à nous, murmura t-il doucement. Ne les attaque pas, attends de savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

J'hochai la tête et tout en m'appuyant contre lui, me concentrai pour essayer de percevoir des mouvements dans la forêt. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une minute pour entendre des bruits de courses venant dans notre direction. Étrangement, on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de pattes s'abattant sur le sol mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si cela était possible. Je me tendis dans les bras de mon compagnon en les entendant se rapprocher encore davantage et d'autant plus lorsque j'entendis leurs grognements. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux immenses masses foncèrent sur nous et nous nous mîmes instinctivement en position défensive, même si cela ne servit à rien car mon bouclier les repoussa automatiquement. Les deux bêtes atterrirent au sol trois mètres plus loin. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elles se soient redressées que je compris que nous avions à faire à des loups. Comment des loups pouvaient-ils s'attaquer à nous ? Normalement, n'importe quel animal fuyait en nous sentant proche d'eux car les vampires étaient les pires prédateurs qu'il puisse exister. Alors, cela était impensable que des loups se jettent volontairement sur nous !

Les observant plus attentivement, je remarquai qu'il mesurait près de deux mètres de haut. L'un avait le pelage entièrement brun, rappelant la couleur des arbres et l'autre était entièrement gris. Ces deux bêtes n'étaient pas comme leurs semblables. Sentant mon incompréhension, Jasper m'envoya une dose de calme et se relevant, me fis signe d'en faire autant, ce que je fis avec réticence en voyant les loups grogner davantage.

\- Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock , lança t-il. Anciennement Jasper Cullen. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma compagne et moi sommes végétariens donc nous ne sommes pas une menace ni pour vous, ni pour les humains.

L'un des loups grogna et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner également tout en me mettant à nouveau en position défensive. Il pouvait me grogner dessus autant qu'il le voudrait mais je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à mon compagnon !

\- Bella, calme-toi, murmura doucement ce dernier en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je me relevai en grognant, tout en tentant de maîtriser ma colère pour éviter que celle-ci prenne le contrôle de mon corps. Je n'avais aucune envie de reproduire les différentes catastrophe qu'il s'était produit lorsque j'avais perdu le contrôle. A l'entente de mon prénom, les loups cessèrent de grogner et l'un d'eux – celui avec le pelage brun – s'avança doucement vers moi, me fixant attentivement. Soudain, je le vis écarquiller les yeux et glapir tout en se reculant de plusieurs pas. Je fronçai les sourcils face à cette réaction et tournant la tête vers Jasper, je vis dans son regard que, contrairement à moi, lui la comprenait.

\- Vous êtes de la Push, murmura t-il en observant les loups.

La Push ? Ce nom m'était familier et il me fallut quelques secondes pour en comprendre la raison. Suite au départ des Cullen et à l'abandon d'Edward, j'avais fini par me rapprocher de Jacob Black, le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. J'avais passé pratiquement tous mes week-ends chez lui à la Push et cela m'avait aidé à relever un peu la pente face à la perte de celui que je pensais alors être mon âme-sœur. Jacob m'avait beaucoup aidé et était rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. Cependant, après plusieurs semaines d'amitié, il avait fini par me tourner également le don, affirmant ne plus vouloir me voir, que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Cela n'avait que me faire plonger encore plus dans la dépression et une douleur supplémentaire c'était ajouté à celle que je ressentais déjà. Face à ce souvenir, une vive douleur monta en moi et Jasper s'empressa de me prendre contre lui, tout en m'envoyant du calme et de l'amour.

Il était étrange de constater à quel point la douleur de son abandon était encore présente. J'avais pensé l'avoir surmonté en même temps que celle que m'avait causé Edward mais je constatai aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas le cas. Jacob avait été mon meilleur ami, ma bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'Edward était parti et même s'il avait fini par partir à son tour, je ne lui en avais jamais voulu. Je savais qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour moi et qu'il avait fini par me laisser car il ne supportait plus de me voir aussi mal à cause d'un autre et surtout de voir que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Oui, je l'aimais mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Jacob avait été comme mon frère et malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffit pour le garder au près de moi.

\- Ce sont des loups-garous, m'informa Jasper. Ils se transforment à volonté pour protéger leur tribut des ennemis, autrement dit des vampires.

Je tournai la tête dans leur direction et croisai le regard du loup qui m'avait fixé avec attention. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron familier et étrangement me faisaient penser à mon ami perdu. Était-ce lui ? Avait-il fini par se transformer ? Même si je mourrais d'envie de le revoir, j'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il méritait de vivre une vie humaine en paix, d'être heureux. Soudain, ce même loup s'enfuit dans les bois et je levai les yeux vers mon compagnon, ne comprenant toujours pas. Ce n'est qu'en entendant des bruits de pas humains venant vers nous que je compris qu'il venait de se transformer. Le loup finit par revenir près de nous sous forme humaine, uniquement vêtu d'un simple short et j'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Jacob, chuchotai-je en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Jasper me retint, m'empêchant d'avancer vers lui et je fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction. J'avais compris que les loups étaient dangereux pour nous mais il s'agissait de Jacob. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Observant mon meilleur ami, je remarquai alors à quel point il semblait fatigué autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Ses yeux autrefois pleins de vie semblaient désormais refléter le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pour être dans cet état mais je m'en voulus aussitôt de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

\- Je te pensais morte, me lança t-il froidement. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Cela aurait mieux valu.

Sa remarque fut comme un coup de poignard et si j'avais été humaine, je me serais sans doute mise à pleurer face à la brutalité de ses mots. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi était tellement différent du Jacob que je connaissais. Jasper resserra sa prise sur ma taille tout en grognant.

\- Je t'interdis de lui parler de cette façon, lui lança froidement mon compagnon. C'est toi qui l'a abandonné, c'est à cause de toi si elle a été transformé.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'esclaffa l'indien. Elle a toujours voulu ça. Et à voir votre proximité, je dirai que c'est toi qui l'a transformé. Je croyais que c'était Edward qui t'intéressait, ajouta t-il à mon intention avec un sourire mauvais. Tu t'attaques au mari de tes amies maintenant ?

Je sentis Jasper se tendre et m'empressai de poser mes mains sur les siennes pour le calmer. Au lieu de me blesser, ses mots m'agacèrent. Il n'avait pas le droit de me juger alors qu'il ne savait rien de ce que j'avais vécu depuis qu'il m'avait abandonné à son tour.

\- Je vais être claire avec toi, Jacob Black, dis-je froidement. Tu m'as abandonné du jour au lendemain parce que je refusais d'être plus qu'amie avec toi. Un mois plus tard, je suis allée à la maison des Cullen pour essayer de tourner la page et c'est là qu'un nomade m'a attaqué. Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour la transformation. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir ! J'ai survécu uniquement grâce à deux autres vampires qui m'ont trouvé. Ils sont devenus ma famille, de même que Jasper. Mais tu vois, je n'aurais jamais été transformé si tu avais fait ton boulot de loups correctement en attrapant ce vampire avant qu'il ne m'attaque !

\- C'est ce que tu dis ! répliqua t-il.

Perdant patience, j'étirai mon bouclier jusque Jacob et l'attirai jusqu'à moi. Le loup gris se mit à grogner profondément tandis que Jacob commença à trembler de colère. Il ne voulait pas me croire ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'allais lui montrer. Avant qu'il ne puisse se transformer, je posai mes mains sur sa nuque et me concentrant,me laissai aller à mes souvenirs. Je lui montrai alors tout ce que j'avais vécu, commençant par l'attaque de James lorsque j'étais humaine. Je lui montrai comment les Cullen m'avaient alors sauvé puis comment Edward m'avait abandonné. Je lui faisais part de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il n'avait plus voulu me voir, de la peur que j'avais ressenti quand Laurent m'avait trouvé, de la douleur de la transformation, de mes premiers mois en tant que vampire avec Peter et Charlotte, je lui faisais part de ma fuite quand Jasper était apparu, de mes deux années de solitude, de ce que j'avais fait pour Benjamin et Charlotte puis de mon retour au près de mon compagnon ainsi que la bataille contre Maria. Je n'omis rien de ce que j'avais vécu, mis à part les passages très intimes de ma relation avec Jasper comme la lettre qu'il m'avait écrite ou encore ces neufs derniers jours. Rouvrant les yeux, je repoussai doucement Jacob avec mon bouclier pour le ramener auprès de son congénère qui grognait férocement à mon encontre.

\- Maintenant tu sais tout alors arrête de juger sans savoir Jacob Black, grondai-je.

Il me regarda avec surprise puis baissa la tête. Désormais, il savait tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis que j'avais compris quel genre d'être était les Cullen. Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais pas fait mais il s'agissait de Jacob. Il avait été mon meilleur ami et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, même si désormais nous étions des ennemis héréditaires.

\- Bella, si j'ai cessé de te parler lorsque tu étais humaine, c'est uniquement parce que je venais de me transformer en loup. J'ai intégré la meute et j'ai compris tout ce que cela signifiait. J'ai eu peur de te faire du mal si je restais ami avec toi. J'avais tellement de mal à contrôler mes transformations à l'époque que je craignais de me transformer à côté de toi et de te blesser. C'est uniquement pour cela. Pour tout te dire, je venais tous les soirs rôder près de chez toi pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'en ai été anéanti. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Etait-il sincère ? Avait-il réellement coupé les ponts avec moi pour me protéger ? Je tournai la tête vers Jasper et à son regard, je compris que Jacob disait la vérité. La douleur de son abandon disparût alors complètement de ma poitrine. Savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas réellement abandonné me réconfortait. Même si des années s'étaient passées depuis cette époque-là, cela faisait du bien d'enfin connaître la véritable raison de notre éloignement.

\- Peux-tu demander à ton ami de se transformer ? lança Jasper. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et il serait peut-être bien que l'on puisse le comprendre lui aussi.

\- Vous êtes des vampires, répliqua t-il en fusillant mon compagnon du regard. Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance. Vos congénères ont tué toute notre famille et nos proches.

\- De quoi tu parles ? murmurai-je paniquée.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux s'adoucirent.

\- Il y a un an des vampires ont attaqué la réserve et ont exterminé tout le monde. Ils disaient vouloir anéantir notre espèce et se venger. J'ignore comment ils ont appris notre existence, même si cela semble clair au vu de tes souvenirs, ajouta t-il.

\- Comment ça ? fis-je avec incompréhension.

\- Ils se sont présentés comme les Volturi, expliqua t-il.

A peine eût-il dit cela que je me sentis défaillir et mes jambes me lâchèrent. Jasper me retint rapidement, m'empêchant ainsi de m'effondrer. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Si les Volturis avait attaqué la réserve, c'était uniquement de ma faute. C'était à moi qu'Alice avait voulu s'en prendre à travers eux.

\- Bella, il faut que tu saches que le jour où ils nous ont attaqué ton père était chez moi. Nous sommes les deux seuls survivants, ajouta t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Une puissante vague de souffrance se déversa alors en moi et je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. J'avais supporté bien des choses mais la mort d'un de mes proches m'étaient encore inconnue. Comment avait-elle pu s'en prendre à mon père ? Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme, tout en me serrant contre lui. Cachant mon visage contre son torse, de puissants sanglots sortirent de ma bouche. J'avais cru être vacciné contre la douleur après tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années mais je me trompais. J'avais si mal à cet instant que je ne parvenais à penser à autre chose qu'à mon père. Il était mort par ma faute, de même que tous les habitants de la Push et que Billy, le père de Jacob. Ils étaient tous morts à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas été la compagne de Jasper, jamais Alice ne s'en serait pris à moi de cette façon. Jamais Edward ne m'aurait manipulé. J'étais coupable de tout ce qui s'était produit.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, mon ange, murmura Jasper à mon oreille. Tout ça c'est la faute d'Alice et non la tienne. Alice a tout fait pour te faire souffrir dès le début alors que tu n'étais qu'une simple humaine. C'est elle la coupable. Elle et personne d'autre.

Il avait raison. Lorsque j'étais venue vivre à Forks, je n'avais jamais demandé à entrer dans leur monde. C'était Alice et Edward qui m'y avaient entraîné et présenté à leur famille. Tout ce que je voulais à l'époque c'est être heureuse, me rapprocher de mon père et réussir mes études. Depuis le commencement, je souffrais à cause d'eux et de leur égoïsme. Je savais à quel point ils étaient mauvais mais je ne comprenais qu'aujourd'hui à quel point leur âme était noire. Tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années étaient de leur faute. J'avais dû affronter la douleur que m'avait causé leur abandon, j'avais été transformé contre mon gré, j'avais dû subir l'éloignement de mon compagnon, affronter l'armée de Maria et maintenant je devais surmonter la mort de mon père et celle de toute la Push. Alice me pourrissait la vie depuis tellement longtemps que je me demandais comment j'avais pu un jour la considérer comme mon amie. En réalisant tout cela, la douleur laissa la place à la colère et comme à chaque fois, je sentis des picotements apparaître dans tout mon corps. Jasper m'envoya une puissante vague de calme et c'est ce qui me permit d'empêcher mon don de se déployer. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai aller à l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice de mon compagnon.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, finit par dire Jasper au bout de quelques secondes. On y sera mieux et vous pourrez vous reposer. Je vous promet qu'on ne vous fera aucun mal. Si nous avions voulu vous blesser, cela aurait été fait depuis bien longtemps. On vous protégera vous avez notre parole.

Ouvrant les yeux, je tournai la tête vers Jacob et vis qu'il me regardait avec tristesse. Lui aussi avait perdu son père, lui aussi souffrait je le voyais bien. Et sa douleur semblait bien pire que la mienne. En plus de perdre son père, il avait perdu ses amis, sa famille et toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé depuis sa naissance. Cela devait en être pareil pour ce loup gris qui me fixait avec attention. Ma tristesse s'intensifia et me reculant de l'étreinte de Jasper, m'avançai vers mon ami. Avant de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je le pris dans mes bras. Il avait beau être mon ennemi héréditaire, il n'en restait pas moins mon ami, celui qui m'avait épaulé lorsque j'avais été au plus bas. Jamais je ne le considérerai autrement que comme tel. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis enfin, ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, me rendant mon é chaleur corporelle me réchauffa en à peine quelques secondes mais je ne dis rien. Nous avions tous les deux besoin du soutien de l'autre, lui plus que moi.

\- Je te promets que je les vengerai, murmurai-je. Les Volturis paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Notre bulle avec Jasper venait d'éclater j'en étais consciente mais pour le moment je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais désormais, c'était faire payer à Alice et Edward tout le mal qu'ils nous avaient fait. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus les seuls sur ma liste. La famille royale l'était également.

 _ **Voilà, voilà,**_

 _ **Le chapitre 16 est terminé ! L'avez vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^**_

 _ **J'imagine que vous ne vous doutiez pas de l'arrivée de Jacob et de ce fameux loup gris. D'ailleurs qui est-il à votre avis ? ;)**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de la tournure de la fanfiction ? Que pensez-vous d'Alice ou encore des Volturis ? Pour ma part, je les aime pas beaucoup ^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de la paraître mais l'écrire c'est avéré assez compliqué... A vrai dire, je suis assez déçue de moi pour ce chapitre alors je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si vous ne l'appréciez pas autant que les précédents..**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent, me lisent, mettent mon histoire en favoris. Vous savoir aussi nombreux est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Je remercie également toutes ces personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre telle que : gaellezjey , mayawene , Grazie, larosesurleau , Leiladoree (tu n'aurais pas dû hésiter à poster une review, celle que tu as laissé était géniale ! Merci ^^ ) , .7334 , Guest , N'giie , Toreko , PierceOlivera … Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **De plus, je tiens à vous préciser qu'il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin complète de cette fanfiction ! Alors encore un peu de patience lol**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 17**

Me reculant doucement de Jacob, je tournai la tête vers le loup gris qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que je m'étais rapprochée. Il m'observait toujours avec méfiance et colère, tout en gardant un œil sur Jasper. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile pour lui de nous faire confiance étant donné notre nature mais si nous voulions pouvoir nous allier pour venger nos amis et nos familles, il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui.

\- Je te promets que l'on ne vous fera aucun mal, dis-je à son intention. Nous avons beau être des vampires, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous avons perdu notre humanité. Je veux vous aider à vous venger. Fais-nous confiance s'il te plaît.

\- Elle dit la vérité, ajouta Jacob en s'avançant vers lui. Crois moi Leah, s'ils avaient voulu nous faire du mal, nous ne serions déjà plus de ce monde.

Leah ? Alors l'animal n'était pas un loup mais une louve ? Je lançai un regard surpris à Jasper et il haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de loup-garou, automatiquement j'avais pensé qu'ils ne pouvaient être que des hommes mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée.

\- Je sais que ce sont des vampires, murmura Jacob en caressant doucement son encolure. Mais il s'agit de Bella et j'ai confiance en elle alors à toi de me faire confiance. Tu sais parfaitement que si j'avais le moindre doute sur eux, nous serions déjà loin.

La louve observa mon ami puis ses yeux naviguèrent jusqu'à moi. Je comprenais sa méfiance. Après tout, nos congénères avaient tué tous ses proches. A sa place, je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Soudain, je la vis se reculer et se mettre à courir dans les bois, sans doute pour aller se transformer à son tour vu que Jacob ne la suivit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous vîmes apparaître entre les arbres une jeune fille brune à la peau bronzée uniquement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un short. Elle nous jeta un regard tout aussi méfiant que lorsqu'elle était en loup et alla vers Jacob. A ma plus grande surprise, je le vis la prendre par la taille et lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Très bien, nous lança t-elle froidement. Jacob vous fait confiance donc je vais faire comme lui mais je vous préviens si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous tuerai et peu importe à quel point vous pouvez être puissant.

\- Vous ne courrez aucun danger avec nous, la rassura Jasper en venant me rejoindre et en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

Elle tourna la tête vers Jacob pour lui demander son avis et il lui fit un léger sourire. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant la façon dont ils se regardaient que je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement deux alliés mais aussi un couple. Jacob l'observait de la même façon que Jasper lorsqu'il me regardait. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans leur regard que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'attendrir face à cette vision. Ils semblaient posséder le même lien que moi avec Jasper et même si je ne connaissais pas Leah, j'étais heureuse pour eux et surtout pour Jacob. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui lui convenait et une fois que les Volturis auront été mis hors d'état de nuire, ils pourraient tous les deux vivre heureux et en paix. Mon sentiment de vengeance s'intensifia en moi, de même que ma colère et Jasper tenta de me calmer avec son don. Je relevai la tête vers lui et secouai la tête.

\- Ne me calme pas, s'il te plaît, dis-je doucement. J'ai besoin de ressentir ces émotions si je ne veux pas que la tristesse et la douleur me submergent. J'en ai besoin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on est réussi à les anéantir.

Il hocha la tête, tout en continuant de me regarder avec inquiétude et vint me serrer dans ses bras, où je me laissai aller avec plaisir. Une nouvelle fois, je ressentis le bien-être que me procurait toujours sa présence et il m'envoya son amour, tout en déposant un doux baiser dans mes cheveux. Même si je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à ma peine, celle-ci était tout de même-là enfouie sous l'amour que je portais à mon compagnon, sous l'amitié que j'éprouvais envers Jacob et son amie et surtout sous la colère et la haine que je ressentais envers l'intégralité du clan Volturi et en particulier envers Alice et Edward. Heureusement pour moi, le simple fait d'être dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais me donnait un peu de réconfort.

\- On devrait rentrer se mettre à l'abri, lança Jasper alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir.

Je me reculai et tout en faisant signe aux loups de nous suivre, nous nous mîmes à courir vers la cabane. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, j'entendis Jasper changer les draps et tout ranger, ce qui me fit sourire. Ces derniers jours, nous n'avions pas tellement fait attention au désordre que nous pouvions mettre autour de nous.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la chambre, dit Jasper en revenant dans le salon.

\- Pas besoin, répliqua Leah.

\- Leah, soupirai-je. Vous êtes épuisés, je le vois bien et mon compagnon peut le ressentir. Alors prenez une bonne douche et allez vous reposer.

\- Elle a raison, mon cœur, tenta de la raisonner Jacob. On a besoin de se reposer si on veut pouvoir affronter le clan des sangsues. Et puis, Bella est tout à fait capable de nous protéger.

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant et accepta. Apparemment elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Jacob et cela m'amusait légèrement car j'étais pareil avec Jasper. Je les conduisis jusque la chambre et leur montrai où se trouvait la salle de bain.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Jacob hocha la tête et je sortis de la chambre tout en fermant la porte derrière moi. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour se reposer et de calme alors je comptais bien leur en apporter. Rejoignant Jasper, je m'assis dans le canapé à ses côtés et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Avec l'arrivée de Jacob et Leah, nous avions été ramené brutalement à la réalité. Nous savions tous deux que notre bulle aurait fini par éclater à un moment ou un autre et que nous aurions dû nous occuper d'Alice mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se fasse aussi tôt. Certes, cela faisait un an que l'attaque de la Push s'était produit d'après les dires de Jake mais nous n'étions au courant que depuis moins d'une heure. En réalisant cela, je ne pus alors pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si nous avions su cela avant ou encore si au lieu de faire le tour du monde, j'étais allée vérifier que mon père et mes amis allaient bien. Si j'étais retournée à Forks, j'aurais pu empêcher le massacre qui s'y était produit. Grâce à mes dons et à mes aptitudes de guerrière, j'aurais pu combattre les Volturis et peut-être les anéantir. Les habitants de la Push, Billy et mon père seraient alors encore parmi nous aujourd'hui. Jacob et Leah n'auraient pas perdu leurs amis, leur famille et l'endroit où ils avaient toujours vécu. Ils seraient heureux aujourd'hui. Si je ne m'étais pas montrée autant égoïste, en ne pensant qu'à moi et à ma douleur de l'époque, si j'avais pensé aux personnes qui avaient partagé ma vie lorsque j'étais humaine, ils seraient tous vivants. La culpabilité m'étreignait si fort à cet instant que je doutais pouvoir un jour m'en débarrasser. J'avais beau la chasser comme un peu plus tôt dans la forêt, elle s'empressait de revenir au galop.

Face à ce que je ressentais, Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et m'attira sur lui. Je me retrouvai alors assise à califourchon sur ses jambes et tout en posant une main sur ma taille, il vint doucement relever mon menton de l'autre.

\- Arrête de te sentir coupable. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, murmura t-il.

\- Il y a un an, j'étais en train de parcourir le monde, dis-je faiblement. J'étais tellement aveuglée par la douleur que j'éprouvais suite à ce que je pensais être votre trahison à toi et aux Cullen, j'étais tellement enfermée dans ma colère que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était parcourir le monde et ne plus m'approcher de vous. Si j'avais un peu pensé à eux, si j'étais retournée voir comment ils allaient, j'aurais pu arrêter les Volturis. Mes dons auraient pu les stopper, voire tous les anéantir.

\- C'est faux, me contredit-il doucement. Il y a un an, tu ne contrôlais pas encore tes dons. Tu n'as même pas encore découvert ta capacité de contrôler le feu. Si tu étais retournée à Forks à l'époque, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu aurais été tué toi aussi.

Je fermai les yeux et vint blottir ma tête contre son cou, tout en me retenant de sangloter.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé empêcher cela.

\- Je sais, mon ange, dit-il en caressant lentement mes cheveux. Je sais. Mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est les venger comme il se doit. Et tu n'es pas seule pour cela. Rosalie, Esmée, Charlotte, Emmett, Carlisle, Peter, ils sont tous avec toi. Pareil pour Benjamin et Tia. Et pour moi. Je serai toujours avec toi, mon amour. Quoi que tu choisisses de faire, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir et t'épauler.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Jacob et Leah nous avaient rejoints. Alors qu'avec ce premier nous avions beaucoup parlé, renouant après des années sans se parler, avec cette dernière, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Elle restait méfiante envers nous et sur la réserve. Elle ne nous adressait la parole que quand elle n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais compris que c'était la souffrance et la colère qui la rendait comme ça, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Jacob m'avait avoué que Leah avait perdu bien plus que lui. En effet, elle avait perdu ses parents et son frère – qui était aussi un loup-garou – lors de l'attaque. Elle avait tenté de les sauver mais était arrivée trop tard. Ses parents étaient déjà morts et son frère Seth était en train de mourir d'une morsure de vampire. Il avait supplié Leah de le tuer tellement il souffrait et elle avait fini par accéder à sa requête malgré toute la douleur que cela lui affligeait. Je n'osais pas imaginé ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait fait ça mais j'espérais qu'elle sache qu'elle avait bien agi. Jasper m'avait expliqué que pour eux notre venin était encore pire que la brûlure que nous ressentions lorsqu'on était en pleine transformation alors Leah n'avait fait que l'empêcher de souffrir davantage. A sa place, je n'aurais pas agi différemment.

En trois jours, j'avais également appris que Jacob et Leah s'était mariée trois jours avant l'attaque. Ils auraient dû être heureux après cela mais malheureusement, les Volturis avaient tout gâché. Jacob et Leah avait commencé à sortir ensemble après la première transformation de celle-ci. Quand leur regard s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, l'imprégnation avait eu lieu et ils n'avaient pu faire autrement que d'y succomber. L'imprégnation était un phénomène magique qui se passait chez les loups lorsqu'il rencontrait leur compagnon. C'est grâce à celle-ci qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître la personne qui était faîte pour eux et ils s'étaient avérés que pour Jacob, il s'agissait de Leah. Ils s'étaient imprégnés mutuellement et depuis ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Un soir, alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec Jacob, il m'avait avoué vouloir avoir un endroit où vivre en paix avec sa femme. Cela le leur avait été arraché et il espérait pouvoir au moins reconstruire cela. Je m'étais alors promis de l'aider.

Après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé à la Push, Jasper avait contacté Peter et Charlotte ainsi que les Cullen. Évidemment, ils avaient de suite voulu nous aider et nous avions convenu de nous retrouver dans la maison de ces derniers en Alaska. Cela n'étant pas très loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions actuellement, j'avais insisté pour qu'on y reste encore quelques jours et pour ainsi laisser le temps aux loups de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, nous nous mîmes en route pour chez les Cullen.

Jasper finit par arrêter la voiture devant une maison pratiquement identique à celle de Forks. Cela me déstabilisa quelques secondes et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux moment que j'avais passé avec les Cullen lorsque j'étais humaine. Je m'étais retrouvée tellement de fois chez eux à Forks que cela était déconcertant de voir la réplique de cette maison ici.

\- Ça va ? me demanda mon compagnon.

J'hochai la tête puis en soupirant, sortis de la voiture. A peine fus-je sortie que Charlotte me fonça dessus et me serra dans ses bras, me faisant rire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Bella, dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi, Char, répondis-je.

Se reculant, elle se dirigea vers Jasper et le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Quand à moi, je me tournai vers Jacob et Leah alors qu'il sortait de voiture. Je les vis froncer les sourcils en remarquant le regard bordeaux de Charlotte et soupirai à nouveau. J'avais beau les avoir prévenu que Peter et elle ne se nourrissaient que des criminels et qu'en gros, ils sauvaient plus d'humains qu'ils n'en tuaient, les loups restaient tout de même contre cette idée. Certes, cela était compréhensible mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils pourraient faire abstraction de cela pour que notre alliance se passe correctement. Je savais que Jacob ferait des efforts pour moi mais je craignais les futures réactions de Leah. Charlotte finit par s'avancer vers nous et je m'empressai de les présenter.

\- Jacob, Leah, je vous présente Charlotte. C'est elle qui s'est occupé de moi pendant et après ma transformation.

\- Merci de t'être occupée de Bella ces dernières années, répondit simplement Jacob.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sourit-elle. Mon compagnon et moi considérons Bella comme un membre à part entière de notre famille.

\- Mais quand vous l'avez aidé, vous ne la connaissiez pas, répliqua doucement mon ami.

Charlotte sourit et leur fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent après une seconde d'hésitation. Tout en prenant la main de Jasper, nous en fîmes autant et à peine fûmes-nous entré dans la maison que je sentis quelqu'un me foncer dessus. Reconnaissant l'odeur d'Emmett, je ris et lâchant Jasper, je lui rendis son étreinte. Puis ce fut au tour d'Esmée et Rosalie de venir me serrer dans leur bras. Nous n'avions été séparé qu'un peu plus de deux semaines et apparemment, je leur avais réellement manqué. Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Même si au départ j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à refaire confiance aux Cullen, je savais désormais que je pouvais compter sur eux et qu'ils seraient là pour moi autant que je l'étais pour eux.

\- Où sont Peter et Carlisle ? demanda mon compagnon.

\- Ils sont partis acheter de la nourriture pour Jacob et Leah, répondit Esmée en se tournant vers eux et en leur souriant. Nous n'avions rien ici.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine, grommela Leah.

\- Merci, répondit Jacob après avoir fusillé sa femme du regard. C'est très gentil.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, ajouta t-elle.

Jacob pris Leah par la main et ils suivirent tout deux Esmée dans l'escalier. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Jacob avait beau faire des efforts, il était clair que sa femme n'en ferait aucun. Elle ne semblait pas être encline à nous faire confiance, ne serait-ce que pour la bataille à venir et cela risquait de nous compliquer la tâche. Les Volturis étaient puissants alors si nous voulions en venir à bout, il nous faudrait être complètement en accord les uns avec les autres. Une seule personne suffirait à gâcher tout le plan de bataille que nous mettrions en place et malheureusement, il semblerait que cette personne serait Leah. Elle était en colère contre certains membres de notre espèce je le comprenais parfaitement mais elle n'était pas la seule et ce n'était pas une raison de tous nous mettre dans le même sac !

Sentant mon agacement, Jasper me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers le fauteuil où il s'assit tout en m'envoyant une vague de calme. Je m'assis sur lui et tout en appuyant mon dos contre son torse, il vint poser ses mains sur mon ventre.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé vos vacances ? nous lança Emmett avec un sourire suggestif.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que Rosalie lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

\- Mais, bébé ! bouda t-il. J'ai bien le droit de les embêter.

\- Ils viennent à peine de revenir, laisse-les un peu tranquille ! le disputa t-elle.

Les voir se chamailler ainsi m'amusa. Pendant quelques instants, j'eus l'impression que tout allait bien, que nous étions revenu trois semaines auparavant quand nous venions de vaincre l'armée de Maria et que nous vivions heureux. Mais cela n'était qu'illusion. Rien n'allait pour le mieux. Les Volturis avaient détruits la Push après avoir appris l'existence des loups par Alice et Edward. Ils avaient tués tout le monde. Mon père y compris. La douleur que je refrénais depuis que j'avais appris son assassinat tenta de prendre le dessus sur mes autres émotions et je frissonnai.

\- Je... j'ai besoin de chasser, murmurai-je en me levant rapidement.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? me demanda avec inquiétude mon compagnon.

Je secouai la tête et partis rapidement. Me mettant à courir, j'essayai d'occulter cette douleur qui montait en moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller, pas maintenant. Avant, Alice, Edward et les Volturis devaient payer. Nous ne pourrions être en paix sans cela. M'arrêtant en plein milieu des bois, je me laissai aller contre un arbre et fermai les yeux. Même si je désirais ardemment ne pas me laisser aller, je ne parvenais à calmer cette souffrance et cette culpabilité qui m'envahissait dès que je pensais à Charlie. Si je n'avais pas été jusqu'à la maison des Cullen ce jour-là, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Laurent et je n'aurais pas été transformé. Certes, je n'aurais jamais découvert que Jasper était mon compagnon sans cela mais au moins mon père serait encore en vie. Si je n'avais jamais réalisé que Jasper était mon compagnon alors Edward et Alice n'auraient jamais eu l'idée d'envoyer les Volturis détruire la Push. Tout le monde serait encore vivant. Et une fois de plus, à cause de moi, mes amis, ma famille et mon compagnon étaient en danger. Tout ce que j'avais voulu c'est être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aimais mais si j'avais su que le prix serait aussi élevé, que notre amour ferait tant de mal autour de nous alors jamais je ne serais revenue vers lui.

De plus, si je n'étais pas revenue vers lui alors il ne serait pas en danger aujourd'hui. A nouveau, il risquait la vie par ma faute. Un sanglot sortit de ma poitrine et je me laissai glisser au sol. Les habitants de la Push et mon père était mort par ma faute et désormais, mes amis étaient à leur tour en danger de mort. Ils allaient risquer leur vie pour moi, comme lors de l'attaque de l'armée de Maria. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Si le seul moyen de les protéger était d'affronter toute seule la famille royale alors je le ferai. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Cette idée venait à peine de germer dans mon esprit que je sus que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Si je voulais les protéger, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le faire.

 _ **Voilà, le chapitre est terminé.**_

 _ **Il semblerait que Bella est pris une grosse décision. A votre avis, va t-elle réellement aller affronter les Volturis toute seule ? Va t-elle y renoncer ?**_

 _ **Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre ! :)**_

 _ **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A bientôt ! ^^**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le dix-huitième chapitre ! La fanfiction touche bientôt à sa fin mais ne vous en faîtes pas, une nouvelle fera bientôt son arrivée :)**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes ces personnes qui me suivent, mettent mon histoire en favoris et me lisent ainsi que Mademoiselle Kelly qui me harcèle littéralement pour que je publie rapidement mes chapitres :P**_

 _ **Je remercie également les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le précédent chapitre comme : N'giie , Leiladoree , 13trinity , .7334 , gaellezjey , PierceOlivera … Merci beaucoup !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)**_

 **Chapitre 18**

Devais-je le faire ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans ma tête depuis quelques minutes. Jasper serait fou d'inquiétude et furieux mais je préférais le savoir ainsi plutôt qu'en danger de mort. Je ne supporterai pas de voir mes amis se battre pour moi et encore moins lui. J'avais une chance sur deux de parvenir à tuer les Volturis toute seule alors avais-je le droit de prendre ce risque ? Si j'arrivais à les détruire alors nous pourrions vivre en paix. Si j'échouais alors je mourrais mais au moins, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à mes proches. Dans tous les cas, mes amis et mon compagnon seraient sauvés. Quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû y penser avant ! C'était la seule solution possible pour tous les protéger.

J'aurais aimé retourner voir Jasper une dernière fois, lui dire une dernière fois combien je l'aimais mais je savais parfaitement qu'il finirait par s'apercevoir de mes intentions et par tenter de m'en empêcher. Je ne pourrais alors rien faire contre lui et n'aurais d'autre choix que renoncer à mon idée. Même si j'aurais aimé le serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, malheureusement cela n'était pas possible. Soupirant, je me mis à courir rapidement vers la route. Heureusement pour moi, en arrivant chez les Cullen, j'avais gardé ma veste en cuir et dans la poche intérieure de celle-ci se trouvait tous mes papiers, ma carte bleue ainsi que mon téléphone. Je n'aurais donc aucun problème pour prendre un avion à destination de l'Italie. Même si je n'en trouvais pas, je n'aurais qu'à prendre un avion pour un autre pays de l'Europe. Il me suffirait alors de courir jusqu'à Volterra. Cela serait certes moins rapide mais le résultat serait le même.

J'avais à peine parcouru deux cents mètres que l'odeur de Peter me parvint et à peine une seconde plus tard, il me plaqua violemment au sol, me tirant un grognement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je m'empressai de le repousser et me relevai, tout en me mettant en position défensive. Peter était dans la même position que moi un peu loin et me regardai, fou de rage. J'ignorais ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'attaquer de la sorte.

\- Je te pensais pas aussi stupide, grogna t-il. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant de quoi il parlait. Évidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que Peter devinerait mes intentions grâce à son foutu don ! Sa réaction était compréhensible. J'aurais sans doute réagi de la même manière si les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répliquai-je en me redressant.

\- Non tu ne sais pas ! s'énerva t-il en se redressant à son tour. Tu te crois invincible avec tes dons mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu ignores de quoi les Volturis sont capables !

\- Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir de quoi ils sont capables ! m'énervai-je.

\- Tu ne les as jamais affronté ! Il suffit qu'ils aient quelqu'un capable de contrôler les dons d'autrui pour que tu te retrouves sans défense !

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais dans tous les cas, cela ne changerait rien. Ma mort assurerait également la tranquillité pour mes amis et mon compagnon. Même si je ne survivais pas, je me fis la promesse de tuer le plus de Volturis avant. Je ne regretterais que deux choses en quittant ce monde : ne pas avoir réussi à tous les exterminer et ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec mon compagnon.

\- Tu as pensé à nous ? À Jasper ? continua Peter toujours furieux.

\- C'est justement pour vous que je dois y aller toute seule !

\- Pour nous ?! C'est du n'importe quoi !

\- Ne me force pas à utiliser mon bouclier physique contre toi, Peter ! grondai-je.

Il me lança un regard plein de défi et je fronçai les sourcils. Même si je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à Peter, je n'hésiterais pas si cela signifier lui sauver la vie. Je comptais bien rejoindre l'Italie seule et il ne pourrait pas m'en empêcher, quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse. Je fis alors la seule chose que je devais faire pour mener à bien mon projet. Je lançai mon bouclier physique contre Peter, l'empêchant ainsi de s'approcher de moi tout en lui lançant un regard d'excuse. Sa colère s'accentua mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Il avait le droit d'être furieux tout comme j'avais le droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Je me mis alors à nouveau à courir, tout en maintenant le plus longtemps possible mon bouclier, de façon à l'empêcher de me suivre. Je regrettais que mon dernier contact avec Peter se déroule ainsi mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Malheureusement, j'avais à peine parcouru trois cents mètres que je sentis une nouvelle odeur me parvenir. _Jasper..._ Comment allais-je faire pour le semer ? Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon bouclier physique sur lui car étant mon compagnon, il parvenait facilement à passer à travers. Je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper. Poussant un grognement de frustration, j'accélérai ma course. Je devais m'en aller. C'était le seul moyen pour tous les préserver.

Soudain, je sentis une puissante douleur apparaître dans ma tête et m'effondrai à genoux dans un cri de souffrance. Posant mes mains sur ma tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur, tout en me demandant ce qui se passait. Complètement paralysée par la douleur, je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir correctement et c'est pourquoi, je ne réalisai pas de suite que Jasper en était responsable. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla devant moi et posant ses mains sur mon cou, je sentis la douleur disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ce n'est qu'alors que je constatai que mon compagnon se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange, dit-il en caressant ma joue. C'était le seul moyen pour t'arrêter.

\- Comment as-tu su ? soupirai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Carlisle m'a prévenu quand Peter s'est lancé à ta poursuite.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je soupirai et me relevai rapidement.

\- Tu dois me laisser y aller, lançai-je doucement en lui tournant le dos.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il à ma plus grande surprise. Mais je viens avec toi, ajouta t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Évidemment, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Jamais, il n'aurait accepté aussi facilement de me laisser partir. Je connaissais assez mon compagnon pour savoir que jamais il n'accepterait. Jasper s'approcha de moi et prenant l'un de mes poignets, il me retourna avec force pour que je lui fasse face. Il me releva la tête et tout en plantant son regard dans le mien, m'envoya toute sa possessivité, sa colère, son amour et sa peur de me perdre. Ses émotions étaient si puissantes qu'il dût enrouler un bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer à nouveau. De son autre main, il vint doucement caresser la marque de la morsure qu'il m'avait faite dans le cou.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu es à moi et que jamais je ne te laisserai partir ?

Sa voix était calme et douce mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il tentait de maîtriser sa colère. Je savais tout cela et c'était bien pour cela que je n'étais pas retournée le voir avant de partir. Il aurait tout compris et m'en aurait empêché. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que le don de Peter ferait des siennes et qu'il tenterait de m'arrêter, permettant ainsi à Jasper d'avoir le temps de me rattraper. D'un côté, je regrettais qu'il m'ait arrêté mais d'un autre, j'étais heureuse d'être dans ses bras et de l'avoir près de moi. Même si je voulais combattre toute seule les Volturis, je n'avais aucune envie d'être séparée de lui. Soudain, sa bouche fut sur la mienne et il m'embrassa avec fougue et brutalité, comme s'il voulait prouver ce qu'il venait de dire par les gestes. Mon corps réagit aussitôt et je me collai davantage à lui tout en lui rendant son baiser. Rapidement, il me plaqua contre un arbre tandis que sa bouche descendit sur mon cou, me mordillant doucement. Une de ses mains vint se plaquer contre mon entrejambe et étant donné que j'étais habillée d'une robe bleu nuit m'arrivant un peu au dessus du genoux, seul le tissus de ma culotte séparait sa main de mes lèvres intimes. N'ayant pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs jours, notre désir de l'autre était à son summum. Je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant : l'avoir en moi.

Il revint à nouveau m'embrasser, sa langue caressant fougueusement la mienne. D'un mouvement rapide, il me retira ma culotte tout en faisant attention à ne pas la déchirer, ce qui sur le moment me surpris. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre envie que je pensais qu'il me l'aurait arraché comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage qu'il avait baissé son pantalon et son boxer et qu'il me pénétrait brutalement. Je gémis fortement face à cette pénétration soudaine et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour plus de contact. Prenant mes poignets, il les tint d'une main au dessus de ma tête tout en commençant de rapides vas et viens en moi. Une boule de plaisir grossissait de plus en plus dans mon ventre au rythme de ses mouvements et mes gémissements devinrent vite incontrôlable.

\- Tu es à moi ! grogna t-il en sortant complètement de moi avant de me pénétrer à nouveau.

Gémissant de plaisir, je penchai la tête en arrière tout en me laissant consumer par les sensations qu'il me procurait. J'aimais qu'il soit si brutal, si fougueux. Dans ces moments-là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que le Jasper doux et tendre laissait la place au major fougueux et autoritaire. Et ses deux facettes de mon compagnon me plaisaient autant l'une que l'autre.

\- Dis-le, m'ordonna t-il entre deux gémissements.

\- Je... je suis à toi ma-major, gémis-je.

Il accéléra encore davantage ses mouvements, me remplissant totalement et rapidement, je fus secoué par l'orgasme. Je criai son nom dans ma jouissance tandis que je me resserrai autour de son sexe. Il me donna encore un coup de rein puis l'orgasme l'emporta à son tour, le faisant gémir mon prénom. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par relâcher mes poignets et sortit de moi. Je me remis alors sur mes jambes et nous nous rhabillâmes tout deux, essayant de ré-adopter une tenue vestimentaire correcte. Une fois cela fait, je me tournai vers lui et vins me blottir dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que nous ferions l'amour contre un arbre un jour, murmura t-il en passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et un bras autour de ma taille.

Sa remarque me fit légèrement rire. Je comprenais désormais mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que nous couchions ensemble ce fameux jour. Étant encore vierge à ce moment-là, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Relevant doucement la tête, je vins l'embrasser tendrement. Cet homme était parfait ! Il me rendit doucement mon baiser puis se reculant, dit :

\- Je suis d'accord pour laisser de côté nos amis. Mais si tu vas chez les Volturis, je viens avec toi. Si tu tiens réellement à y aller maintenant alors tu n'as pas d'autres choix.

Soupirant, je posai mon front contre le sien. Je savais que Jasper était puissant. Son statut de Dieu de la guerre impressionnait tous les membres de notre espèce. Cependant, si j'avais voulu partir seule, c'était pour le protéger lui encore plus que les autres. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

\- S'ils possèdent un vampire capable de bloquer les dons alors il vaut mieux que tu n'y aille pas seule, continua t-il. Si un vampire de cet acabit est avec eux alors il n'y est pas depuis très longtemps et sa transformation doit être récente car nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un de cet acabit. Et si sa transformation est récente alors il n'aura pas une grande maîtrise de son don donc ne pourra attaquer qu'une seule personne à la fois.

Le raisonnement de Jasper était intelligent et je devais avouer que je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à cela. Cependant, ça ne changeait rien. Si ce vampire existait bel et bien alors il suffisait qu'il utilise son don sur moi pour m'empêcher d'utiliser mes boucliers. Je ne pourrais alors pas protéger Jasper des dons des autres personnes. Il finirait par être tué et je ne pourrais rien faire. Je frémis à cette pensée et me collai davantage contre Jasper. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. S'il venait à mourir, je le suivrais dans la seconde.

\- N'aie pas peur de me perdre, murmura t-il doucement en me serrant davantage contre lui. Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

Tandis qu'il tentait de me rassurer, je sentis plusieurs odeurs nous parvenir et compris de suite qu'il s'agissait des loups, des Cullen et de Peter. Que faisaient-ils là ? Me séparant de l'étreinte de Jasper, je me tournai vers la direction des odeurs et moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient près de nous. Ils étaient tous présents hormis Rosalie et Charlotte. Je compris à leur regard qu'ils étaient tous au courant de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire et je ne pus retenir un profond soupir. Évidemment, il avait fallu que Peter devine à nouveau nos intentions et en informe tout le monde. Désormais, je n'avais plus d'autres choix que les emmener. Après tout, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais plus m'enfuir sans qu'ils le remarquent. Je les connaissais assez pour savoir qu'ils me surveilleraient ou plutôt qu'ils nous surveilleraient.

\- Vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'on allait vous laisser partir tous les deux ? nous lança Emmett.

\- On l'espérait, soupirai-je.

\- Et bien, c'est hors de question, dit Jacob. Nous aussi on veut avoir le droit de leur en coller une.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, s'esclaffa Emmett.

Je lançai un regard à Jasper et il haussa les épaules. Si même lui pensait que nous n'avions aucune chance de leur échapper alors nous n'avions pas d'autres choix qu'accepter qu'ils viennent avec nous. Certes, j'aurais pu les repousser avec mon bouclier physique mais je savais parfaitement qu'ils finiraient tout de même par nous rejoindre en Italie.

\- Rosalie et Charlotte nous attendent sur la route avec les voiture, nous lança Peter. Il y a un avion en partance pour l'Italie dans deux heures alors on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Je me tendis face à ce qu'il venait de dire. A cause de moi, ils avaient décidé de partir affronter la famille royale dès aujourd'hui. Comment allions-nous faire ? Nous n'avions même pas prévu de plan d'action ! Passant une main dans mes cheveux, l'angoisse monta sourdement en moi. Ils allaient tous mourir par ma faute et je ne pourrais rien faire. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme et vint me prendre contre lui à nouveau. Même si le sentir près de moi me fit du bien, cela ne calmait en rien l'inquiétude que j'avais pour mes amis. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils comptaient tous sur mes dons mais s'ils s'avéraient inutiles, comment ferions-nous ? S'ils venaient avec moi, ils risquaient leur vie à tout instant.

\- Ça va aller, mon ange, murmura Jasper à mon oreille. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Fais nous confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, répliquai-je doucement. Mais il s'agit des Volturis.

\- Bella, je connais les Volturis. Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que nous l'attaquions chez eux, tenta de me rassurer Carlisle.

\- Et puis, tu n'auras qu'à lancer ton bouclier de feu dès qu'on arrive, au moins ils seront pour la plupart déjà tous mort, ajouta Peter.

\- Je n'ai réussi à le faire apparaître qu'une seule fois. Qui dit que j'y arriverais cette fois-ci ?

\- Moi je le dis, dit mon compagnon. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce que ces monstres ont fait aux habitants de la Push, à Jacob et Leah, à ton père. Tu n'auras qu'à te rappeler ce que tu as ressenti durant l'abandon d'Edward et tout ce qu'Alice nous a fait. Et si ça ne marche pas, rappelle-toi qu'Alice a été ma femme pendant plusieurs décennies. La dernière fois, c'est la jalousie qui a déclenché ton bouclier, ce sera peut-être le cas en Italie également, me taquina t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui donnai un léger coup sur le bras ce qui le fit rire. Oui, je devrais me concentrer là-dessus. De plus l'idée d'envoyer mon bouclier de feu directement sur le château avant même d'y entrer était bien pensée. Peut-être que grâce à cela, nous pourrions neutraliser les vampires possédant des dons et ainsi nous concentrer sur les trois dirigeants autrement dit Aro, Caius et Marcus ainsi qu'Alice et Edward. Nous devions gagner. Mes dons devaient fonctionner. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Allez venez, finit par dire Esmée. On va finir par louper notre avion.

Avec un soupir, je pris la main de Jasper et nous nous mîmes à courir vers les voitures.

Deux heures plus tard, l'avion décolla avec à son bord deux loups et huit vampires. En partant de la villa des Cullen, les filles avaient emmenés nos papiers et des affaires donc nous n'avions eu aucun problème à passer les contrôles de sécurité. Assise à côté du hublot, je regardais le sol s'éloigner de nous tout en me demandant si nous pourrions un jour revoir le sol américain. En partant, nous n'étions pas sûrs de revenir et cela avait un côté terrifiant. Soupirant, je détournai les yeux du hublot et vins poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper, qui était assis sur le siège à côté du mien. Il m'envoya son amour et je souris légèrement. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment.

Pendant que nous parcourions la route jusqu'à l'aéroport, Jasper m'avait appris qu'Alice ne voyait pas les loups. Ils bloquaient son don et par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas nous voir non plus étant donné qu'ils étaient avec toi. Apprendre cela m'avait considérablement rassuré car cela signifiait qu'elle ne nous verrait pas arriver en Italie et ne verrait pas qu'on était sur le point de les attaquer. Par conséquent, nos ennemis ne pourraient se préparer et nous aurions plus de chance de gagner. J'aurais alors le temps d'envoyer mon bouclier à travers le château et s'il possédait un vampire capable de me bloquer, celui-ci n'en aurait pas le temps. Oui, la surprise était au rendez-vous et était de notre côté. Mon père allait être vengé.

 _ **Voilà, voilà !**_

 _ **C'est la fin du chapitre 18. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous l'avez aimé car c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews :)**_

 _ **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour, bonjour**_

 _ **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre tant attendu depuis le début est enfin là ! Comme vous pourrez le constater le chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents :) J'ai hésité à le couper en deux parties mais je me suis dit que j'allais être gentille :P**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, me suivent, me mettent en favoris. Vous voir aussi nombreux me fait très plaisir ! ^^ Je remercie également les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre telle que : N'giie , Grazie , Leiladoree, .7334 , 13 trinity , gaellezjey , princesselele , PierceOlivera , nekokirei ...**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

 **Chapitre 19**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous amorçons la descente. »

A l'annonce de l'hôtesse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre. Voilà, nous y étions. L'affrontement contre les Volturis était proche. Je savais parfaitement qu'après l'atterrissage, nous devrions faire attention à tout ce qui nous entourerait. Il suffisait qu'une seule personne nous remarque et avertisse la famille royale pour que l'effet de surprise disparaisse. De plus, on pourrait se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Voilà pourquoi j'avais décidé de mettre mes boucliers autour de nous dès que l'avion se serait posé. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque que l'un d'entre nous soit attaqué par un vampire possédant un don.

Jasper vint doucement caresser ma main et je détournai le visage du hublot pour le regarder. Durant le voyage, nous n'avions pas échangé beaucoup de paroles, nous contentant de nous fixer l'un l'autre la plupart du temps. Comme de nombreuses fois depuis le début du vol, il m'envoya son amour et sa confiance et je lui fis un léger sourire. Il avait toujours su que c'était la meilleure façon pour me rassurer et grâce à lui, j'avais l'espoir qu'on s'en sortirait tous vivants. Se penchant, il vint déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres tandis que l'avion se posait enfin sur le sol. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois où l'on s'embrassait.. Il dût ressentir mes émotions car il m'envoya à nouveau de la confiance et du calme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous déambulions dans l'aéroport en direction du magasin de location de voitures. Pour aller jusqu'à Volterra, nous étions obligés d'en louer car il n'y avait pas de forêt, nous permettant d'y aller directement en courant, du moins pas pour l'instant. Par conséquent, nous devions faire deux groupes. Dans le premier, il y aurait Jasper, Jacob, Peter, Charlotte et moi et dans le second, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett et Leah. En me retrouvant dans la première voiture, je pourrais ainsi élancer mon bouclier dès notre arrivée et Jasper pourrait m'aider à intensifier ma colère de façon à ce que le feu se répande autour de celui-ci. J'espérais que notre plan fonctionnerait car je ne voyais aucun autre moyen de parvenir à gagner autrement. Certes, j'avais agi instinctivement quand nous avions affronté Maria mais en serai-je à nouveau capable si les choses ne tournaient pas comme on l'avait prévu ?

\- Ça va aller, tu verras, tenta de me rassurer Peter alors que nous venions de monter en voiture. On a tous confiance en toi, Bella. Tu peux le faire. Tu es bien plus puissante que n'importe qui.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, murmurai-je en étendant davantage mon bouclier pour protéger les deux véhicules.

Mon esprit était tellement centré sur la bataille que je ne fis pas attention aux discussions qu'il y avait dans la voiture. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas fait attention depuis que nous étions montés dans l'avion. Assise à l'arrière à côté de Jacob, j'avais le regard fixé sur le paysage tout en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités possibles comme je l'avais fait ces dernières heures. Je savais que cela ne servait à rien mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de croire que je pouvais me défendre dans n'importe quel cas. Soudain, une pensée traversa mon esprit et je paniquai.

\- Bella ? m'appela Jasper avec inquiétude alors qu'il conduisait.

\- Les humains..., murmurai-je. Si je lance mon bouclier dans le château, les humains qui y seront mourront également.

\- S'il y a des humains au château, c'est qu'ils sont soit de leur côté, soit qu'ils finiront comme repas, dit Charlotte. Dans tous les cas, tu n'auras pas à t'en vouloir s'ils meurent.

\- Elle a raison Bell's, commenta Jacob en me prenant doucement la main. Tu ne peux rien faire pour les humains. Le mieux c'est que tu n'y penses pas.

Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme. Que Charlotte me dise cela, je pouvais le comprendre mais Jacob ! Il était un protecteur, autrement dit il était ce qu'il était justement pour protéger les humains de notre espèce alors le fait qu'il soit d'accord avec elle m'étonnait. Mais après tout, si même Jacob pensait cela, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait raison.

Posant la tête contre la vitre, je me concentrai pour penser à autre chose qu'aux humains et automatiquement, mes pensées se tournèrent sur ce que j'avais vécu depuis l'accident lors de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Je me remémorai alors l'abandon d'Edward, celui de Jacob, les mois de dépression que j'avais vécu humaine, ma transformation, mes premiers mois avec Peter et Charlotte, l'arrivée de Jasper, ma fuite, ma rencontre avec Benjamin et Tia, notre bataille contre leur créateur, mon arrivée dans la cabane en Alaska, la lecture de la lettre de Jasper, l'arrivée d'Emmett et Rosalie, le retour chez Peter et Charlotte, mon rapprochement avec Jasper, l'arrivée de Carlisle et Esmée, le début de notre relation avec Jasper, les entraînements après avoir appris l'arrivée imminente de l'armée de Maria, la bataille contre cette dernière, ma première fois, les neufs jours fantastiques que j'avais passé avec mon compagnon puis l'arrivée de Jacob et Leah et enfin, la nouvelle de la destruction de la Push et de la mort de mon père. Je fis en sorte de me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années et j'accueillis avec joie la colère que cela suscita en moi.

En me souvenant de tout, je remarquai amèrement et avec fureur que toutes les fois où j'avais souffert, cela avait été de la faute d'Alice et Edward. Ils s'en prenaient à moi et à mes proches de façon continue depuis plusieurs années et j'allais faire en sorte que cela s'arrête. J'ignorais pourquoi ils s'acharnaient ainsi sur moi car après tout, je n'avais rien fait à part tomber amoureuse de ce dernier. C'est eux plus que les autres Cullen qui m'avaient fait entrer dans leur famille et dans le monde vampirique. A l'époque, tout ce que je désirais c'était être avec l'homme que j'aimais, rien d'autre ,et ils s'en étaient servis pour jouer avec moi.

\- Pressé de retrouver ton ex-femme ? demanda Peter à Jasper.

A ses paroles, ma colère redoubla encore plus d'intensité et je n'entendis pas la réponse de Jasper tellement elle était puissante. J'allais la tuer. Alice allait mourir de mes mains et je comptais bien la faire souffrir. Oui, elle avait été mariée avec Jasper mais il était mon compagnon. Il était à moi et personne d'autre. Il m'appartenait comme je lui appartenais. Je sentis des picotements traverser mon corps et m'empressai de lâcher la main de Jacob avant que le feu n'apparaisse sur celle-ci.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ? demandai-je difficilement.

Je savais que je ne pourrais bientôt plus contrôler ma colère et je n'avais qu'une seule envie à cet instant, cramer la tête de cette foutue voyante et de réduire le château en miette. J'avais soif de vengeance et de destruction alors garder la maîtrise de mon corps était très difficile.

\- D'ici dix minutes, répondit mon compagnon tout en me lançant un regard inquiet à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Accélère, grognai-je.

La voiture accéléra encore davantage et j'entendis les Cullen accélérer également pour continuer de rester à notre hauteur. Mes mains se mirent à trembler tant ma rage était puissante et je dus me concentrer pour garder mon bouclier en place. L'angoisse d'il y a encore quelques heures avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à un puissant sentiment de vengeance et à la fureur.

\- Regardez là-bas, nous lança Peter. Voici Volterra.

Regardant par la fenêtre, je pus alors apercevoir à environ cinq kilomètres de nous un immense château sur une colline. L'observant attentivement, je constatai qu'il était entièrement construit en pierres et fronçai les sourcils. J'aurais aimé faire cramer le château en même temps que ses habitants mais malheureusement, cela serait apparemment impossible. Tant pis, je pourrais toujours le détruire plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus important était de neutraliser tous les Volturis. Jasper finit par tourner sur une route et des arbres commencèrent alors à apparaître.

\- Arrête la voiture, lançai-je. On va continuer à pied.

\- Tu es sûre ? me demanda mon compagnon.

J'hochai la tête et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se garer. Il fit en sorte de positionner la voiture en plein milieu de la route pour empêcher quiconque de l'emprunter et je fus heureuse qu'il y pense car je ne souhaitais pas tuer des innocents par mégarde. Voilà, le moment était arrivé. On ne pouvait plus reculer. La bataille était imminente et j'avais hâte de leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils nous avaient fait. Sortant de voiture, je fis quelques pas en avant observant le château, ce qui attisa encore davantage ma rage. J'attendis que mes alliés me rejoignent et que Jacob et Leah aient recouvré leur forme lupine puis nous nous mîmes tous à courir vers nos ennemis. Il nous fallut à peine deux minutes pour arriver aux abords du château et immédiatement, des vampires nous foncèrent dessus. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent de suite repoussés par mon bouclier physique et me stoppant, je laissai alors exploser ma colère. Ils allaient payer pour tout le mal qu'ils nous avaient fait ! Des flammes apparurent sur mon bouclier et malgré l'aveuglement que me provoquait ma rage, je fis tout de même attention à ce que mes alliés soient derrière moi pour qu'ils ne soient pas blessés.

Les flammes sur mon bouclier semblaient dix fois plus intenses que lors de la bataille avec Maria et face à cette constatation, un sourire sadique effleura mes lèvres. Je fis alors la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire. J'étirai rapidement mon bouclier vers le château et des centaines de hurlements nous parvinrent. Ils avaient massacré les habitants de la Push ? Et bien, j'en faisais autant avec eux aujourd'hui ! Je vis les vampires à proximité s'écrouler au sol et rapidement leur corps ne furent plus que des cendres. Ramenant mon bouclier vers moi, je l'élançai à nouveau dans le château, cherchant à aller encore plus loin et mon sourire s'accentua en entendant d'autres cris. D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas du genre à aimer voir les autres souffrir mais à cet instant, je prenais un malin plaisir à les entendre agoniser. Il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour les habitants de la Push et pour mon père alors je n'en aurais aucune pour eux. Mon père... Il l'avait tué. Il était mort par leur faute, et principalement à cause d'Alice. Je poussai un cri de rage à cette pensée et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. J'allais la tuer. Elle devait mourir. J'espérais que mon bouclier ne l'ait pas réduite en cendres car je voulais la faire souffrir de mes propres mains.

\- Suivez-moi, lançai-je difficilement, ravalant le venin que la colère avait fait apparaître dans ma bouche.

Je n'attendis pas de voir ce qu'ils faisaient et entrai dans le château. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ferait ce que je leur avais demandé. Mon bouclier rétrécit pour se retrouver uniquement autour de nous mais les flammes continuèrent de le surplomber.

\- Jasper, peux-tu envoyer la peur dans le château ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et moins de deux secondes plus tard, différents gémissements d'effroi nous parvinrent, confirmant le fait qu'il y avait encore des vampires vivants dans le château. Plus pour longtemps. Je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique vers eux et mes alliés en firent autant. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une immense porte.

\- C'est la salle du trône, expliqua Carlisle. C'est là que sont habituellement les chefs des Volturis ainsi que les vampires de leur garde personnelle.

Autrement dit, c'est à cet endroit que se trouvait ceux qui avaient commandités l'attaque de la Push et la mort de mon père. Ma rage s'intensifia et je perdis alors la totale maîtrise de mon corps. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait en dehors de mon envie de vengeance et de la présence de nos ennemis derrière la porte. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et défonçai la porte qui, face à la force que j'avais exercé dessus, se retrouva au sol. Je pus alors apercevoir de l'autre côté de cette immense pièce neuf vampires. Mon regard se posa d'abord sur les trois vampires cachés derrière les autres. Deux d'entre eux étaient bruns, quand à l'autre il avait de longs cheveux blonds. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus les regarder pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des maîtres de cet endroit : Aro, Marcus et Caius. Derrière eux trois, se trouvait une jeune femme brune et rien qu'à voir la main qu'elle avait posé sur le dos d'Aro, je devinai qu'il s'agissait du bouclier physique dont m'avait parlé Jasper. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur mes lèvres en constatant qu'elle devait toucher la personne pour la protéger. Son don était si faible comparé au mien que cela m'amusa. Mon regard s'attarda ensuite sur les personnes devant. Les deux premiers ressemblaient à des gamins à peine entrés dans l'adolescence. L'une était blonde et l'autre brun alors je compris que j'avais à faire aux fameux jumeaux maléfiques : Jane et Alec. S'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en face de moi, j'aurais facilement pu croire qu'ils étaient inoffensifs et que leur donner un simple jouet pouvait les occuper. Un sourire amusé apparut sur mon visage face à cette réflexion. La blonde ne dût pas apprécier l'amusement que l'on pouvait lire sur mon visage car je sentis aussitôt son pouvoir se heurter à mon bouclier. Elle voulait jouer ? Très bien ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Je tournai à nouveau la tête dans sa direction et moins d'une seconde plus tard, sans même que je ne sache comment j'avais fait vu que je n'avais même pas levé la main dans sa direction, son corps se retrouva submergé par les flammes tandis que des cris de douleur s'échappait de sa bouche.

\- Jane ! cria son frère avec effroi.

Il voulut se précipiter vers elle mais deux personnes s'empressèrent de le retenir. Mon regard se tourna alors vers ses deux personnes et je frémis en reconnaissant la première. En le voyant à nouveau après plusieurs années, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'avais bien pu lui trouver. Il semblait tellement pathétique comparé à mon compagnon. J'ignore ce que j'avais bien pu lui trouver lorsque j'étais humaine mais à cet instant, Edward me rebutait comme jamais. Il dût sentir mon regard sur lui car il releva les yeux dans ma direction et je rencontrai son regard carmin. Apparemment, il avait abandonné le régime végétarien pour se remettre au sang humain. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la déception que cela devait causer à Carlisle. Voir son premier fils ainsi devait lui faire beaucoup de mal et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'énerver contre Edward en pensant qu'il faisait souffrir un homme aussi bon.

\- Pitié Bella, me supplia t-il. Laisse-moi partir. Mon amour, tu ne peux pas oublier ce que l'on a vécu tout les deux. Pense à ça. Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

J'entendis un grognement derrière moi lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi avec un surnom affectueux et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il provenait. Edward avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas oublier ce que l'on avait vécu tout les deux. Je ne pouvais pas oublier les mots durs qu'il m'avait lancé lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. Je ne pouvais pas oublier tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait et cette fameuse dépression dans laquelle j'avais été plongé par sa faute. Mais à vrai dire, je me rendais compte aujourd'hui que je me fichais de tout cela. Je n'étais pas en colère après lui pour cela. Certes il m'avait fait souffrir mais cela n'était rien comparé au mal qu'il avait fait aux Cullen, et principalement à Carlisle et Esmée. C'était uniquement pour eux que j'allais le tuer.

\- Je me fiche de toi, Edward, souris-je mauvaise. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Vois-tu, j'ai compris en rencontrant mon compagnon ce qu'est véritablement un homme.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi vivre, continua t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction et en lâchant Alec. Je te promets que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

\- Hors de question ! m'esclaffai-je. Je me fiche peut-être de ce que j'ai vécu par ta faute, je ne t'en veux peut-être pas de la douleur que tu m'as infligé mais tu vas payer pour le mal que tu as fait à Carlisle et Esmée.

Mon ton devint alors subitement plus froid et plus dur et mon sourire disparût. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux en comprenant que je ne le laisserai pas vivre et il tenta de s'enfuir par une des fenêtres. Malheureusement pour lui, je fus plus rapide et à son tour, son corps ne fut plus que des cendres. Mon ex petit-ami était mort et bizarrement, cela ne me fit aucun effet. A vrai dire, c'était comme si je ne ressentais rien d'autre mis à part la colère, la rage et ce sentiment de vengeance. Mes autres émotions semblaient avoir totalement disparue et pour le moment, j'en étais contente. Cela me permettait de me concentrer uniquement sur ce qui était en train de se passer et non sur ce qui se passerait plus tard. Tournant la tête vers l'autre personne qui avait tenu Alec, je fronçai les sourcils en constatant que je ne le connaissais pas. J'ignorais de quoi il était capable et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'était pas capable de bloquer les dons. Cependant si c'était le cas, il m'aurait empêché de tuer Jane et Edward non ? Qui était-il ? Et de quoi était-il capable ?

\- Méfie-toi de lui, Bella, entendis-je Peter murmurer. Je sens qu'il est dangereux.

A peine, Peter eut-il dit cela que je vis le vampire en question sourire légèrement et d'un seul coup, je sentis de puissants coups atteindre mon bouclier mental. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et j'écarquillai les yeux. Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! S'il y parvenait alors ce n'était pas seulement moi qui serait en danger mais aussi mes amis et mon compagnon. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. J'élançai alors rapidement mon bouclier physique vers ce vampire, l'en recouvrant et le tirai vers moi.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse absorber la puissance de mes dons, grognai-je férocement.

Voyant qu'il était désormais à l'intérieur de mon bouclier, il s'élança alors sur moi prêt à se battre et je me mis aussitôt en position défensive. Dans toutes les possibilités de bataille que j'avais imaginé, pas une seule fois je n'avais imaginé un vampire capable d'absorber la puissance des dons d'autrui et à vrai dire, cela était la pire chose qui pouvait se produire. En absorbant la puissance des autres vampires, il pouvait rapidement devenir invincible. Il aurait pu tous nous détruire si je ne l'avais pas compris à temps et cela m'énervait davantage. Alors que je me préparais à son assaut, je vis alors une ombre s'élancer sur lui, l'empêchant de m'atteindre. Je compris en observant le combat qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. Mon compagnon semblait tellement furieux à cet instant que je compris que le dieu de la guerre était de sortie.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à ma compagne, grogna t-il férocement.

Les coups pleuvaient. Notre ennemi semblait savoir se battre et je devais avouer qu'il était même très doué. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait affaire au major Whitlock et il avait beau être doué, il n'était rien comparé à lui. Jasper était plus fort que quiconque et tous les vampires le savaient et le craignaient. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Alice et Edward s'étaient empressés de rejoindre les Volturis lorsqu'ils avaient su que Jasper connaissait la vérité à propos de l'abandon d'Edward. Jasper était craint dans le monde entier alors ce n'était pas un seul vampire qui allait le faire passer de vie à trépas. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, le vampire était démembré et mon compagnon revint se positionner près de moi. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour brûler le corps du vampire qu'il venait de tuer et je ne pus contenir la joie que cela suscitait en moi. Sa mort signifiait que nous ne risquions plus rien. Aucun des vampires présents ne pouvaient parvenir à nous vaincre. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux comparé à nous et leur don était limité comparé au notre.

Me concentrant à nouveau sur le reste de nos ennemis, je posai alors seulement les yeux sur Alice. Evidemment, j'avais fait en sorte de la garder pour la fin car je savais ce que cela allait susciter en moi. En la voyant, ma rage décupla et ce, d'autant plus en constatant qu'elle avait le regard braqué sur Jasper. En constatant cela également, mon compagnon ne put retenir un grognement et elle s'empressa de détourner le regard, tombant aussitôt sur moi. Je pus alors lire dans son regard toute la peur qu'on lui provoquait et cela m'énerva.

\- Alice, Alice, Alice, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? dis-je mauvaise.

\- Tu méritais tout ce qui est arrivé, me lança t-elle tentant de garder une certaine contenance. Tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aimais !

\- Si vraiment tu l'aimais, grognai-je. Tu n'aurais pas fait tout cela. Au contraire, tu aurais préféré le savoir heureux, même si cela n'était pas avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour ! s'énerva t-elle. La preuve, tu as cru qu'Edward t'aimait alors qu'en fait, il se fichait totalement de toi. Il jouait avec toi comme la stupide humaine que tu étais.

\- En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui est trompé l'homme que j'aimais avec mon ''frère'', m'esclaffai-je.

Un grognement sortit de sa bouche et je m'esclaffai.

\- A vrai dire, je me demande ce que tu as bien pu trouver à Edward pour préférer coucher avec lui qu'avec Jasper.

\- Tu le saurais si tu avais couché avec lui, répliqua t-elle. A vrai dire, tu n'étais pas très doué de ce côté-là mon amour, ajouta t-elle en regardant mon compagnon.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? lui répondit-il. Parce que je ne t'ai jamais désiré, Alice. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de toi. A vrai dire, tu ne servais qu'à satisfaire mes besoins, c'est tout.

A ces mots, Alice le fusilla du regard tandis que Peter et Charlotte explosaient de rire. Quand à moi, je me sentis légèrement soulagée en entendant mon compagnon dire cela. J'étais contente qu'il n'est jamais ressenti aucun désir pour elle. Au même moment, je sentis une attaque sur mon bouclier et tournai la tête automatiquement vers Alec.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'on est en train de parler? m'énervai-je.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et le désintégrai sur place. Un de moins. Désormais, nos ennemis n'étaient plus que cinq et je savais qu'il serait facile de les tuer. C'est pourquoi, me tournant vers les loups, je lançai :

\- Vengez votre tribu, c'est le moment.

Puis regardant Leah, j'ajoutai :

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué ton frère mais eux. Montre-leur qu'ils ont fait une bêtise.

Je la vis hocher la tête et moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils se jetèrent sur les soi-disant rois des vampires. Je ne fis pas attention à leurs combats, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient capable de les vaincre et que s'ils étaient en danger, Peter et Charlotte ainsi que les Cullen iraient les aider. Quand à moi, la seule personne avec qui je voulais me battre était Alice. Je fis plusieurs pas dans sa direction, bien décidée à lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle avait causé. En me voyant approcher, elle se mit aussitôt en position défensive. Croyait-elle réellement pouvoir se défendre ? Était-elle stupide à ce point-là ? Je continuai d'avancer tranquillement vers elle, espérant qu'elle se décide à m'attaquer la première.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer, lui lançai-je. Tu nous as fait beaucoup trop de mal pour cela.

\- Ne fais pas semblant que tu te souciais de ton père, répliqua t-elle. Si vraiment c'était le cas, tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné après ta transformation.

Ma colère revint au galop face à ses mots et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me jeter sur elle. L'attrapant par le cou, je la plaquai contre le mur et lui arrachai un bras, la faisant crier de douleur.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, espèce de garce, grognai-je.

Attrapant son autre bras, je le lui arrachai également tout en demandant à mon compagnon qui était resté en arrière de les brûler. Je la vis écarquiller les yeux à ma demande et supplier Jasper de ne pas le faire. Évidemment, il ne l'écouta pas et Alice se mit davantage à crier en voyant ses bras se transformer en cendres. Attrapant ses cheveux de mon autre main, je penchai sa tête en arrière et la mordit férocement la faisant crier. Je voulais la faire souffrir autant qu'elle m'avait fait souffrir. Mon côté sadique était de sortie et il avait soif d'amusement. Je me mis alors à la mordre plusieurs fois laissant mon venin la brûler.

\- Si tu crois, dit-elle difficilement entre deux gémissements de douleur, que cela équivaut à ce que j'ai fait subir à ton père lorsque je l'ai trouvé, tu te trompes lourdement.

A ces mots, je me figeai et l'horreur s'imposa à moi. En plus d'envoyer les Volturis à la Push, elle avait été jusqu'à tuer elle-même mon père. Soudain, je sentis mon don de transmission de souvenirs absorber les siens et je fus alors ensevelie sous ces derniers.

 _« La nuit venait de tomber et c'est à cet instant que les Volturis avaient choisi d'attaquer. Tandis que les puissants guerriers et les jumeaux s'attaquaient aux loups, les autres vampires se mirent à tuer tout le monde, se nourrissant de tous les humains qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Pour la première fois, leur maître leur avait ordonné de ne pas faire de quartier et ils firent ce qui leur avait été demandé avec une joie non dissimulée. Quand à Alice, elle, ne voulait qu'une chose : tuer le père de Bella. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers Forks pour aller le trouver, elle perçut soudain son odeur. Elle fut légèrement surprise de le trouver si proche d'elle mais se rappela qu'il était ami avec Billy Black depuis de nombreuses années. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres en comprenant qu'elle pourrait alors faire d'une pierre deux coups. En plus d'être le meilleur ami du père de Bella, Billy Black était aussi le descendant d'Ephraïm Black, le plus important chef de la Push qu'il n'ait jamais existé. En le tuant également, Aro serait fier d'elle et elle pourrait alors continuer d'être son amante et d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait._

 _Avec une lenteur exagérée, elle entra dans la maison et son regard tomba sur les deux hommes effrayés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Leur peur la fit sourire et avant même que l'un deux ne réagisse, elle brisa la nuque de l'indien. Le père de Bella se mit à crier sur Alice non pas de peur mais de colère. Cette dernière fut surprise de ne pas voir l'humain la craindre et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Bella tenait définitivement son imbécillité de lui._

 _\- Vous savez ce que je suis ? lui demanda t-elle._

 _\- Une sale garce? répliqua l'humain en se levant et en lui faisant face._

 _Il ne semblait ressentir aucune peur et un instant, la vampire fut décontenancée par cela. Puis un rire secoua sa poitrine face à l'insulte et pour le lui faire payer, elle donna un coup à l'humain, le faisant voler jusque dans un mur. Elle entendit des os craquer et ce son la fit rire davantage. Qu'est-ce que les humains pouvaient être fragile ! Elle aurait aimé le faire souffrir encore plus mais l'odeur de son sang lui parvint et aussitôt sa soif la priva de tout son contrôle. Elle se jeta rapidement sur l'humain et lui déchirant le bras avec sa bouche, s'abreuva de son sang. »_

Revenant à la réalité, je constatai que j'avais lâché le corps d'Alice et que j'étais allongée sur le sol, secouée par de puissants sanglots. Savoir que mon père était mort était une chose mais le voir de mes propres yeux était encore pire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon don absorbe ce souvenir là ? S'il y avait bien une chose que je n'avais jamais voulu voir, c'était bien celle-là ! Mon corps était secoué par des tremblements et la douleur semblait avoir ensevelie ma colère et mon envie de vengeance. J'avais si mal à cet instant ! Même en apprenant la mort de Charlie, je n'avais pas autant souffert.

\- Bella, Bella, regarde-moi, entendis-je une voix me demander. Je t'en prie ma chérie, regarde-moi.

Je relevai difficilement les yeux tout en continuant de sangloter et croisai le regard paniqué de Peter. Il tenta de venir me caresser la joue mais se heurta à mon bouclier. Il avait sans doute dû s'installer autour de moi quand ma douleur avait pris le dessus. Détournant à nouveau les yeux, je me mis à sangloter encore davantage. Peter avait beau être comme mon frère, ce n'était pas lui que je voulais à cet instant mais mon compagnon. Je savais qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir me calmer et me réconforter. Je voulais Jasper et personne d'autre. Je me mis alors à le chercher dans toute la pièce et je le trouvai quelques mètres plus loin en train de tenir Alice. Voir cette dernière redoubla ma souffrance et je détournai le regard. Je ne voulais plus jamais la voir. Le simple fait de poser mon regard sur elle, faisait remonter en moi le souvenir de son corps s'abreuvant du sang de mon père. Elle l'avait tué. Comme ça, simplement. Sans aucun remord, sans aucune hésitation.

\- Brûlez-là, entendis-je Jasper lancer au bout de quelques secondes.

A peine eut-il dit cela que je sentis une main caresser doucement mes cheveux et sursautai. Je relevai alors la tête et constatant qu'il s'agissait de mon compagnon, me blottis aussitôt dans ses bras, cachant ma tête contre son cou. J'avais tellement mal ! Jasper resserra ses bras autour de moi, tout en me berçant et en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. J'ignorais combien de temps, j'allais souffrir ainsi mais je savais que mes amis et mon compagnon seraient là. Désormais, plus personne ne s'en prendrait à nous. J'avais beau souffrir, j'étais tout de même consciente qu'enfin, nous pourrions vivre en paix.

 _ **Voilà, voilà !**_

 _ **Le chapitre 19 est terminé ! La bataille a enfin eu lieu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous l'avez aimé !**_

 _ **On se retrouve tout de suite ! ^^**_


	20. Epilogue

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voilà, la fin de la fanfiction est enfin là ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu du début à la fin. Comme promis, j'ai réussi à la finir avant la rentrée mais ne vous en faîtes pas une nouvelle arrive très bientôt. Vous pourrez la retrouver parmi mes fanfictions. D'ailleurs, on m'a conseillé une fanfiction Bella – Peter qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**_

 **Epilogue : Vingt ans plus tard**

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, cela fait pile vingt ans que la bataille contre les Volturis a eu lieu, pile vingt ans que j'ai appris – je ne sais comment – la façon dont mon père est mort. Il m'a fallu bon nombre de mois pour parvenir à surmonter la douleur que cela a fait naître en moi. Heureusement, Jasper était là. Il m'a épaulé bien plus qu'il ne le croit. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à surmonter cette épreuve sans lui. Aujourd'hui, après deux décennies, ce souvenir me fait certes toujours mal mais j'en ressens aussi un peu de fierté. Je suis fière de voir que mon père est resté fort jusqu'au bout, qu'il est resté celui qu'il était jusqu'à la fin et je suis impressionnée par le courage qu'il a eu face à cette garce d'Alice.

En parlant d'Alice... J'espère qu'il existe une sorte d'enfer même pour les vampires et qu'elle y croupit. Elle ne mérite que cela. J'aurais aimé la tuer moi-même mais à l'époque, je n'en étais plus capable. J'étais tellement ensevelie sous la souffrance que mon compagnon a dû le faire pour moi.C'est la seule chose que je regrette de la bataille. Ne pas avoir été assez forte, ne pas m'être battue jusqu'au bout comme mon père.

Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis que les Volturis ne sont plus au pouvoir. A la mort des trois rois, les Cullen ont accepté de prendre la relève et même si cela n'a pas été facile au début, ils ont rapidement acquis le respect qu'ils méritaient. Les autres vampires obéissent aux règles non plus par crainte mais par respect et gratitude. Certes, il est arrivé que certains vampires les transgressent mais avec Jasper, nous avons fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Suite à la bataille contre les Volturis, de nombreux vampires ont commencé à m'appeler la déesse de la vengeance et je dois dire que cela m'a beaucoup amusé. Désormais, j'étais autant, voire davantage,crainte que Jasper. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être au même niveau que mon compagnon et j'adorais cela.

Les Cullen s'étaient donc installés à Volterra et nous faisions en sorte de leur rendre visite une fois tous les ans. Après tout, ils faisaient partis de la famille. Avec Jasper, nous avions décidé de rester vivre avec Peter et Charlotte et même si nous nous isolions de temps en temps, notre cohabitation se déroulait pour le mieux. J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle famille en Peter et Charlotte et je ne veux plus les quitter. Quand à Jacob et Leah, ils ont finit par accepter ce qu'ils avaient vécu et je dirais qu'ils sont plus heureux maintenant. Eux aussi vivent avec nous. Ils ont tenté de reconstruire quelque chose à la Push mais cela était apparemment trop douloureux alors ils sont revenus. Il est rare de voir des vampires et des loups-garous vivre ensemble mais c'est ainsi que nous avions décidé de vivre. Peut-être qu'ils partiront un jour mais pour l'instant ce mode de vie nous convient. Nous sommes heureux comme ça alors pourquoi tout changer ?

Pratiquement dix ans après ma transformation en vampire, je suis devenue madame Jasper Whitlock. Désormais, Jasper et moi sommes unis dans tous les sens du terme. Si on m'avait dit avant que j'habite à Forks, tout ce que je vivrais suite à cet emménagement, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais à vrai dire, même si le futur n'est jamais ce que l'on croit, je suis contente qu'il se soit déroulé ainsi. Tout ce que j'ai vécu a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ignore ce que le futur nous réserve mais j'ai hâte de le découvrir. Je sais qu'il nous surprendra, comme il l'a toujours fait. 

_**J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi que ce soit depuis le début ou en cours de route, qui ont lu ma fanfiction , qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris. Vous savoir aussi nombreux m'a fait chaud au cœur et c'est vous qui m'avez donné le courage de finir mon histoire en un peu moins de deux mois ! Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant ^^**_

 _ **Je remercie également toute ces personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout au long de ces deux derniers mois. Merci beaucoup à :**_

 _ **Sora-Neiya / ElysaLlove / larosesurleau / N'giie / Ptite-Julie05 / scpotter / PierceOlivera / gaellezjey / MaOrie / Grazie / .7334 / lisou / Chacha / Brnice / BellaMcCarthy / Pims10 / Guest / ElysaLlove / nekokirei / Berenice / fings / ninine / princesselele / Leiladoree / 13trinity / mayawene / Toreko / Mimine2b / Popcorn-attack / mathocle**_

 _ **Vous êtes tous géniaux ! J'ai adoré lire tous vos commentaires sur ma fanfiction ! :)**_

 _ **J'espère tous vous retrouver sur mes prochaines fanfiction !**_

 _ **Bisous, bisous ! 3**_


	21. New

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, me revoici déjà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! Si vous souhaitez la lire, voici le lien : s/11481768/1/A-dangerous-likeness**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ! :)**

 **Bisous, bisous !**


	22. Hors Sujet

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Vous êtes très nombreux à suivre mes différentes fanfictions et également très nombreux à me laisser des reviews au fil des chapitres alors je tiens à vous remercier ! Vous savoir si nombreux me pousse à continuer d'écrire et à poursuivre cette passion que j'ai depuis l'enfance.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse ce message aujourd'hui pour vous prévenir que j'ai créé une page facebook pour nous permettre d'être en contact et pour vous informer de l'avancée de mes diverses fanfictions. Chaque fois qu'un chapitre sera terminé, je vous préviendrais sur cette page :**_ saramongomery/ _ **. J'espère sincèrement vous y retrouver :)**_

 _ **A très bientôt ^^**_


End file.
